Harry Potter and pokemon at Hogwarts
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: Harry Potter just found out he s a wizard and a few things change for ever at Hogwarts used to be NO TITLE YET I MIGHT CHANGE THE TITLE AGIAN IF I CAN THINK OF A BETTER ONE
1. First Day

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry looked around the Great Hall, his eyes filled with amazement at the floating candles casting an orange glow around the great Hall. He looked to the front of the hall, an old man with the with a longer beard then what Harry thought was possible. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore he was the head master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school Harry was currently in, Dumbledore had just got done with his regular beginning of the year speech, and warnings.

Dumbledore stood up and said "I Have one last announcement, last year we had what is known as a swarm of every known pokemon" The students looked in between each other wearing a look of shock, except for the Weasley twins who wore a devious grin. "These are pokemon, Magmortar come out" A bright flash of light shot through the hall, and a large figure appeared beside Dumbledore.

The figure was a large bipedal monster with orange and yellow flame design stretching across its body. Its head, and shoulder both looked like flames. The interesting thing about Magmortar was the fact that instead of hands it had large cannons. "Pokemon are creatures of immeasurable power" To prove his point Magmortar fired a flame straight into the air. "As so they deserve your respect" He looked down at Magmortar and smiled.

"Ok I know many of you are probably wondering why we as the faculty decided to keep this from you for a whole year" A Lot of the bolder students had gotten out of their seats but were silenced by Dumbledore's statement. "Well to be honest we thought we could keep their numbers under control, but we failed. As so we have decided to allow you the students to foster and grow bonds with these creatures just as we have done"

"But there are a few rules number one pokemon battles will be allowed but they are only allowed outside or in empty class rooms converted into battle areas. Number two if you are caught using your pokemon on a human your pokemon will be immediately be released and you will be expelled no questions asked, three if you wish to battle the professors you can" Ever professor lifted their robes revealing six shiny red Pokeball's. "And finally have fun these pokemon are amazing creatures that I know you will all treat with the respect they deserve"

The students clapped loudly "Ok after supper if fifth through seventh year students wish they can go into the forest, but you will be required to travel in groups of three or more, and you will only be allowed two hundred meters into the forest I have the ghost patrolling and will be alerting to any infractions made, but if you wish many pokemon have taken up residents in the castle I will allow you to search the castle, accept the third floor corridor because like I said earlier if you do not want to die do not go there" He then looked purposely at some of the younger students "Now first through fourth you will be able to enter to forest tomorrow the professors will be in the forest to aid you or protect you should the need arise"

"Now prefects you will take the first years to your common room before you either enter the forest or search out your first pokemon" The four head of house go to their feet and walked to their respective tables. Eight brown sacks flew into the waiting hands of the head of house.

McGonagall walked down the side of the table handing a red device and six tiny pokeball's, expanding one as a show of how they worked. "Here Potter, six pokeball's along with a Pokedex. You can get more Pokeball's in the endless room, your prefects will show you before you go to the Gryffindor tower"

A Half an hour later Harry was standing in front of the Gryffindor endless room [AN Tell did I specify if all the houses shared an endless room] Percy Weasley sighed loudly, and in a loud pompous voice began explaining. "This is the endless room, since there's a six pokemon limit each pokemon you own will be stored here, it will automatically adapt and change to the pokemon have. The endless room acts in its own accord sending you two a point where it believes will help your training, or help raise your pokemon" Harry looked at the pompous red head. "Ok The endless room is one extremely large room, it is so large in fact that I doubt that once it sends you to your spot that you'll ever be able to find another trainer"

He looked down at a paper and continued "each of you will have your own rack in the opening room before completely entering the endless room. And when you want to get out just pure will, and a door will appear, all though it will be more likely to appear the closer you are to your original door" He then opened the door "Now one at a time let the endless room show you where your pokemon will reside for the next seven years"

Harry watched the crowd shrink as students walked into the endless room, finally Percy motioned for him to come "Now Potter ten minutes max and then come out you'll know when you hear a ring that Professor McGonagall programmed" He stated calmly.

Harry shoved open the door, he was standing in a large room filled with empty racks. With ball holders, each had a large plaque with a student's name on it. Harry could see a large golden door at the end of the hall way. Harry walked up the door and pushed it open.

His eyes went wide with wonder as he walked into the most scenic places he ever thought of. In the center was a large grassy field that went straight to a beach that had lake lapping at it. On his right field of vision was a thick green forest, and his left field of vision was a large desert" He could hear the rumble of a water fall in the distance.

Harry walked numbly down towards the lake his eyes never leaving the pristine water. "Wow" Harry mumbled, nearly tripping over a thick tree root. "This place is beautiful" Harry stuttered to himself. He heard a loud ding ring through the air and whipped around. A Large gold door materialised. Harry ran through the door, and was immediately back in the hall way.

"Come on now let's get to the tower"

The Next morning Harry was woken with a start "Harry get up come on mate lets go the professor's are already in the forest"

"Fine" Harry grunted. Thirty minutes later Harry was moving through the forest, six pokeball's strapped to his hips, and a pokedex on his back. He jumped over a deformed root, and crawled underneath another.

Harry stopped when he heard a loud crack. He listened intently for ten seconds when another loud crack rang through the forest. "What is that?" Harry mumbled lowly. He crawled to the unknown sound, he crawled through a bush and gasped loudly.

A Tiny purple monkey with large ears and a long tail with a hand on the end was flying back and forth in between ten large boulders leaving large holes in each of the boulders. He finally slid to a stop his back faced away from Harry. The monkey fell onto his knee's his chest rose and fell rapidly.

The monkey turned and ran into the opposite direction. He bounced through the forest with practised ease. Harry chased after the purple pokemon, he stumbled as he jumped over tree roots, and crawled under thick green bushes.

The purple monkey slowed dramatically, and started moving silently. Harry gained more interest, and continued stalking the monkey. The monkey stopped abruptly he lied in the center of a thick bush. Harry could see a large troop of matching monkeys, and larger purple monkeys with two long tails with large hands, each finger was red tipped.

Harry pulled out his pokedex and read

**Ambipalm **

**The Twin Tailed Pokemon**

**Ambipalm uses its twin tails to unleash a barrage of powerful high speed attacks. It will protect is family with its life if necessary**.

Harry then turned and aimed it at the brave smaller monkey, its tail started glowing dangerously.

**Aipom**

**The Long Tailed Pokemon**

**Unlike its Evolution Ambipalm Aipom is a resource gather for their troops. They use their small size and speed to avoid fights it can't win**.

Ambipalm jumped back and brought its glowing purple tail down with a loud crack. Aipom had done a back hand spring to avoid the barrage of purple fists. Aipom twisted its body and delivered a powerful upper cut to the twin tailed Pokémon's jaw.

Aipom smirked and his middle finger twitched towards his body. "He's not avoiding fight's" Harry mumbled. Aipom parried to the left dodging another bone crushing punch, then rolled underneath the tail dodging left hook.

Ambipalm smirked seeing an opening, Aipom rolled to his feet. Only to receive a clap to either ear, Aipom screamed in pain and scratched at his ears. Ambipalm grinned down the at smaller monkey before bringing his glowing tails into a bone crushing punch to his right then left rib cage.

Aipom rolled around the ground, Ambipalm walked up his left tail erupted into a bright white ball of energy. Harry acted on instinct and jumped out of the bush "Pokeball go" He fumbled bringing out and expanding the ball. Aipom turned his head as the fist and red and white ball rocketed at him. The Pokeball reached a split second before the fist could reach its mark.

Harry ran at the ball, which shook as he did. The Ambipalm and Aipom began throwing wild punches it him, Harry reacted on pure adrenaline and dove towards the ball as it dinged. His fingers barely managed to wrap around the red and white ball, as he kicked in the gut by the Ambipalm, Harry flew away his grip tightening around the Pokeball in his grip. He crashed through the trees with a garbled gasp.

His ribs roared in pain, he could hear the foot falls of the Ambipalm "I Have to go now" Harry stumbled up his ribs ached in his left hand, the Pokeball held tightly in his right. He spun his heels and ran towards the school. He could hear the wild pokemon pick up speed.

Harry jumped over bushes, and over tree roots. His lungs blazed in protest, Ambipalm was always gaining on him. Suddenly the ball erupted with a brilliant flash of red "Aipom!" The monkey squeaked loudly slamming his fist into his larger counter parts face.

Ambipalm slid back, Aipom swung his little arms up in a protective manner. He swung his tail up and gave Harry a thumbs. "Come on Aipom you can do this!" Harry hacked.

Aipom and Ambipalm rushed at each other their fists became a blur of motion. Aipom jumped onto his hands and fired a flurry of action nailing Ambipom's gut. Before doing a side flip, and slammed his tail into Ambipom's right temple.

Ambipom blurred right avoiding a punch to his face. He punched at the Aipom's rib when Harry hollered "Jump now Aipom" Aipom instinctively snapped his tail into the ground propelling himself into. Ambipom swung at Aipom mid flight "Aipom grab the tail and punch"

Aipom swung his hands out and caught Ambipom's tail and swung his tail straight at his face. Mid-swing his fists tail erupted in bright white energy. Ambipom's eyes widened in shock as the fist slammed straight into his face. Aipom did a front flip and sent Ambipom flying across the forest floor. Aipom landed in front of Harry, and immediately fell onto his knee's.

"Aipom!" Harry exclaimed and limped at Aipom. Ambipom turned and ran away from the two, Harry gingerly picked up the tiny monkey. "Hey are you ok?" He asked slouching to his left. Aipom looked at his left rib and gingerly placed his paw on Harry's ribs. "I'm fine" Harry smiled brightly at him.

"Aipom?" He asked.

Suddenly Harry put the Pokeball in front of Aipom's face. "Do you want to stay with me?" He asked calmly.

Aipom looked at the red and white ball then up at Harry's emerald eyes. Before smiling broadly and pushing the Pokeball towards Harry "Ape Palm" He replied happily.

Harry patted Aipom on the head and said "Together, me and you. We'll grow stronger and if we fail we'll do it together as friends, and partners" Aipom nodded and agreement. "Aipom and Harry James Potter" Aipom climbed on Harry's shoulder and sat.

Harry and Aipom limped towards Hogwarts, the beaten and battered Aipom, and the injured Harry immerged from the forest he could clearly see multiple students holding a wide variety of pokemon.

"Hey Harry" Harry turned around and Ron was racing up, he was carrying a tiny blue turtle with a long coiled tail.

"Hey Ron" Harry mumbled. "What pokemon is that"

"Oh her, she's Squirtle the tiny turtle pokemon. I found in a puddle abandoned so I decided that I would catch her" Squirtle nodded in agreement.

"That's great" Harry sighed.

"Harry Ron!" Came the excited voice of Hermione. "Look at what I caught" A Bright yellow bipedal pokemon with pitch black stripes, and two large yellow plug style antenna. "He's Elekid the electric pokemon" She explained Elekid grinned arrogantly at the four in front of him.

"I Have to get going" Harry told the two.

Harry walked slowly into the school he was, the burning in his ribs increased. "Hullo Mr. Potter" Harry turned towards the old head master catching up to him.

"Oh Hi Professor" He greeted "Do you know where the doctors are I want to get my Aipom checked"

Dumbledore smiled kindly and placed the tip of his wand on Harry's rib cage. A Nearly auditable crack rang through Harry's ears, and he gasped loudly. "Trust me you don't want to be going to madam Pomfry so soon. Here I'll show where the hospital wing is"

The three traveled in silence for three minutes when Harry asked "Hey professor do you know what the things Aipom did in the forest are called"

"Oh his move set" Dumbledore replied "If you want there names then just run your Pokedex over his Pokeball" He explained.

Harry pulled the small ball out of his pocket and the pokedex followed. He swung the Pokedex over the ball and mumbled lowly. "Double Hit, Fire Punch, Focus Punch"

"Looks like your Aipom has been working hard" Dumbledore applauded the monkey on Harry's shoulder. He stopped at a double door with a large arced window above it "Here we are" Dumbledore pointed at the door. "Good luck in class" He said as he continued walking down the hall.

**THAT EVENING **

Harry was sprawled across a couch, Aipom was sitting on his belly. "Today was great, I got a new friend, had a adventure. Sure a broke a couple ribs but still" Harry patted Aipom. "Three days a ago I was a friendless boy living in a tiny room" Aipom looked at the green eyed pre teen "And today I made a new friend am living a castle and have the ability to search out and capture fantastic creatures" Harry yawned loudly and closed his eyes.

AN

I Hope you enjoyed the updated chapter, I tried to stay true to the original because Honestly I loved my original work but I see why people hounded me to update the chapter since I have gotten better as a writer [Not perfect but MUCH better]. Now if you're reading this can you review and tell me what chapter to Rewrite up to

Also I'm leaving the first chapter up so you can do a retrospective of my Original Work to this one so


	2. First week end and an Egg?

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry Ron and Hermione sat in front of the charms class door, Aipom was sitting proudly on Harry's shoulder. "Hey Harry, Mate you better put Aipom in his Pokeball" Ron advised.

"Sure" Harry clicked the Pokeball off his hip and called out "Return" Aipom back flipped off Harry's shoulder avoiding the beam of red. "Return" Harry chucked the ball, and without a second glance Aipom smashed it back into Harry's hand "I Said return" Harry grumbled throwing the ball this time. Aipom blew a raspberry back handed it away from Harry "Aipom!" Harry yelled chucking ball. Aipom smashed it away easily "AIPOM RETURN!" Aipom Smacked his butt and threw the Pokeball back at Harry. Harry speared Aipom, Aipom's long tail pushed at Harry chin. The two rolled on the ground Harry kept trying to force the pokemon into his ball. "AIPOM!"

"Palm!" The two, Aipom spun and grabbed Harry's bespectacled face.

"Aipom!" The students starting laughing as the two wrestled.

"Enough!" The student silenced immediately, Harry was laying on top of Harry biting the purple monkeys right shoulder, Aipom's tail was crushing Harry's ribs and was also biting at his trainer. "What is this!" The Short balding teacher professor with a beard reminiscent of Dumbledore's, and robes of pale purple.

"I Was just trying to get Aipom in his Pokeball" Harry replied with fright.

Flitwick rubbed his head and tore a pokedex from one of the Ravenclaw student's hip. "Listen to this" He sighed rubbing his temple.

_**Pokeball's **_

_**A Unique device used to capture pokemon, it should be noted that not every pokemon likes being inside of their pokeball's. If this is the case for your Pokeball you should leave it be, it will help strengthen the bonds with your pokemon**_

"Oh" Harry blushed darkly, getting off the purple pokemon. "Sorry mate" Harry rubbed Aipom's head "Didn't know you wanted to stay outside of your Pokeball" Aipom jumped onto Harry's shoulder and wrapped his tail underneath his right shoulder.

Flitwick smiled at the two "Good to see. Now class has begun let's start with the colouring charm" Flitwick gently snapped his wand, his desk changed from dark brown to bright purple, that seemed to glow on the background of brown leather bound books. "Simple enough charm, it's basically all about your focus" He swished his wand again, turning his desk to a bright gold "Its one of the easiest charms you can do since it takes no incantation" He swished returning his desk to a normal deep brown. "Ok class begin, with this" Matchbox's flew through the air landing in front of the student's.

An hour later everybody in some form ("Ten Point to Gryffindor, good job on actually changing the matchbox's colour Ms. Granger") or another ("Mr. Longbottom hold on I'll help you, NO don't neon greens one of the hardest to return to normal") completed the task.

Aipom was grumbling death threats in pokemon, he was looking down it was paws. "I Said I was sorry I turned you red and gold for a second" Aipom whipped around on Harry, and gave Harry the finger. "Come on buddy it was a accident" Aipom slapped Harry's back "OWWWWWWWWWWWWW" The Pre-teen. "I'm going to kill you!" Harry chased after the pokemon laughing a maniac. Hermione chuckled as the black haired boy chased the monkey down the hall.

**LATER**

Harry walked into the final class of the day, it was potions. "Get the monkey out of my class if he doesn't want to listen to you" A Tall man wearing pitch black flowing cloaks that made him look almost like a bat snapped. His long greasy hair clung to his scalp, his nose seemed to a large hook.

Aipom jumped off Harry's shoulder and ran out of the class, just as the bell rang. "There will be no foolish wand waving, or sill incantations in this class" He turned his pitch black eyes on the class and continued "As such I do not think many of you can appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion makings" He turned his head slowly over the group of Slytherin and Gryffindor students "How ever for those select few who do have the pre disposition...I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses" His voice was deathly calm as he continued walking back and forth. "I can tell you how to bottle fame and brew glory, and even put a stopper on death" His head snapped to the right suddenly locking eyes with Harry "Ah Mr. Potter our new celebrity..." [I Love this scene BTW probably my favourite scene all time from Harry Potter]

**TWO HOURS LATER **

"What a prat" Ron grunted as he and Harry went up the stairwell. Aipom was chasing after the two. "I Can't believe he would be that bad" Ron waved his hand's in the air "Fred and George told me he was prat that favoured Slytherin but I never thought he would be that bad"

"Yeah" Harry mumbled.

"Git seemed to finger you out eh Harry" Ron jabbed him in the ribs.

"Yeah he did" Harry rubbed his temple slightly.

"What's the matter Mate?" Ron asked as they made it into the Great Hall.

"Nothing just a little head ache I'll live though"

After a seven days of hard work the first week at Hogwarts came to an end. Harry woke up abruptly on Saturday. Aipom was curled to his left "Come on Aipom" Harry grumbled "Lets go into the forest" Harry pulled an a forest green sweater. He looked at the worn out brown back pack. He gently placed his pokeball's in the bag.

Harry looked at small kit lying next to his trunk. On top of the was a small leather bound book with large swirled golden print reading.

**Surviving the Forbidden Forest, a complete guide on the dangers you face while in the forest.**

**By Albus Dumbledore, Co-Written by Rubeus Hagrid.**

He gently placed the book in the warn out bag. And looked back at the pile, a small heavy wall blanket was folded neatly, on top of it was a large water jug, flint and a small steel chip. A small pad aid beside the pile with a medical kit on top.

Harry looked across the room, everybody had the same gear on their trunks. Harry kneeled down and filed his bag, making sure to rearrange the Pokeball's on top. "Ok Aipom lets head out"

Harry left the room, snoring could still be heard. "Harry!" Hermione greeted "Going out" He looked at her, she was wearing a dark purple sweater, and blue jeans. Elekid was looking up at his trainer with a look of caring written on his face.

"Yeah Hermione you too" Harry guessed.

"Yep me and Elekid are going to look for a couple of new pokemon" Hermione replied proudly. The small electric type swung his arms powerfully, creating a brilliantly display of sparks.

"He looks pretty powerful" Harry told her as he went towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah we've been working together every day after I'm done my homework" Elekid crossed his arms proudly under the praising glance of his trainer.

"_You've been working hard then?" Aipom Stated from Harry's shoulder blade._

"_Yes Hermione needs protecting" He charged in between the dark haired Boy Who Lived with an open glare. Elekid grabbed Hermione's hand and started running shocking the bushy haired girl. "Hermione may think she's tough, but I'll protect, even from those who pretend to be her friend" Elekid forced Hermione around the corner. _

"What was that?" Aipom just looked confused "Ok then to the fore..." Both Aipom and Harry's bellies roared loudly "Or breakfast" Aipom nodded in agreement and raced off down the hall way.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Harry and Aipom were walking through the mass of leaves and root's and bushes. Harry jumped on a particularly large tree root, he pulled out his pokedex, and a map instantly blazed to life "Ok so just keep walking straight" He looked up into the sky it was nearly noon. "Lets Hurry"

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Aipom and Harry were thoroughly worn out from walking through the thick trees, maze of roots, and having to avoid large restricted sections in the forest saved for the magical creatures of a particular intelligence level.

Harry suddenly felt himself get floored boy a heavy metal form. He whipped his head to right and just barely managed to scan the figure rocketing high into the air an object held tightly in its claws. The pokedex deep monotonous voice proclaimed.

**Skarmory **

**The Steel Bird Pokemon **

**Skarmory may look heavy with its metallic appearance, but are incredibly agile carnivorous pokemon. In Battle they use their sword like feathers to attack and defend in full out blitz's. Skarmory are some of the few pokemon who will risk angering a dragon pokemon and attack their nest, using their speed and dodging ability to strike at the egg and race away. **

"So its a scaven..." Harry stopped mid sentence.

A Large shadow darkened the two. Aipom and Harry looked at one another, then slowly looked up. Standing in front of them was a large imposing dragon. It was a bright orange colour, the underside of its large wings was a deep blue. It had a wide cream belly, and large tail with a large fire blazing on the tip of its tail. It Moved its deep blue eyes down on Harry. That's when the boy caught a glimpse of four tiny [In comparison to their mother,] egg's bundled near the end of her tail.

Harry gently raised his pokedex when the dragon let out a loud roar that clearly conveyed the agony she was in.

**Charizard **

**The Dragon pokemon**

**Considered by man trainers to be among the top fire type pokemon, Charizard are most well known for their fierce anger, iron clad will, and unwillingness to give up in a fight.**

**Mother Charizard are known for their protective nature they refuse to leave their eggs, and will do anything to keep them safe. Its been recorded that a mother Charizard will sit through hurricanes if that's what it takes to keep her eggs safe even if it costs her, her life. **

**The Ultimate show of trust is for a Charizard to give her still young, or egg to a trainer or another pokemon. **

Harry looked into the egg's teary eyes as she let off a jet fire. Harry stood up fearlessly. And took one step closer "Charizard" The Large dragon's head snapped downward. "We'll bring your egg back just leave it to me, I promise" Charizard roared loudly "Please give me a chance" Harry raised his hands "Me and my buddy Aipom can do it" Aipom watched Harry with awe. "Charizard you have to protect your eggs you believe me I want your egg brought back to you" Charizard kneeled down and roared "Just show me where the Skarmory took your egg" Charizard looked to skyline a single tear dripped from her eyes and nodded. A Single large claw pointed towards the skyline, a large mountain clear.

"Ok I'll go there and bring your egg back" Harry turned his back on the Charizard and ran away, Harry pulled his pokedex out and marked his position on the map and with a single look back and the pained expression on the mothers face he resolved and increased his pace.

The Sun was dropping beneath the horizon when Harry reached the mountain. Both Pokemon and trainer looked up the mountain side. Harry started climbing slowly, he could clearly see Skarmory in the sky above his head. He slowly climbed from jutted out rock. To jutted out rock. The moon grew larger and larger as the boy grew closer and closer to Skarmory.

"Skar!" the Steel bird screeched in a near deafening high pitched screech. Harry sat against the rock, as the bird flew off.

"Now's our chance!" Harry jumped over the rock and started running towards the nest. The rocks underneath his feet crumbled and fell. Harry Aipom sailed into the nest, he could see five silver eggs twinkling, and a single orange egg sitting on the far left side. "That's it!" Harry jumped into nest and dove into nest grabbing the egg tightly. He turned when he heard a deafening screech.

Harry felt searing pain slice through every nerve in his back, three large claw marks ripped across his back. Harry looked up as the bird turned on him again, Aipom dove in front of Harry as the bird smashed in into Harry's ribs.

Skarmory turned around just as the bird was about to smash into him again a flaming fist smashed into the side of the bird. Skarmory's cold yellow eyes locked onto Aipom. She dropped into a screeching dive at the two. "Aipom Double Hit" Aipom instantly jumped off and did a rapid fire of white fists. Harry whipped around and grabbed Aipom "Focus Punch the ground" Aipom's fist flew up as the pokemon rocketed at him.

The rocks exploded from underneath the two tearing half the nest in half as the two and egg fell. Harry felt the needle like rocks stab his back and legs, the two rolled down the hill at a dangerous pace. Finally smashing into the ground with a resounding thud. "SKAR" The steel bird fell from the sky nearly impaling the boy on its long beak.

Harry stumbled up and started limp running towards the forest, Aipom followed after him, the two ran through the pitch black forest. They could hear the screeching bird flying dangerously above them. Harry fell face first into the cold earth "We have to stop" Harry groaned.

Harry pulled out the small mat and wool blanket and closed his eyes. He could feel Aipom behind him, and the orange egg still held tightly in his arms. The egg gave a heavenly heat, that seemed to give Harry the energy he needed. Harry closed his eyes.

"Pidgey!" A Small scruffy bird pecked at Harry.

"Rattata!" The purple rat picked at Aipom.

"Geeee-offf" Harry slurred.

"Palmmm" The monkey punched wildly.

"We have to get going" Harry groaned his back popped loudly, and his joints cracked. He limped forward. He could feel the tear in his right knee cap, blood dribbled from his knee. His back was torn up, and seemed to be scabbing already.

The afternoon sun was blazing when Harry finally reached the large dragon "Here" Harry nearly fell over. Charizard looked down in complete shock at the appearance of the young boy. Claw marks heavily torn shirts and bruised ribs and face. "I Got it back for you" He was ghostly pale.

The Dragon kneeled down and licked Harry across the cheek and pushed the egg into his arms "Char..." She pushed Harry back towards the school.

"But your egg" Charizard looked at the egg and give the Charizard equivalent to a smile. "You want me to keep it?" Harry guessed. She nodded her long neck and turned her back on Harry. "Thank you" Harry stumbled into the forest blood dripping slowly from his open wounds.

Harry nearly fell out of the forest when he heard "Mr. Potter!" Harry looked towards the voice. McGonagall was rushing from Hagrid Hut "Hospital Wing now!" Harry felt like he was flying from the pace McGonagall raced down the hall "Explain" She snapped, as the entered the Hospital Wing.

"My Goodness Minerva what happened to him!" Madam Pomfry raced to the injured pre-teen and pokemon. A Large pink egg shaped pokemon waddled next to her a large platter of potions and creams in her stubby arms.

"Well I guess I can start with Aipom and I meeting a Charizard..."

Half an hour later Harry and Aipom both looked like mummies with the amount of bandages they laid side by side in a single bed by the window in the hospital wing "So lets recap, scaled a mountain" Harry nodded "Got mauled by a wild and extremely dangerous pokemon" Harry nodded again "Rolls down said mountain fracturing two ribs and tearing open your knee" Harry was shrinking into his bed, but still nodded "And instead of returning to school you go back to said Charizard" The boy nodded weakly. McGonagall's right fist shook in suppressed rage "Mr. Potter one month's detention, and sixty points from Gryffindor for extreme and utter stupidity" She started walking off when with a simple cool voice said "But Seventy points for bravery in the face of a life threatening situation and utter respect for the creatures we find in our world"

Madam Pomfry watched the women leave, and gently placed the heavily wrapped pokemon egg "You'll be fine by tomorrow I healed about ninety percent of your injuries" She gently placed the egg in his hands "Your egg is remarkably good shape considering what it went through" She sat down and drank a small sip of tea "Mr. Potter you have to be more careful the injuries you sustained would've killed any normal person, you were lucky to able to move let alone go for two hikes"

"I Know" Harry replied weakly.

"Well I never want to see you in my wing again"

"Yeah I don't plan on it"

**AN**

_Italicize Poke-speech_

**Bold is Pokedex and other information**

Normal humans.


	3. Egg Hatches New Pokemon

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Two days pasted and Harry just woke up and went down into common room a large group of people was around the announcement board. Harry pushed his way through the crowd, on the board was a letter.

DEAR FIRST YEARS

This Friday Hogwarts will have flying lesson

Anybody interested in learning to fly is welcome to join the class.

The first class held after the final bell off classes

Gryffindor Slytherin First class

Ravenclaw Huffelpuff second class

Ravenclaw Slytherin third class

Huffelpuff Gryffindor fourth class

Harry finished reading and fear gripped his chest, he began to reread. Ron walked up and clapped Harry on the back.

"I can`t wait how about you Harry?" Ron asked happily.

"Um Ron I don't know if I`ll go" Harry told Ron who looked outraged. The two walked out of the portrait Ron still asking Harry to join. They continued their conversation about the flying lessons until they got to the Great Hall. Harry finally told Ron he wasn`t going to the lessons.

"Why Potter Scared?" Malfoy Taunted from beside them.

"Get out of here Malfoy I just don`t want to" Harry snarled.

Malfoy jumped back a little "You`re just scared Potter I can see it in your eyes"

"I`m not scared I`ll go and I`ll be the first to learn to fly" Harry swore.

"I would like to see that" Malfoy taunted before walking away laughing.

"That wasn`t smart Harry" Hermione told as she walked up.

"Who asked you" Harry exclaimed angrily. Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall he never seen Hermione`s hurt expression. He began to walk to potions class as he walked into the dungeons Aipom avoided him walking as far behind him as possible.

"Potter you`re early why?" Demanded Snape who glared at him.

"No reason Professor I`m just going to get started" Harry answered in monotone. He looked up at the board and began to make the potion.

"Potter if your anything like your father you`ll have no problem with flying" Snape told him cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Harry replied. Snape didn`t answer he just began to mark. By the time the rest of the class entered the room Harry was nearly done the potion. As soon as he was done Harry pulled out the orange egg and began to stare at it.

The rest of the day was like that Harry completely isolated himself just doing his work and then pulled out his egg and watched it.

When the last bell rang he went out to the front of the lake and began to train Aipom.

"Aipom use focus punch on that rock" He exclaimed pointing at a rock. Aipom ran up to and swung hard the rock cracked but didn`t break. Aipom ran at a different rock again tried but failed this continued until half an hour before the curfew. Both trainer and Aipom were tired as they walked up Gryffindor, he walked pasted all the people trying to greet him.

The rest of the week pasted quickly the morning before the flying lesson Neville a shy boy Harry met earlier got a remembrall. His first Pokemon was a Poliwag

"This is great my gram sent me a remembrall" Neville exclaimed happy.

"How does it work?" Dean questioned.

"Oh you see the mist in side will go red of I forgot something" Neville answered cheerfully.

"Neville the mist is red" Dean told him. Neville looked down then felt around his belt and ran out of the Great Hall

The final bell came sooner than Harry wanted it to, he walked out to the Quidditch field. Harry stood beside one of the brooms a hawk eyed women in black eyed him her white hair windswept.

"My name is madam Hooch, Ok class we`ll start easily put your hand out and say up" She ordered.

All the students did as they were told, Harry smiled he was one of the only people who`s broom shot up into their hand. As the class kept going people learnt how to hold the handle properly and how to sit down properly so they wouldn't become unseated as they flew. Everything went fine until it was time for them to kick off.

Neville kicked off a little too hard and began to float up out of control. Then Neville lost grip and feel back down to earth with a loud crunch. Neville stood up teary eyed as madam Hooch came and checked the arm he was holding.

"Looks like it's broken let me take you to the hospital wing" She started then turned and threatened "No one touch the brooms or you`ll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch" As soon as she was out of sight Malfoy began to laugh.

"May be he should have tried to land on his fat arse" He stated spitefully he then picked something shiny. "Isn`t this Longbottom`s Remembrall maybe I`ll put some were he can find like on top of the Herbology building"

"Give it here Malfoy" Harry demanded.

"Why don`t you come and take it" Malfoy taunted before hopping on a broom and going to the air. Harry dropped his bag slowly making sure the egg was on top of the pile of books. He then hopped on to the broom and took off after him. Malfoy looked shocked for a second.

"Nobody up here to protect you now" Harry hollered across the gap.

"You want it catch it" Malfoy said throwing the ball. Harry dove straight down after it putting his arm out and clutching his hand around the ball before pulling up instinctively. Harry jumped off the broom the Gryffindor cheering.

"Mr. Potter I have never seen such a blatant disrespect of the rules" McGonagall exclaimed angrily grabbing his shoulder and dragging him into the school she walked right up to Gryffindor tower.

Harry thought she was going to make him pack up McGonagall looked at the common room "Wood" She called a burly boy walked forward.

"Yes professor" He answered politely.

"Come with me" She ordered. The three walked until they came to an empty room she released Harry and smiled "we found our new seeker"

I giant smile formed on woods face before he looked at Harry he studied him for a second " Well he has the right build but..." He started but was cut off.

"I seen do a thirty foot dive to catch a near clear ball, on a school broom" She told Wood before he could object.

"Are you sure Charlie Weasley couldn`t even do that?" Asked Wood unbelievingly.

"Certain I watched the whole event with my own eyes" She told Wood who after hearing smiled bigger than Harry thought possible.

"I`ll take him out tomorrow and explain the game to him" Wood said McGonagall walked out.

"Can I go?" Harry asked the boy.

"Yes" He answered. Harry bolted from the room and ran directly to the Quidditch field, Harry began to look for his back. Aipom came behind Harry who was in the sand pit below three posts. Aipom touched Harry on the shoulder.

Harry turned and grabbed Aipom "My bag it's gone the egg was in it" Aipom looked shocked.

"Harry what are you doing out here it's almost curfew?" A voice asked.

"Who are you?" Harry asked Aipom jumped in front of him

Hermione walked out of the shadow "You looking for this?" She asked pulling his back pack.

"Ya give it here something important in there" Harry cried out reaching for the bag.

"No we battle for it" Hermione stated angrily.

"What but is my bag!" Harry cried out.

"Not now it`s mine" Hermione boasted.

"Fine Aipom go" Harry ordered.

"Go Elekid" The two pokemon were glaring at each other. Hermione made the first move ordering Elekid to do thunder. Aipom dodged the attack then ran forward his tail glowing white and punching the electric pokemon hard.

Elekid slid towards Hermione, Aipom Ran forward and used double hit knocking Elekid back more. Aipom watched Elekid as he got up after the double hit.

"Now Elekid use thunder punch" Hermione ordered Elekid ran at Aipom his fist began to crackle with electricity. Aipom used fire punch to defend against the thunder punch.

"Give me the bag Hermione" Harry ordered. Aipom then blurred and used to focus punch knocking the pokemon back into the sand pit. Elekid struggled to get up before passing out.

"Here keep that egg safe some people won`t give it back" Hermione warned.

"I will Hermione" Harry answered. Hermione shook her head, Aipom jumped up on Harry`s shoulder, Hermione returned Elekid and left Harry. Harry began walking back towards the common room, Harry noticed a light coming from his back pack opening Harry watched the eggs sprout arms, and legs and a tail. Harry pulled the glowing pokemon out of his back, the light faded and orange lizard with a cream belly and a fire on its tail was looking at him.

Harry pulled the pokedex out

CHARMANDER

The fire Lizard pokemon

Obviously prefers hot places. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail.

Harry smiled Charmander jumped at him and hugged him Aipom hugged the baby pokemon. Harry put Charmander in a Pokeball and ran towards the common room.

"Ron come here" Harry cried out as he got into the dorm.

"What do you want Harry?" Ron questioned.

"Go Charmander" Harry called out. The flame lizard came out, Charmander jumped up and hugged Harry. "Get off Charmander" Harry said. Charmander hopped down and began to cry, Harry picked up the baby.

"I didn`t mean to hurt you Charmander" Harry apologized.

"Harry when did you catch a Charmander?" Ron asked.

"She was an egg when I caught her" Harry answered. Charmander stared at Aipom who was on Harry`s shoulder. Charmander spit a couple balls of flame at him knocking Aipom off his shoulder. Aipom glared at the baby. Harry put Charmander in her Pokeball and then went and to sleep Aipom beside him. The Next morning Harry and immediately packed his back pack he was going to catch his third pokemon. He put some Pokemon food and baby pokemon food in his bag.

Harry was off after that as he walked he wondered who he was going to capture next, he looked through his pokedex. About noon Harry stopped and released Charmander and fed him from a bottle, while Aipom ate from Harry`s back pack. They began to move out Harry knew what pokemon he was going to catch he just needed to know where to find it.

He walked until he seen decrepit looking building Charmander held on Harry tightly at the sight of the building. The three went into the building Charmander shivering in Harry`s arms. They explored the building until they began to here creaking and other sounds. Aipom hopped up onto Harry's shoulder as the sounds increased.

Suddenly a purple ball with big white eyes flew into Harry freezing him up. Aipom grabbed Charmander and dove under a table. He then rolled out and tried to hit the ball with focus punch only for it to go right through. The ball then licked Aipom who froze, Harry knew what Aipom had to do.

"Aipom use fire punch and don`t let up" Aipom punched the pokemon again and again until Harry could move, Charmander watched in awed. Harry through a Pokeball at the ball it shook a couple of times before stopped.

Harry picked up the Pokeball and yelled loudly "I just made my first official catch" Aipom jumped up on Harry`s shoulder and hollered loudly "Pom Aip Aipom"

Harry picked up the fearful Charmander "There there baby its ok" Charmander hugged Harry again.

The three walked back to Hogwarts accomplishing what Harry set out to do catch a Gastly

AN

The next Chap will skip ahead until Harry`s first Quidditch match and his first battle with a professor.

Also he won`t catch a new pokemon for at least two chaps sticking with Aipom Charmander and Gastly.

Well review if you have any capture subjections

RON`S POKEMON Squirtle, Pidgey [not seen], Growlithe [Not seen]

HERMIONE`S Pokemon Elekid


	4. Qudditch, Training, and Duels Oh My

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry followed the fourth year Oliver wood out to the Quidditch pitch.

Oliver began to explain the game "Quidditch is easy enough to understand each team has seven players, three chasers, two beater, one keeper, and a seeker that`s you" Oliver dropped a case he was carrying and pulled out a red football sized ball with chunks taken out "This is a Quaffle now the chasers try to put through one of those three hoops" Oliver explained while pointing at three hoops on either end of the field "And the keeper that`s me tries to defend the hoop you with me so far" Oliver asked.

"I think so" Harry answered, what are those?" Harry asked pointing at two balls that were chained down and seemed to be fighting against the bindings.

"You better take this" Oliver stated handing Harry a bat before releasing the ball which shot into the air. It came back straight towards Harry who smashed it away with the bat the ball soared over the castle wall. It came back a few seconds later Oliver caught it and struggled to chain it down again.

"What was that" Harry asked awed.

"Bludger nasty little buggers" Oliver said while forcing the ball back into its bindings "But you are a seeker" Oliver told him. Oliver pulled out a tiny golden ball and handed it to Harry.

"I like this ball" Harry stated.

"Ah you like it now just wait its wicked fast and near impossible to see" Oliver announced.

"What do I do with it" Harry questioned confused.

"You catch it, before the other team's seeker. You catch this Potter and we win" Oliver answered. Oliver gave Harry a school broom before telling him "We`ll get you a good racing broom Potter, McGonagall make sure of that" Harry shot into the air and began to do twirls and spins. Harry and Oliver worked for a couple of hours before Harry was able to leave. Harry went to his usual place beside the lake be bringing out his two pokemon Aipom was back in his dorm.

"Ok guys I want to challenge a professor so I need to train you a bit first we`ll start with your accuracy, Charmander shoot at me with ember, Gastly hit me with shadow ball" Harry ordered both pokemon nodded Charmander a bit slowly. Gastly shot the shadow ball Harry dodged the attack this continued for a couple of hours. The three were stopped by Aipom who ran toward Harry and began to wave urgently both Began to wave around.

Harry followed Aipom down to the dungeons they heard voices. Harry walked in and froze up he could feel electricity around him. Some students from Slytherin and Gryffindor were sitting in stands. Harry looked out to a bunch of power poles charged with electricity. Snape stood in the far side of the field. Harry eyes traveled to the side closer to him. Ron was standing in a box close to Harry.

"Ron what are you doing!" Harry exclaimed.

"I`m beating this prat" Ron answered angrily.

"Ron you can`t beat him all you have is Squirtle who judging by his battle field is weak" Harry tried to talk some sense into Ron.

"I`ll win Harry now get to the stands" Ron ordered.

Harry walked towards the stands and sat beside Hermione "What happened why, did Ron challenge Snape?" Harry asked the bushy haired girl.

"Snape said something about Ron`s family" Hermione answered coldly.

"This will be a three on three battle the first trainer to lose three pokemon loses. Also only the student may substitute pokemon" A seventh Year Slytherin announced.

"Growlithe stand tall" Ron ordered.

"Electivire battle" Snape roared a giant yellow and black pokemon with two long black tails with red tips. Hermione froze up at the site "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.

"That`s Elekid`s final form" She answered. Harry watched the pokemon walk slowly over to Ron`s Growlithe.

"Growlithe flame thrower" Ron ordered. The flames hit Electivire only to bounce off and look like it did no damage. Electivire picked Growlithe up on Snapes order and threw him, Snape then ordered a thunder attack slamming Growlithe in one of the power poles. Growlithe got up only to receive a thunder punch causing him to slam face first into the ground.

Every Gryffindor sucked in air, Ron didn`t even injure the pokemon.

"Pidgey Stand tall Don`t get near it" Ron ordered. Pidgey flew as high as possible it then circled the arena a couple of times.

"Pidgey use quick attack then get out of there" Ron hollered the bird flew straight down at a high speed.

"Catch it" Snape said simply Electivire caught the tiny bird with one hand "Now use thunder punch" Electivire released Pidgey just before the thunder punch hit driving it into the ground knocking it out.

"Go Squirtle stand tall" Ron yelled Squirtle looked an Electivire.

"End this quick point blank thunder" Snape ordered mercilessly. Squirtle didn`t stand a chance Electivire closed the distance and shot a thunder bolt, Squirtle flew straight by Ron and slammed into the wall cracking it.

"Squirtle!" Ron cried and picked the turtle up and bolted from the room. The Slytherin`s laughed, Harry looked at the man dressed in black.

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Hey Snape!" Harry hollered.

"What Potter?" Snape asked.

"I want to battle you right now" Harry answered angrily.

"Is that your team a baby" He said pointing at Charmander in Harry's hands "An idiot" He pointed Gastly who was floating beside him smiling goofily "And an un-evolved weakling" He pointed at Aipom.

"Ya I`ll battle you and win" Harry exclaimed.

"Come see me again when your Charmander`s teeth have grown in" Snape taunted before walking out of the arena, people began filter out soon only Harry and his team were left.

"We`re Going to beat that prat for Ron" Harry vowed his three pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Come on, were going to teach you a long range attack, Gastly we need to work on your speed, Charmander were going to need you to be able to use flame thrower." Harry told the three. Two weeks sped by quickly for Harry, with Oliver forcing him to go to Quidditch everyday trying to spend time with Charmander because he didn`t want his baby to become sulky, and finally training his three pokemon.

Harry was also trying to find out what the yellow blur that was becoming more and more frequent was. Soon it was time for Harry`s first Quidditch game. Harry walked into the locker room late trying to convince Charmander that he would be fine finally leaving her with Ron, Aipom, and Gastly.

"Harry you`re lat hurry up and change" Oliver ordered angrily. Once he was done Oliver flung a package into his hands. "Here" Was all he said. Harry opened the package and pulled out a stream lined broom with the words Nimbus 2000 printed on the handle.

"Whoa that`s a..." One of the Weasley twins started surprised.

"Nimbus 2000" The other picked up.

"Fastest racing broom" the other picked up afterword`s.

"The market" They finished together. Harry looked at the broom why would Oliver get this what if he lost control.  
"I know you can handle it" Oliver told Harry who saw him eyeing the broom scared. Oliver grabbed Harry`s shoulder and they all began to walk out Harry covered his eyes as he walked out of the tunnel to the Quidditch pitch.

"Mount your brooms" Madam Hooch Hollered both teams hopped on to their brooms. "Flint Wood shake hands" She ordered the two captain who more or less tried to crush each other's hand.

"Begin" She hollered throwing up the Quaffle. Harry`s shot into the air going way faster than the school brooms he was using before. His eyes began to scan around for the glint of gold, his eyes locked on to a gold glint just above the Slytherin goal posts. Shooting towards the gold he heard

"Oh it looks like the first Year Potter has seen something" He then seen a bat just barely able to dodge the bat spinning out loosing focus on the glint.

"Look likes Slytherin is up to its same old dirty tricks those Bast..." The announcer started only to be stopped by McGonagall Voice hollering "Jordan!" Harry smiled as he watched for the glint Suddenly Harry seen everything go white. His hands locked on to his broom as it shot forward, Harry sucked in air as everything began to spin.

"What`s happening up their?" Hagrid asked as he watched Harry go flying around wildly. Hermione looked at the crowd and seen a person at the bottom of the Slytherin stands with a Green disk with ball forming a ring around it, Causing A light to blind Harry.

"Charmander come with me" Charmander was tearing up she looked at Hermione. The two went under the stands to be the boy was.

"Draco, Charmander use flame ember on the disk" Charmander glared at the boy and then sucked in air and released its strongest flame thrower it could knocking the disk out. Malfoy bolted Hermione looked up and watched Harry still flying around wildly. She began to look up her eyes locking on Snape who was whispering under his breath. She ran up to the teacher box all of the teachers too distracted by Harry to notice. Hermione accidently hit Quirrell a fearful teacher who talked with a stutter Hermione whispered to Charmander "Ember" Charmander hit Snape with the ember lighting his robes on fire. Charmander then tried to dive at Snape she was angry at him for trying to knock Harry off his broom. Hermione caught the Pokemon and ran.

Harry flew straight down and hopped off his broom and keeled over for what people expected to puke. Harry then shot his arm straight into the air a gold ball with wing fluttering wildly in his hand, The crowd roared and in Slytherin`s case booed.

"What a catch Potter" The boy Harry thought was Jordan roared over the loud speaker. Harry was about to walk off the pitch when he was bowled over by Gastly, Charmander, and Aipom all hugging well except Gastly who was kissing him chilling Harry to the bone.

"I`m now get off I need to change" Harry said out of breath. After Harry changed they walked up to the Common room, as soon as Harry walked in Harry was picked up and repeatedly throw into the air.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Harry cried out.

"Because Harry you broke two records Fastest time to catch the Snitch and first person to ever do it with his Mouth" Oliver told Harry who just smiled proudly

Ron was in the hospital wing with his injured Pokemon He looked at Squirtle tears came down his face.

"You really feel bad?" Hermione asked.

"I should have listened to Harry and none of this would have ever happened" Hermione answered.

"Well to yes but you couldn`t have known Snape was so ruthless" Hermione told him.

"But that`s no excuse I knew Squirtle was weak against Electivire but I still sent her out what kind of friend does that?" Ron cried.

"Ron you let anger cloud your judgment" Hermione told him.

"Squirtle is my best friend and I let her get hurt" Ron exclaimed angry at himself.

"Elekid come out, Ron this is my only pokemon and he is also my best friend" She told him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ron questioned.

"Because you got Harry I don`t even have that, but anyways Elekid would you forgive me if I ever made I mistake and you got Hurt?" She asked the pokemon. Elekid nodded vigorously before jumping at Hermione.

"See and I bet Squirtle will forgive you too" Hermione said she then walked out of the hospital wing.

The next morning Harry and Ron were eating when Draco came up to them and snarled "Bet you think you`re a big man just because you caught the Snitch, I`m still the better wizard you want to duel and I can prove it" Malfoy whispered.

"Were and when?" Harry snarled.

"Tonight midnight the trophy room" Malfoy answered.

"Fine" Harry answered. Malfoy left a smirk on his face, Hermione watched him leave.

"You can`t be seriously thinking about going?" Hermione announced quietly.

"Yes I am" Harry assured her.

"Harry it could be a trap, you can`t go" Hermione ordered.

"I`m going" Harry told her.

Midnight came and Harry was sitting in the trophy room with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione arguing quietly about why she came.

"Come on my sweets let's find those curfew breakers" The voice of Argus Filch broke the silence. Harry and the others dove behind a stand. They climbed under a table and began to crawl slowly towards the door came in followed by his cat Mrs. Norris and his pokemon Zubat who began to cry into the air. The three bolted knowing what Zubat was doing.

They ran and tried to open a random door it was locked Hermione pushed by the two pulling out her wand and saying "Let me try alohamora"

The lock clicked and Harry and Ron ran in flowed by Hermione. The two boy listened as the three walked by.

"Wonder why they didn`t check in here?" Ron asked.

"I think I know why" Hermione stuttered out. Turning and looking they all froze a giant dog with three head was looking back at them. Harry felt around for the doorknob and slowly opened the door before they all ran out the dog lunging forward.

They ran out back to the common room Hermione huffed out "I`m going to bed before you two come up with another brilliant way to get us killed or worse Expelled!"

"She really needs t get her priority's straightened out" Ron stated as Hermione left.

AN Love that line^

Also some of the things are happening sooner than they should it the next chap will skip until Halloween Harry might also get the Snape Key in the next chap but I`m not certain yet.

Who with Quidditch homework adn training


	5. Harry vsSnape Cool Harryvs Troll oh crap

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry watched Gastly Move so fast he became a purple blur dodging Charmander`s flame thrower. Halloween was coming up in a couple of days and Harry wanted to challenge Snape before then so he was training his pokemon really hard.

"Switch up Aipom hit Charmander with swift" Harry ordered happily watch Charmander flip and roll to dodge the move [I know swift is unavoidable it just doesn`t make sense to me that a bunch of star`s is un-dodge able]. Charmander kept dodging the attacks Harry suddenly ordered "Focus punch" Aipom lunged forward slamming the tail into Charmander who slid back.

"Ok guys I think we`re ready to challenge Snape, but remember to be prepared to dodge anything" Harry said all three nodded in agreement "Ok so we challenge Snape tomorrow give you guys time to rest return, come on Aipom" Aipom and Harry went to the common room, Ron was sitting talking to Squirtle.

"Hey Harry" Ron greeted, Squirtle waved at the two.

"Hey Ron what`s up?" Harry asked his friend.

"Nothing you want to have a game of wizard chess"?" Ron said. Harry nodded and began to set up his parts, as soon as Harry made his first move the chest pieces started to yell moves at him.

"What the hell" Harry hollered jumping back.

Ron had a giant smile "It`s called wizard chess for a reason"

"Ok" Harry answered watching Ron make a move. As the game progressed Harry knew he was out matched easily.

"Harry you kind of stink" Ron taunted.

"Ron Are going to watch my battle against Snape?" Harry asked.

Ron went wide eyed at Harry then grabbed His shirt "You can`t battle Snape you seen what he did to my pokemon"

"You were unprepared I have a plan" Harry told Ron pulling his hands off his shirt.

"Harry...I`ll be... there" He told Ron slowly.

"Ok Thanks Ron" Harry said.

The next morning Harry went to the Great Hall Snape was eating breakfast, Harry walked towards him. Snape eyed him and then asked him "What do you want Potter?"

"To battle Snape" Harry answered. He looked at Harry and nodded everyone watched the two leave every Gryffindor followed the two. Snape and Harry walked into the electric stadium

Flint walked out "This will be a three on three pokemon, the first trainer to run out of pokemon loses. Also only the student may substitute pokemon"

"So who are you going to start with Aipom" Snape called across the arena. Snape dug into his Pokeball and threw out a poke ball calling out "Electivire go to battle" The same giant yellow pokemon glared at Harry.

"Go Gastly you can do this" Gastly came out with a big smile on his face.

"Idiot, Electivire use thunder punch" Electivire ran towards the ball.

"Gastly Dodge then use shadow ball" Harry told Gastly. Gastly dodged blurring the thunder punch missed him, Gastly then shot a black ball hitting Electivire in the chest sending him sliding back towards Snape.

"Now use lick" Gastly shot forward and licked the electric pokemon.

"Electivire Use thunder" Snape ordered. Electivire struggled to charge the attack, Gastly shot away Electivire couldn`t focus on the speedy pokemon.

"End this with Giga Drain!" Harry ordered. Gastly stopped moving then a purple mist spread across to Electivire, Electivire roared in pain as the mist reached him. Electivire went Unconsciousness.

"Return you`re useless" Snape said.

"Jerk" Harry whispered under his breath.

"Go Luxray end this quick" Snape ordered, I lion like creature with yellow eyes. Harry pulled out his pokedex.

LUXRAY

The Lighting Lion Pokemon

It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects.

"Luxray use Charge Beam" Snape ordered ruthlessly.

"Dodge i..." Harry started but was to late the attack hit Gastly knocking him out. Harry pulled out Gastly`s Pokeball and put him back "You did great" Harry pulled out his second Pokeball and threw it yelling "Go Charmander you can do this"

Charmander came out of his Pokeball and looked at the Luxray, then to Harry who nodded at her.

"Luxray use Strength" Snape told Luxray. Luxray shot forward slamming into Charmander who bounced across the arena and into the wall.

"Now thunder fang until Charmander gives up" Snape commanded. Harry watched horror stricken as the thunder lion pokemon Jumped on his baby. Luxray bit into Charmander who cried out in pain, Luxray the locked on and began to shock the baby.  
"Charmander no, Snape you can`t do this" Harry begged, Snape just smiled.

"Charmander use flame thrower" Harry commanded desperately. Charmander`s eyes opened at her trainers command and tried to use flame thrower but it was no use Luxray was just too powerful.

"Charmander I know you can do this use flame thrower one more time" Harry tried. Charmander sucked in air she never realised the flame on her tail increased as she blew she began to glow.

The flame blew Luxray off everybody who was watching were shocked, Charmander increased in size and a horn began to grow in the back of her head, Charmander`s claw`s grew longer. The light faded to a much stronger looking lizard with a bigger flame on its tail, she was also darker.

"Charmeleon" She roared looking at Luxray viciously, Luxray snorted. Harry pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Charmeleon.

CHARMELEON

The Flame Dragon Pokemon

It is very hot-headed by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins

"Charmeleon are we going to win?" Harry asked, Charmeleon nodded her claw`s then glowed bright white. "What is that?" Harry pointed the pokedex at Charmeleon's Pokeball

CHARMELEON

Flame Thrower

Ember

Double Team

Slash

"Slash I never taught her tha..." Harry started but stopped when he heard.

"Luxray Charge Beam"

"Dodge" Harry yelled hoping it wasn`t too late. But surprised again Charmeleon disappeared then appeared behind Luxray.

"Use Slash" Harry yelled. Charmeleon Shot forward before Luxray could react the attack hit, "Again" Charmeleon slashed again this time knocking out Luxray.

"Way to go Charmeleon you up for one more battle?" Harry asked before getting bowled over by the overjoyed Charmeleon.

"Get off" Harry cried out Charmeleon jumped off and began to cry "Oh sorry Charmeleon you`re still my baby but you`re bigger now" Harry soothed. Charmeleon jumped up happily hugging Harry before going back to the battle field.

"Go Raichu" Snape said. A rather small in comparison to the rest of Snape`s pokemon came out, It was gold with big ears and a long tail with a lightning bolt on the end. It`s cheeks sparked as it looked at its opponent.

"Use focus punch" Snape ordered.

"Slash" Harry told Charmeleon. The two pokemon ran toward each other and the attacks met, both pokemon slid towards their trainer.

"Thunder" Snape commanded.

"Use flame thrower" Harry yelled. The two attacks collided again but unlike last time Raichu`s thunder began to slowly over power the already weak Charmeleon. The attack finally hit Charmeleon She flew back into Harry knocked out.

Her eyes fluttered opened, She looked sadly up at Harry as if saying she was sorry, Harry hugged the pokemon "You did great Charmeleon you need to rest leave the rest to Aipom" Harry was about to put her back in her ball but was stopped. "You want to watch?" Charmeleon nodded weakly.

"Aipom go do this for Charmeleon" Harry roared putting Charmeleon into a sitting position. Aipom stood up on its tail.

"Use thunder" The attack missed Aipom who drooped on to its legs.

"Stay still move only to dodge" Harry commanded. Aipom was shocked but listened against his better judgement. Raichu`s thunder attack just kept coming and Aipom just dodged. Harry studied the pokemon waiting for the moment when he would launch an attack.

"Now Use fire punch" Harry yelled as Raichu began to pant tiredly. Aipom ran forward and slammed his fist into Raichu who just slid back.

"Now double hit" Harry said. Aipom began to knock Raichu back Snape watched it all happening, until his eyes flashed.

"Now use Focus punch then thunder" Raichu dodged the next fist then slid forward and sent Aipom flying with its focus punch, and ended with a thunder.

"Aipom get up now ad use fire punch" Aipom shot up the fist on his tail on fire.

"Thunder punch Raichu" The two pokemon ran at each other, their fist collided and then exploded both trainers sat and waited for the smoke to clear. Everybody was holding their breath waiting. Finally the Smoke cleared to a severely tired Aipom standing in front of and unconscious Raichu.

"Aipom wins" Flint grumbled angrily. All the Gryffindor`s Cheered as Harry returned Charmeleon and picked up the tired Aipom.

"You did great Aipom" Harry praised. Harry smiled and tried to get out of the crowd.

"Potter you defeated me and so this is yours" Snape told him handing him a key with SS and two snake wrapped around it. Snape walked and Ron came over to Harry with a giant smile, He clapped Harry on the back.

"Harry I can`t believe you beat Snape you should have seen his face when he realised" Ron babbled happily.

"Ron I`m going to check out this training room I`ll see you in a couple of minutes" Harry told Ron who nodded. Harry went to the across the arena and slid the key in, Harry walked into a room with like ten book shelf with at least half was potion books. On the far side of the wall were cauldrons and a bunch of what looked like muggle punching bags. Weights were on the wall closest to Harry, Harry looked straight and seen a note.

He walked over and read the note.

Dear Who ever

Hello you beat me in battle

My belief is that pokemon reach perfection when they are at their strongest. As so I trained my pokemon until they were as physically strong as possible.

Harry left the room doubting how much he would use it.

Halloween came fast from what Harry heard he couldn`t wait until the feast, First up that morning was Charms. Harry went into Flitwick class and sat down in the back, Neville came in a couple minutes later and sat beside Harry. Soon the entire class was filled up Ron came running in late and was forced to sit by Hermione.

"Ok Class today we`ll be working on the levitation charm, the incantation is Wingardium Leviosa" Flitwick told the class, he then demonstrated the spell. The class began to work Ron was waving his wand wildly. "No,No,No you`re going to take some ones eye out" Hermione scolded. "Ok fine you do if you`re so clever go on" Ron argued. "Fine Wingardium Leviosa" The feather on their desk shot into the Air Ron grew angry. The bell rang and Ron huffed out and angrily "She`s a no it all, no wander she has no friends except her pokemon" Hermione ran by the two boy. "I think she heard you Ron" Harry commented "So" Ron huffed angrily. The rest of the day Hermione was in no class which Harry found odd When the Halloween feast came Harry left his pokemon in his dorm letting them rest in quite, Ron did the same. Harry looked up and down the table looking for Hermione When he heard a girl say "Granger`s still in the bathroom crying" "Ya" another replied. Harry was about to go get Hermione when Quirrell came in yelling "Troll in the dungeon" Then said quietly "Just thought you should know" Passing out everybody began to panic. Until Dumbledore shot his wand into the air releasing coloured sparks "Prefects take the students back to their common room staff follow me" "Ron Hermione she doesn`t know about the troll" Harry told Ron. "So what" Ron answered. "Ron it`s your fault she doesn`t know" Harry indicated. "Fine let's go fine her" Ron said grumbling something about suicidal friends. The two went up to the charms hallway. They ran to the first bathroom just in time to see a hulking figure walk in, they turned and were about to run away when they heard a scream. Harry and Ron ran into the bath room The giant troll`s smell stopped both in their tracks. Harry watched Hermione`s Elekid Send an electric attack at the troll serving only to annoy it. Harry did some both really brave and really stupid. He ran at the troll and dove onto it`s back Troll`s hand felt its back stupidly knocking Harry down. It turned and brought it`s club down just meters from Harry who began to crawl under each stall moving as fast as he could. The troll brought it`s club down again this crushing the stall next to Harry, Who rolled out and ran toward Ron who was still in shock. Spearing Ron the two rolled out the door the troll followed. Ron pulled out his wand and did the first spell that came to mind "Wingardium Leviosa" The trolls club flew into the Air and came back down with a crack. The troll grabbed it`s head and cried out in pain blood coming down his face. He grabbed the troll out of anger when the yellow blur flew in front of Harry and Ron. It was a tiny yellow pokemon with big black ears "Pichuuuuuu" It cried releasing a powerful thunder hitting the troll in the cut. The troll stumbled back breaking the door as it fell, Harry watched the tiny pokemon blur away. Harry walked into the bathroom Hermione was holding Elekid tightly, Harry climbed over the troll and whispered "Are you ok" Hermione didn`t get a chance to answer they both a loud angry scream "Ronald Weasley and let me guess Harry Potter" Harry froze up and the two got up McGonagall was looking at the two boy`s "Ok so far this year you`ve killed a troll, scaled a mountain, did a death dive to catch a silly ball, and nearly get bucked off your broom what next kill an evil professor" She screamed in his face sarcastically. "Professor this is all my fault, I thought that just because I read up on trolls me and Elekid could defeat it, if Ron and Harry hadn`t come it would`ve killed me" Hermione lied. She looked at Hermione shocked "Well if that's the case fifteen points from Gryffindor Shame on you Ms. Granger, and twenty points to Gryffindor for extreme bravery. And Mr. Potter I don`t want to see you at a scene like this again" The three walked back to Gryffindor tower Hermione asked awkwardly "So tomorrow night you want to study with me" "Ya, ok" The two boys answered in unison. Funny how killing a troll can bring people together. AN Hope you liked now I think I`ll chill out on the updates Well review with your idea`s on pokemon Hermione Ron or Harry could catch and I`ll do my best to add them to the story Sorry about the last part I don`t know why its so messed up but is better then the squished up font that it was I`ll try to fix it


	6. Snorlax, Snapes Threat?

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the forest the leaves falling, looking for a pokemon Ron could send to hi mum. Hermione was also looking for new pokemon she wanted to challenge McGonagall but knew she would lose with just one pokemon.

"I give up" Ron exclaimed loudly. Just after a tiny pink pokemon rolled out of a bush by Ron, Harry reacted quickly and yelled "Aipom swift" The tiny pokemon got blown back.

"Ron catch it now" Harry yelled at his friend.

"Why that thing looks so weak?" Ron answered being thick headed.

"Ron it`s not for you that thing is adorable" Hermione told Ron. Aipom and Harry were shaking their heads wondering how somebody could be so thick. The group got moving after that Ron Pointed his Pokedex at the ball.

CLEFFA

The Star Shaped Pokemon

This cute pokemon is usually caught by females because of its outright cuteness

Also some people believe Cleffa rides shoot star`s

Harry rolled his eyes as Hermione, Ron got in another fight, Elekid, and Squirtle meanwhile we're looking at each other lovingly. Aipom began to push the two pokemon apart, He was sick off the way they were acting. Harry was the same but for opposite reason, they were always fighting.

"Hey Aipom what do you think about going back to the castle" Aipom nodded vigorously. The two began to walk back when Harry heard a voice.

"Quirrell I am the kind of man you don`t want as an enemy now are you going to tell me what I want to know"

"I`m telling you Severus I don`t know how to get by the beast Hagrid wouldn`t tell me how, he already has a dragon Sally" Another voice Harry recognised as professor Quirrell. He under a bush and began to crawl towards the voices.

"Yes his pokemon I guess Sally would be a good legal replacement for a dragon" The voice said calmly.

"Yes Dumbledore did a good job by allowing Hagrid to catch it" Quirrell stuttered out. Harry got them just in time to see Snape walking away. Harry went rigid everything was clicking in his mind, Snape was trying to get past that three headed dog but what would he want.

"Aipom what do we do?" Harry asked. Aipom began to whisper to Harry, Harry smiled "We find out what`s behind that dog then we steal before Snape can" Aipom nodded vigorously. Harry smiled he was going to Hagrid`s hut.

"Hey Hagrid can I vi..." Harry didn`t get a chance to finish Sally, and a giant dog knocked him over.

"Fang, Sally get im" Hagrid hollered pulling the two off him, Hagrid beamed down at the two "Well if it aint Arry and Aipom, I Eard you beat Professor Snape"

"Ya Hagrid I`m sorry for not stopping by early I`ve been busy training Aipom and my other pokemon, plus I got to keep up in school Quidditch" Harry explained.

"Ya I figured that, rock cake" Hagrid offered a pastry. Harry grabbed the cake and bit down Aipom beside him doing the same thing. Both pokemon and trainer cried out in pain a flash of white and Charmeleon was out of her Pokeball her claws glowing white. She looked around the unfamiliar surroundings then to imposing looking Hagrid and ran at him.

Sally flew straight at the pokemon knocking Charmeleon back into Harry.

"Charmeleon it`s ok Hagrid gave me super hard cake" Harry grumbled rubbing his jaw, Aipom did the same.

"Harry she`s a beautiful" Hagrid gushed.

"Ya she`s my baby" Harry told Hagrid while rubbing Charmeleon on her head, Charmeleon snorted some flames contently.

"Harry when did you catch Er?" Hagrid asked starry eyed

"Her mother gave it to me when Aipom and I saved it from a Skarmory" Harry told Hagrid happily. Charmeleon glared at Aipom who was sitting on Harry`s shoulder, She blew a couple of embers knocking Aipom down.

Aipom jumped up and swung a focus punch at Charmeleon, just dodged it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked the two squabbling pokemon. They both looked down embarrassed, Harry hugged the two.

"Hagrid do you know anything about that three headed dog in the school?" Harry asked rubbing Aipom and Charmeleon.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid questioned

Harry looked at Hagrid then to Fang, and Sally "Only you could name a giant three headed dog Fluffy" Harry stated firmly.

"Don`t go near Fluffy again unless you can sing" Hagrid went wide eyed then began to mutter "Shouldn`t have said that I really shouldn't have said"

"Singing soothes that thing what`s it protecting?" Harry asked quickly.

"That`s between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel" Hagrid roared before clapping his hand over his mouth.

Harry beamed then took Hagrid yelling "You`re too smart for your own good"

"Hermione, Ron" Harry Hollered trying to find the two Aipom was yelling beside him. Charmeleon began to shoot a flame in the air. They ran right until a giant blue pokemon sleeping, the thing groaned and looked at the three.

Harry whipped out his pokedex and pointed it at as he backed off.

SNORLAX

The Sleeping Pokemon

Snorlax's typical day consists of nothing more than eating and sleeping. It is such a docile Pokémon that there are children who use its expansive belly as a place to play.

Snorlax Began to walk towards the fearful three, Charmeleon shot forward its claws glowing. It slashed into pokemon only bouncing off, Snorlax rubbed were the attack hit. It then swung its fist back and brought it down hard freezing Charmeleon.

"Aipom use Fire punch on Charmeleon" Aipom swung his fist into Charmeleon unthawing her. Harry and the two pokemon began to run but an attack flew by their head hitting the ground in front of him. Ice wall created in front of them.

"Aipom use swift, Charmeleon use ember" the attacks combined the star`s flew in the ember. Hitting Snorlax the pokemon began to go back but it wasn`t even injuring the pokemon or it didn`t look like it was.

Harry realised that he needed to catch the pokemon it was too strong. Harry Pulled out an empty Pokeball and enlarged it.

"End this Aipom use fire punch, Charmeleon use flame thrower" Charmeleon did the attack stopping Snorlax`s charge towards them. Aipom ran his fist engulfed in fire, he stuck his fist into the flame thrower increasing his fire punches power. The attack slammed into Snorlax, who stepped back a couple of steps.

Harry chucked the Pokeball it shook a couple times before beeping Harry walked up and picked up the Pokeball and yelled "I caught a Snorlax" Aipom punched him in the gut "Oh Ya Hermione, Ron" Harry yelled.

"Ok Charmeleon Aipom Snorlax knows. Ice punch, Ice beam, body slam, and blizzard" Harry told the two pokemon walking beside him.

"Turtwig use razor leaf" A girl yelled.

"Squirtle use skull bash" Ron ordered Harry smiled. He knew it was Ron and Hermione, so decided to bug them.

He watched his two friends he pulled out one Pokeball "Snorlax go I want you to scare my friends ok" The large pokemon nodded eagerly. Snorlax walked slowly pushing tree`s over He then aimed and created a wall of ice.

"Squirtle use water gun" Ron ordered urgently.

"Turtwig razor leaf" The attacks hit Snorlax who just yawned, Hermione, and Ron went bug eyed at this. Hermione pulled out a Pokeball and threw it the ball just bounced off Snorlax.

Harry laughed loudly walking into view "You guys should have seen your face it looked like you swallowed a slug when Snorlax attacked" Harry laughed out.

"Harry you nearly gave me a heart attack" Ron, and Hermione yelled angrily at Harry. Snorlax giggled kind of and Harry returned him.

"When did you catch that thing?"Hermione asked.

"Oh I caught when I came looking for you two why?" Harry answered.

"Oh why were you looking for us?" Ron questioned

"Remember the three headed dog?" Harry began. Harry told them everything He knew about the dog and Snape.

"That thing`s name is Fluffy?" Ron said thinking that Hagrid was insane.

"Yes Ron but we have to figure out what's behind the dog" Harry told them.

"It`s not what`s behind the dog its what`s under the dog" Hermione stated clearly annoyed that they were both so shocked. "Honestly am I the only person who see`s these things, the dog was on a trap door" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Well Hermione I was too preoccupied by the fact that Fluffy was going eat us" Ron yelled back using Fluffy`s name sarcastically.

"Guy`s we have a bigger problem who is Nicholas Flamel?" Harry said loudly stopping a fight before it could start. The three spent the rest of their time in the library as Christmas break grew closer their search became more and more frantic. By the time they were saying good bye to Hermione they accomplished nothing.

"Ron so what`s the plan since you`re not going" Harry asked as they walked back up to the common room.

"Well I want to challenge Sprout" Ron told Harry who agreed whole heartily. The two went and grabbed their winter cloak then went to Harry`s usual training spot.

"Won-Won vs. Ickle Potter who will win" One of the twins exclaimed.

"Come one Won-Won show him what being a baby can do" The other yelled.

"Shut up you two" Ron yelled angrily.

"Three versus three Ron?" Harry asked unaffected by the twins.

"Yes I`ll start, Go Growlithe" Ron sated. Growlithe came out and glared at Harry, Harry pulled out his pokedex and aimed at the pokemon.

GROWLITHE

The Puppy Pokemon

Growlithe has a superb sense of smell. Once it smells anything, this Pokémon won't forget the scent, no matter what. It uses its advanced olfactory sense to determine the emotions of other living things.

"Ok first battle, go Snorlax" Harry called. The blue giant came out and was sleeping, immediately Harry began to yell "Snorlax get up"

"Harry come one" Ron yelled. Soon after Harry returned Snorlax and sent Aipom out, Harry Ron battled Harry won but it was close. They went to sleep that Night Ron smiling he was going to battled Sprout and unlike the failed battle with Snape he was going to win.

AN

Hope you like now is the last quick update sorry I had a sudden inspiration


	7. Ron vs Sprout Snorlax leaves

Sprout and Ron were standing on opposite ends of the sprout arena, Harry had taken the job of being referee since he was one of the only students at Hogwarts. The twins and the rest of the staff were watching.

"Ok this will be a three on three battle, in addition only the student my substitute pokemon" Harry yelled

"Go Roserade" Sprout yelled. A flower looking pokemon with a bouquet of flowers for hands and looked like it had white hair and a green cape. It`s eyes were the most remarkable they were red, Harry and Ron pulled out a their pokedex and pointed it.

ROSERADE

The Bouquet Pokemon

With the movements of a dancer, it strikes with whips that are densely lined with poison thorns.

"I sure hope this works" Ron muttered before pulling out a Pokeball and yelling "Squirtle go" The blue turtle came out looking at the bigger pokemon.

"Poison Jab" She told Roserade, Roserade ran at Squirtle both hands glowed Purple.

"Withdraw" Ron ordered simply. Squirtle went into her shell Roserade began to punch Squirtle`s shell Punch after punch until Ron yelled "Now Squirtle use Water Gun"

Squirtle went rocketing across the arena jumping out of her shell she smiled at Roserade, Ron then ordered "Ice Beam While spinning" Squirtle jumped into the air and a blue beam not as large as Snorlax but big for Squirtle`s size came out of her mouth.

Harry smiled he was playing this from the point of a wizard chess player "You can do this Ron" Harry cried out happily.

Soon Ron created house of Mirrors out of with the ice beam, Roserade looked around confused. Sprout could hardly see Squirtle and Roserade 'what is he planning' She thought

"Now use with draw and water gun" Squirtle shot like a rocket hit one of the ice mirrors like a ramp shooting into the air Squirtle came out of her shell and looked down. "Now use water gun then ice beam" She listened and sent herself flying down towards Roserade.

Sprout was to blind to see Squirtle was flying towards Roserade until it was too late Squirtle had launched an ice beam point blank sending Roserade through the ice.

"Roserade is unable to battle winner Squirtle" Harry announced with a giant grin. Squirtle jumped up and down a white light engulfing her. She grew bigger and her tail grew longer and little what looked like wings sprouted from the side of her head, the light faded and she was darker blue and had longer teeth,

"Wartortle" She roared happily, Ron grinned and ran and hugged the turtle.

"You did great you up for one more battle?" He asked his newly evolved pokemon who nodded.

"You did good Ron but I won`t go down so easily" Sprout praised the boy. She pulled out her second Pokeball and threw it and yelled "Sceptile"

A large pokemon with a red lower jaw and a stripe on its front came out of the Pokeball it had two leaves on each arm and a long tree like tail.

"Use leaf blade" Sprout commanded. The leaves on its arm`s glowed green as it sliced through the ice going straight for Wartortle.

"Withdraw" Ron told her. Wartortle went into her shell.

Sprout smiled "Grab with your leaf blade" Sceptile did as it was told and slammed the leaf blade so Wartortle couldn`t water gun herself away. "Now use solar beam" The attack charged up and in one burst sent Wartortle flying.

She got u slowly after being blown away, Ron watched her He pulled out her Pokeball "Return"

He then pulled out a different Pokeball and yelled "Pidgeotto battle" A bird hovered into the air, it was brown and white with pink on its tail and head.

Harry pulled out his Pokeball and pointed it at the bird.

PIDGEOTTO

The Sky Raptor Pokemon

This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its large territory. If its living space is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.

"Use quick attack" Ron said. The bird shot forward a silver line streaked behind the bird, it hit Sceptile then shot into the air.

"Bullet seed Sceptile" Sprout ordered. Sceptile began to shoot orange egg shaped balls at Pidgeotto, Who dodged each attack.

"Now use Arial ace" Ron yelled. The bird disappeared then reappeared slamming into Sceptile, Sceptile caught Pidgeotto.

"Sceptile use Bullet Seed"

"Fly" Ron Roared. Pidgeotto flew in to the air being pelted by Sceptile, he got as high as possible before he began to swing side to side trying to knock Sceptile off. Their was an explosion after Pidgeotto slammed into the wall causing Sceptile to shoot the wall, the air cleared and both Sceptile and Pidgeotto were knocked out.

"Return" They said in unison. Both grabbed a new Pokeball and threw it, Ron let Growlithe out. Sprout let a giant turtle with three spikes in one side of its shell and the tree on the other side. Both Harry and ran pointed a pokedex at the pokemon.

TORTERRA

The continent Pokemon

Although Torterra has a frightening appearance they are quite friendly, allowing smaller pokemon to use the top of his shell for a home.

Growlithe barked at the giant, Torterra just stomped once.

"Torterra razor leaf" The giant roared then sent a bunt of leaves at Growlithe.

"Use ember to stop the attack then use flame thrower" Ron ordered, Growlithe shot the ember burning the razor leaf then used flame thrower hitting Torterra in the face.

"Use earth quake" Torterra reared up then slammed its two feet on the ground, the ground shattered Growlithe tried to jump and avoid but was caught between two parts of the crumbling floor.

"Torterra end this another earth quake" Ron went wide eyed there was no way Growlithe could take another one of Torterra`s earth quake`s.

"Jump into the air using flame thrower" Ron yelled Growlithe did what he was told and to his surprise, the attack missed. He was sent spinning by the force of his own flame thrower.

"Now use razor leaf"

"Flame wheel" Growlithe jumped into the air and began to do front flip becoming surrounded by fire. The razor leave`s burnt before they could hit Growlithe who just kept moving forward.

The attack hit Torterra who just faced it, Ron yelled "No not it`s face go under Torterra" Flame wheel dropped down going straight under Torterra. A long burn formed under Torterra`s body. Growlithe breathed heavily, Torterra dropped down going unconscious.

"Torterra is unable to battle winner Growlithe" Harry announced happily. Ron had a giant grin on his face, as he walked forward Sprout was smiling just as big.

"Excellent battle Mr. Weasley, You earned this the sprout key" She told him. They Had a giant PS on the top just like Harry`s key. It also had numerous plants wrapped around it and at the very top a badger.

Harry clapped Ron on the back and told him "You did it Ron great work" After that Harry left Ron to check out the Sprout room. Harry went and stood by the lake. He looked at Snorlax`s Pokeball and threw it..

"Snorlax hey buddy" Snorlax looked at Harry as he began to scrub down its back. Harry was going to earn Snorlax`s trust he couldn`t have him not listening like when he battled Ron. He looked at Snorlax who was just lying down.

"Snorlax do you want to go back and live in the wild?"Harry asked seriously. Aipom went wide eyed and began to get angry at Harry.

Snorlax shook his head no, Harry then asked "Why don`t you listen to me then?" Snorlax then motioned to his size.

"I`m too small?" Snorlax nodded.

"Well Snorlax what do I have to prove too I`m strong enough to lead you?" Harry Questioned. Snorlax stood up his fist glowed white.

"You want to battle?" Snorlax nodded.

"I`ll prove to size doesn`t matter Gastly go" Gastly came out of his Pokeball smiling wildly. Snorlax swung the ice punch down at Gastly.

"Dodge then use shadow ball" Gastly shot straight at Snorlax then flew around him until he faced Snorlax`s back. Gastly charged the attack and hit Snorlax but it looked like it did no damage, Harry looked shocked forgetting about Snorlax`s defences.

"Go into the air" Snorlax watched then launched a wide Ice beam freezing Gastly, Snorlax then swung an ice fist knocking Gastly out. Snorlax chuckled then turned and walked into the forest, Harry watched in shock as Snorlax left.

Harry went into Gryffindor tower and dropped on the bed tears came down his face 'how could I have pushed Snorlax away he may not have listened but for a short time he was my friend'

Harry woke up to a start Ron was tearing into his gift`s He looked at Harry and yelled "Hey presents" Harry looked at the foot of his bed to a small pile of presents.  
Harry opened the first on he reached for it was a green jumper with a snitch and his initials on it.

"Looks like mum sent you a Weasley jumper she always sends mine in maroon I hate maroon" Ron told Harry. Harry opened a present from Hermione it was the book she must have read ten times by now Hogwarts a history.

"She sent me one to does she really think we`ll ever read them" Ron put his two cents in.

"I think I might" Harry told Ron. Ron looked at him a little shocked, Harry smiled and opened a silver cloak and put it on.

"Harry where's your body" Ron screamed as he turned to Harry`s floating head.

"Where's my body" Harry screamed looking down at himself. Harry threw the cloak off and put in his trunk.

"That`s an invisibility cloak, Don`t let the twin`s ever see that"

"I don`t think that will be a problem considering you can`t see it" Harry said sarcastically. Backed off as Harry glared at him he slid the note that came with the invisibility cloak in his pocket.

He opened the last gift a pair of emerald green fingerless gloves He slid them on who ever made them knew how to sew pretty well. He seen a note that had that read

DON`T READ IN FRONT OF RON

Harry just like the note on the cloak slid into his pocket. Harry began to pack his bag he was going to find Snorlax, He put some clothes in and used the invisibility cloak and stole food from the table in the Great Hall. He then grabbed a couple blankets and left, Harry was in the forest when he felt the note`s still in his pockets.

They read

AN

Ha HA HA HA I just had to do it sorry next chap will be about Harry in the forest looking for Snorlax

Well review


	8. Retrieving Snorlax

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry began to read the first it was simple and to the point.

This cloak used to belong to your father I thought it was time to return it to you

Harry continued into the forest snow coming down slowly Aipom was on his shoulder. Harry walked to a frozen water fall, He realised this where he fist seen Aipom. He was being followed he could feel it, turning quickly Harry yelled "Aipom swift into that bush"

The attack hit the bush when a yellow blur slid out Harry pointed his pokedex at it

PICHU

The Tiny Mouse Pokemon

It plays with others by touching tails and setting off sparks. This appears to be a test of courage.

Harry looked at the tiny mouse and then asked "Are you the same Pichu who saved us from the troll?" Pichu nodded.

"Why are you following me?" Harry questioned. Its cheeks sparked, and then pointed Aipom.

"You want to battle" Pichu nodded.

"Well I can`t I`m looking for someone" He turned and left Pichu. The pokemon kept following them, Harry was wondering where Snorlax was.

Pichu cut them off "Pichu I don`t have ti..." Harry started but was cut off by an electric attack hitting him and Aipom.

"Pichu Pi Pi Chu" It yelled angrily.

"Fine you want to battle Aipom use swift" Harry ordered. Aipom swung its tail a multitude of star`s came flying out. Pichu put its hands on its face and let all the star`s hit him before running on all fours electricity surrounding it.

"Dodge Aipom then use double hit" Pichu ran towards Aipom who jumped it easily then swung it`s fist hitting Pichu easily. Pichu struggled to get, Harry pulled a Pokeball and threw it.

Aipom looked at Harry, Who just shrugged told Aipom "You seen how powerful Pichu is" They continued to look when they heard a loud crash. They ran into an area were trees were knocked down Harry climbed through the knocked over tree. He seen Snorlax get blown black, Harry was about to run to his side when a pokemon a bit larger walked towards him.

Harry pointed his pokedex

RHYPERIOR

The Drill Pokemon

It can launch a rock held in its hand like a missile by tightening then expanding its muscles instantly.

Harry watched in horror as Rhyperior stomped it`s foot down on Snorlax, Harry sent out Gastly and Charmeleon.

"Gastly use shadow ball, Charmeleon flame thrower, Aipom use Swift" Harry ordered quickly. The shadow ball launched first then got surrounded by flames and then stars swirled around the flame shadow ball. The attack hit Rhyperior he retreated, Harry ran over to Snorlax.

"Snorlax are you ok" Harry asked fearfully. Snorlax nodded weakly, Harry knew Snorlax was severely injured. He also knew how to take care of minor injuries living with the Dursley`s you had to. Harry felt his forehead which was heating up.

"Charmeleon I need you to go get some ice there's a water fall a little in that direction follow my feet prints" Harry yelled. Harry was thinking He suddenly went into his bag, pulling out a book on plants with healing property`s.

He released Pichu "Ok Pichu Aipom can you go look for these three plants, on, will help heal some of the bones, the other will drop his fever, and the last will help with the open wounds" Both pokemon nodded and disappeared into the trees.

"Gastly can you can you fly up to the top of the tree`s and tell me if Rhyperior is coming" Gastly nodded.

"It will be ok Snorlax" Harry told the giant soothingly. Harry began to create a shelter with the tree branches, When Charmeleon got back she helped Harry construct a giant lean to.

"How are you feeling Snorlax?" Harry asked quietly. Snorlax looked up at Harry a little shocked by the smiling boy. Pichu and Aipom got back and Harry began to beat the plants in a fine paste, Harry slathered it on some of the open cuts on Snorlax.

Snorlax winced at the as Harry continued, Harry then Slathered a different past on Snorlax`s chest. Snorlax roared in pain as Harry put the cream on his ribs. Lastly Harry put a whole leaf on Snorlax`s tongue there was an immediate difference in temperature.

"Ok Guy`s can you go find something Snorlax can eat" The three pokemon on the ground nodded. Snorlax was angry with himself as he watched Harry put as much of the blankets on him as possible.

"Sleep well Snorlax you need to rest" As the hours wore on Harry knew he was going to be out Here all night. When Charmeleon, Aipom, and Pichu returned he fed Snorlax lax slowly.

It was the middle of the night Harry had built a fire and was laying beside Snorlax but was still awake in case Snorlax needed him. Harry heard galloping, He turned towards a man with a horse bottom.

"Harry Potter should not be in the forest dark deeds are at work" The creature said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked frightened.

"I am Firenze" He stated elegantly.

"What do you mean dark deeds Firenze?" Harry asked still a little scared but not nearly as much as before.

"Mar`s sure is bright tonight" He answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused.

"Be careful in the coming year`s Potter, also don`t let bonds go unchecked or you just might lose them" He told Harry. Harry watched him leave and just as suddenly the note in his pocket felt liked it weighed a thousand pounds.

Harry began to read

Dear Harry

Hullo my name is Ginny, Ginny Weasley to be exact. I`m Ron`s little sister you probably don`t remember me but I was at Platform Nin and three quarters. Well Ron told us you weren't expecting presents so I decided to send you the gloves my mum made me. She`s going to flip but who cares, But I heard from Ron Dumbledore s allowing students to enter the forest and capture...

Pokemon is that how you sell it she wrote after multiple attempts

heard you beat Snape and from what I hear from my brothers He`s a git. Well good for you, I wrote this letter because I`m bored plus you are Harry Potter.

Yours truly

Ginevra [don`t ever call me that or I`ll skin you alive] Weasley

Harry smiled widely vowing to send her a letter back. Harry spent the rest of the night nursing Snorlax and keeping the fire roaring. At about six in the morning a loud crash was heard, Harry watched as tree after tree fell down, coming towards him.

Harry froze up as Rhyperior came into view his entire pokemon standing front of him in an instant.

"You`re not getting to Snorlax even if you try" Harry yelled boldly. Rhyperior looked at the kid trying to stop him. Suddenly rocks began to compact in his hands. He then flung the boulder forward knocking out all his pokemon in one attack. Harry struggled to get up after the attack. Aipom and Charmeleon got up slowly to.

Snorlax watched in horror as Rhyperior began to charge up Rock Wrecker. Harry watched preparing to get hit when he heard Snorlax get up, and jump on top of him protecting him from the attack.

Snorlax then picked him up and put him on one of his shoulder`s "Snorlax you want to battle with me" Snorlax nodded.

"Ok Snorlax use ice punch then blizzard" Harry ordered. Snorlax slammed his fist in to Rhyperior then clapped hard creating a blizzard.

"Now use body slam" Snorlax jumped up and landed on the frozen Rhyperior. It ran off after the body slam, Harry jumped up and down all of his pokemon jump on him. They were all picked up buy Snorlax giving them a giant bear hug. Harry`s team smiled as they all began to walk back toward Hogwarts, Harry put Snorlax in his Pokeball as he wore out from the walking a little.

Soon they were back at Hogwarts a red faced McGonagall greeted them, Harry smiled innocently she exploded loudly screaming in his face "Go to the head masters office NOW!"

Harry and McGonagall walked in complete silence, as they got closer Harry`s breathing became more and more uneven. They stood on the moving staircase going up to Dumbledore`s office, as soon as they got to the top harry heard a friendly voice shout "Come in Minerva Harry"


	9. Bad Chap sorry dont read

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry sat beside McGonagall, Dumbledore was sitting across from them. This is the first time Harry seen Dumbledore serious usually he strikes Harry as an overgrown child.

"Well Harry what do you have to say for yourself?" Dumbledore asked sourly.

"Well I had to go into the..." Harry told Dumbledore the whole story about how he had to go and get Snorlax back.

"So you were willing to take a pokemon attack to protect your pokemon?" Dumbledore questioned giving Harry a stern gaze.

"Yes sir" Harry answered dumbly.

"Well Harry I have to suspend your forest privileges until further notice" Dumbledore told Harry angrily, Harry nodded.

"Yes sir may I leave?" Harry asked sadly. Dumbledore nodded and watched the boy leave slowly hoping for Dumbledore to change his mind.

Harry spent the rest of the break training Snorlax preparing to battle McGonagall. He knew Hermione would be mad that Ron, and Harry never even tried to look for Nicholas Flamel.

Currently Hurry was working on Snorlax`s already good defence knowing that somebody could take advantage of Snorlax`s lack of speed.

"Aipom continue to move and use swift, Snorlax keep defending until you see the perfect time to use ice punch" Harry yelled. This continued for a few minutes until Snorlax jumped forward knocking Aipom off his feet and then brought the glowing fist down on Aipom. Aipom closed his eyes waiting for an impact which never came.

"Way go Snorlax I can`t believe how far we`ve come in such a short period of time" Harry praised Snorlax bear hugged him happily.

"Hey Harry you know you need to calm down you training as much as Hermione reads" Ron joked.

"I heard that" Hermione scolded angrily walking up to the two.

"Hermione" They exclaimed running towards her happily.

"I take you haven`t been looking for Flamel" Hermione sated knowingly.

"Well we`ve been busy Harry lost Snorlax and he had to go get him, Harry also got suspended from going into the forest. I won my first key I battled professor Sprout" Ron told Hermione happily.

"Congratulation's Ron, Harry how could you" Hermione praised Ron happily, and then changed her mood completely scolding Harry angrily.

"I needed Snorlax back" Harry told Hermione. Snorlax grabbed Harry in a bear hug and began to spin him around jumping from one foot to the other as they spun.

"Snorlax need to breath" Harry tried to get out. Snorlax released Harry so fast.

Harry went back to the common room and studied for the start of term before going to sleep. The next day Harry was standing in an arena surrounded by fire, McGonagall was watching him.

"Ok Snorlax let's start with a bang" Harry hollered.

"Thought you would do that, I choose you Ninetales" A giant purple fox appeared in front of Harry. Harry whipped out his pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon, a white fox with red eyes appeared on its screen.

NINTALES

The Fox Pokemon

Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.

"Sounds like a wicked pokemon" Harry whispered.

"Quick Attack now Ninetales" McGonagall ordered. Before Harry could react the attack hit, Snorlax stepped back twice.

"Amazing power, but Snorlax is stronger" Harry whispered then yelled "End this body slam" Snorlax jumped up. Snorlax was about to land when Ninetales shot forward dodging the attack easily.

"Flame thrower"

"Ice Beam" The two attacks collided but the Ice beam was over powered quickly knocking Snorlax down.

"Snorlax get pleases I know you can do this" Harry begged. Snorlax got up slowly, gasping as he did.

"Fire Blast" McGonagall hollered. A giant flame slammed into Snorlax, knocking him out.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, winner Ninetales" Lee Jordan grumbled.

"No one can match Gastly`s speed, go Gastly" Harry yelled. Gastly grinned goofily, Ninetales snorted at the childish pokemon.

"Use flame thrower" Ninetales sent a jet of flames at Gastly.

"Dodge then use lick" Harry ordered. Gastly became a blur dodging the flame easily. He then licked the fox, Ninetales smiled.

"Use Fire blast" McGonagall yelled smiling.

"Dodge then, use Shadow Ball point blank" Gastly dropped down dodging the flame. He then shot forward a shadow ball charging, releasing the Shadow ball into his bottom jaw.

"Ninetales is unable to battle winner Gastly" Lee Jordan yelled happily clearing opinionated.

"Jordan I put up with your opinionated Quidditch commentating I`m not putting up with it during pokemon battles too" McGonagall hollered angrily.

"Ok Professor" Lee stated sadly putting his head down.

"Go Rapidash" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Can you continue Gastly?" Harry asked. Gastly nodded vigorously, before looking at its new opponent it looked like a unicorn but with a fire for a tail and a mane and behind each its leg.

RAPPIDASH

The Flame Horse Pokemon

Rapidash usually can be seen casually cantering in the fields and plains. However, when this Pokémon turns serious, its fiery manes flare and blaze as it gallops its way up to 150 mph.

"Use flame thrower then flame wheel"

"Lick then shadow ball" Gastly got hit by the flame thrower knocking him down to the ground and before he could get up a flame covered Rapidash hit him.

"Gastly no!" Harry cried out urgently. Gastly`s eyes opened as he struggled to float, Rapidash turned and came back towards Gastly. Just in time Gastly shot into the air dodging the attack, then started to glow.

Gastly`s body changed completely from the round ball to a triangular body with spikes on its back. He also grew two hands, the light a purple pokemon with triangular eyes and purple teeth. Harry pointed his pokedex at the new pokemon.

HAUNTER

The Gas Pokemon

If you trip and fall for no apparent reason or hear a sound when no one is around, it may be a Haunter.

"Haunter use shadow ball" Harry ordered happily. Haunter charged a ball between his hands then threw at Rapidash.

"Dodge then use fire blast" Haunter`s attack missed, he was then knocked out by a super powerful fire blast.

Harry ran out to the battle field and grabbed Haunter and hugged him refusing to let the chill bother him.

"You did great Haunter take a rest, go Pichu" Harry whispered to Haunter then yelled. Pichu came out her cheeks sparking, Rapidash looked at the tiny pokemon and snorted.

"Rapidash flame wheel" McGonagall ordered.

"Pichu Volt tackle" Harry yelled. The two pokemon ran at each other colliding head on, Rapidash over powered Pichu sending her sliding across the field.

Before Pichu could get up Harry yelled "I forfeit, Pichu come on were leaving" Aipom climbed onto Harry`s shoulder followed by Pichu. He pulled out his other three Pokeball`s, Charmeleon Snorlax and Haunter came out. Haunter shocking every pokemon except Aipom, Harry smiled at the five.

Harry pulled out a quill and parchment He then told them "Ok guys let's start with our beforehand knowledge of McGonagall. Next time we battle well be ready agreed?" All his pokemon roared in agreement.

"But first I have to send Ginny a letter" All his pokemon fell down.

For the next couple of months Harry was busy with school and Quidditch sending letters to Ginny and finally training his pokemon, soon enough it was time for his second match against Ravenclaw what made it worse was Snape was refereeing.

"Captains shake hands" Snape ordered. The captains shook hands, soon after the game started. Harry was in the air circling the pitch waiting for the glint of gold.

"Gryffindor scores making that ten zero" Lee Jordan yelled. Harry smiled soon his team was up fifty Zero but he still needed to find the Snitch.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the stands watching, Charmeleon's flame glowed brightly as she walked under the stands. Neville watched his two classmates whispering under their breath.

"Um guy`s why are you muttering?" Neville finally asked

"Nothing Neville" Ron and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"Ok Bye Hermione Ron" Neville stated before leaving.

Harry barrel rolled avoiding a Bludger as he shot toward the Snitch, Harry reached out and grabbed the Snitch.

Harry Landed and was picked up and dragged off the pitch

AN

Done chapter it`s shorter than the rest though Sorry for the bad quality it`s more of a place holder or the next chap which will be set almost at the end of the year. Hermione will also catch her first written catch next chap.

OK Here are all the pokemon o Ron, Hermione and Harry

HARRY

Aipom Male

Charmeleon Female

Haunter Male

Snorlax Male

Pichu female

RON

Squirtle Female

Pidgeotto female

Growlithe Male

HERMIONE  
Elekid male

NOT SEEN YET

Abra Male

Caterpie Female


	10. Mew, rematch,and end of year 1

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

School was almost over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found out that that the object Dumbledore is keeping in the school is the philosopher`s stone for Nicholas Flamel. Harry was forced not to go after the stone by Hermione.

"Volt tackle" Harry ordered

Harry smiled Pichu slammed into Snorlax making him double take.

"Snorlax Earthquake" Harry ordered then began to mutter over and over again "Come on work"

Snorlax jumped up into the air, when he landed the ground shacked slightly but was know were near as powerful as Torterra`s. Pichu laughed loudly at the feeble attempt at Earthquake, Harry glared at the mouse.

"You did great Snorlax but maybe you can just hit the ground harder" Harry complimented. Harry sat by a tree for an hour before Snorlax was able causes a tiny earthquake. Aipom watched his trainer struggle to teach Snorlax earthquake. All o his pokemon loved Harry, but when it came down to training he just didn`t train them hard enough.

Aipom knew they were never going to be able to beat McGonagall unless Harry got tougher. He knew Harry was capable to push himself along with his pokemon, but he also knew what Harry`s family was like. He didn`t want them to hate him, Aipom had to convince Harry to push them.

When Harry went to sleep Aipom snuck over and grabbed all of his Pokeball`s. He then ran to where they trained. He pressed the button on all o the Pokeball`s, Snorlax, Haunter, Pichu, and Charmeleon came out.

"What is it Aipom?" Snorlax grumbled.

"We need to train" Aipom answered simply.

"Why Harry trains us?" Charmeleon stated.

"We need to prove to we can train harder than he does, or else we`ll never be strong enough to beat that women`s pokemon" Aipom told them truthfully.

"You are right" Snorlax said.

Harry`s eyes fluttered open, he felt around for Aipom realising he wasn`t in bed he bolted up. he then felt for his Pokeball`s which were gone to. Harry grabbed his glasses and snuck out side of the room, he knew were Aipom would be. Harry got were they trained just in time to see Snorlax slam into the ground causing a giant earthquake.

"Whoa" Harry whispered surprised. Snorlax fell down tired, Aipom ran up and tapped the Pokeball.

"You guys want to train harder I take" Harry asked. All of them nodded, Harry noticed they all looked a little beat up.

"Well you all deserve a rest, and then tomorrow we`ll begin our new harder training session" Harry told them picking up the Pokeball`s. As Harry walked back towards Gryffindor tower he heard faint sound of music. Harry ran towards the hallway with Fluffy in it, He opened the door and seen a man in a pitch cloak jump down the trap door. Harry followed after him quickly, Harry landed on some kind of really soft plant. He began to get up but the plant wrapped him up tightly.

"Oh great, now plants are trying to do me in" Harry muttered sarcastically. Harry closed his eyes when he remembered something Neville.

'this has all the characteristics of a devil`s Snare I hope it is one or I`m dead' Harry thought.

"Charmeleon go and use flame thrower" Harry yelled loudly. Charmeleon shot a jet of flames at the plant causing it to recede a little.

"Keep going" Harry ordered. Charmeleon kept shoot the flames until Harry was able to jump off the plant and run.

"Thanks Charmeleon you stay back here just in case somebody needs your help" Harry complimented. Harry ran into the next room. A bunch of bird fluttered over head, Harry then noticed they weren't birds they keys.

"Another puzzle well at least theses don`t try and kill me" Harry muttered quietly.

"Ok Haunter come out now" Harry said. Haunter came out with a smile, Harry eyed one key with a bent wing.

"Haunter get the key with the bent wing" Harry yelled up at his pokemon. Haunter blurred forward and after a couple failed attempts he caught the key.

"Thanks Haunter you did great, you can wait here in case somebody else comes through ok" Harry encouraged. Harry left Haunter and next came to a giant half destroyed chess boards, He jogged across quickly.

Harry walked into the next room and froze up, standing in front of him was a troll at least twice as large as the last troll he faced.

"Snorlax Pichu help please" Harry whispered clicking the two Pokeball`s.

"Ok end this quick thunder and blizzard" Harry ordered urgently as the troll walked towards him. The two attacks combined hitting the troll square in the chest knocking him back. The troll roared at the three, Snorlax jumped in front of harry, Pichu hopped on Harry`s shoulder.

Harry watched the troll walk towards them menacingly, an idea came to his mind "Use Earth quake" Snorlax jumped into the air and came down, the ground crumbled underneath the shocked troll.

Once the troll sunk down to Snorlax`s level Harry yelled "Pichu volt tackle, Snorlax ice punch, Aipom swift" The volt tackle hit first, followed shortly by ice punch, then finally swift. The troll hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Ok Aipom come on, Pichu Snorlax stay back in case that thing wakes up" Harry stated grabbing Aipom as he ran into the next room.

Harry walked into the room slowly listening for any sound, he heard loud voices.

"Trust that fool Dumbledore to be able to stop me even when he isn`t at Hogwarts" A voice Harry didn`t recognize grumbled angrily.

"Please master don`t be angry with me" Quirrell cried as if he was on fire.

"Fine Quirrell now let me see that parchment" the voice ordered. Harry watched Quirrell unwrap his turban Harry nearly screamed at the sight of a face on the back of Queirrell`s head.

"Quirrell you fool the Potter boy followed you" the head yelled at the sight of Harry. Harry ran dodging a binding spell launched at his legs. A rope wrapped itself around Harry tying him up tightly, following down with a thud.

"Why Quirrell?" Harry asked as the professor he got lifted up.

"Simple Potter, The master needs the stone" Quirrell answered robotically.

"Turn around I want to see the boy" The face ordered hatred dripping in his voice.

"Who are you?" Harry asked through a shooting head ache.

"You don`t remember me, I am the greatest wizard of your time I am the wizard death itself couldn`t kill, I am Voldemort" Voldemort gloated.

"You don`t look so great" Harry taunted stupidly.

"Kill the boy now" Voldemort commanded hatefully. Quirrell turned and grabbed Harry but let go immediately, large burns on his hands.

"Master it hurts to touch him" Quirrell cried out painfully.

"Kill him now" Voldemort screamed. Quirrell choked Harry felt like his head was going to explode, just before passing out a pink ball blew Quirrell off of Harry. Harry landed on the ground, his eyes traveled to a pink cat floating in the air. It had a long tail and when it looked at Harry he was shocked to see it had the exact same shade of green in its eyes as him.

"Kill that rat" Voldemort ordered but Quirrell wouldn`t listen his body was far too broken to continue. Black smoke rose from Quirrell swept over Harry making him feel like he was on fire before disappearing.

The last thing Harry heard before passing out was "Mew"

Harry woke a couple hours later, his throat felt like it was on fire. Felt around for his glasses, everything around him became clear once he put the glasses on. Harry looked down to his hands and noticed the much worn green fingerless gloves, a smile came to his face as he looked at them.

"Hullo Mr. Potter you know I was being sarcastic when I asked if you would if you would kill an evil professor" McGonagall joked pathetically.

"Hullo professor here to yell at me?" Harry questioned.

"No Harry I`m here to commend you, you did a good job using your pokemon to get through each puzzle, not only that but you also saved one of the greatest alchemist Nicholas Flamel" She told him happily.

"Thanks professor" Harry said quietly.

"Harry do me a favour and never do something so reckless ever again" She stated loudly.

"I`ll do my best" Harry told her before asking "Can I have a rematch when I get out of here"

"Yes Harry you can" She answered happily.

As soon as she left Hermione and Ron came in, Hermione hugged Harry then hit him hard "How could you be so stupid?" She asked madly.

"Well I just did it" Harry told.

"Bloody hell Harry that must have been scary" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Did I say he can have guest he is very worn out now leave" Madam Pomphry screeched scaring the two away. Harry spent the rest of the week in the hospital wing thinking of a way to beat McGonagall.

"Come on there has to be way to beat her" Harry screamed loudly waking up Aipom.

"Sorry Buddy I just can`t think of a way to beat McGonagall" Harry told him.

"I don`t think we`re ready to face McGonagall" Harry confided. Aipom looked at Harry completely shocked, Aipom hit Harry getting mad at him.

"Ok I get you think we can do" Harry told him as Aipom hit him lightly repeatedly.

Two weeks Later

Harry walked out on to the fire battle field, He had a plan now he just hoped it worked.

"Ok this will be a three on three pokemon battle, in addition only the student may switch pokemon" Lee Jordan announced.

McGonagall pulled out a Pokeball then threw it "Rapidash battle"

"Snorlax go" Harry exclaimed.

"Starting with the same pokemon I would have thought you learned, Rapidash use Flame thrower"

"Snorlax earth quake" Harry ordered. Snorlax jumped into the air dodging the attack then slammed into the ground shatter soon the entire arena was a mess of jumbled stones.

"Return Snorlax, go Haunter" Harry cried out everybody was shocked. Rapidash struggled to stand on the uneven ground.

"Rapidash flame wheel" Rapidash struggled to run on the uneven ground.

"Haunter dodge then repeatedly use shadow ball" Harry ordered confidently. Haunter dodged the flame wheel then shot ten tiny shadow balls each hitting its mark. Rapidash dropped down with a thud, Harry smiled.

"Rapidash is unable to battle winner Haunter" Lee Jordan cried out happily.

"You did great Haunter" Harry yelled as he was toppled over by Haunter who kissed him repeatedly.

"Go Arcanine"

Harry eyed Arcanine he then pulled out a Pokeball "Haunter return, go Snorlax"

"Begin" Lee yelled.

"Arcanine use fire blast"

"Take it" Harry hollered. The fire blast hit its target, Snorlax kneeled into it.

"Ember, then flame thrower"

"Just keep standing still" each attack hit, Snorlax just stood still. Harry focused on Arcanine, he seen him beginning to slow down.

"Now use earth quake" Harry screamed, Snorlax jumped into the air. A shock wave flew though the arena once Snorlax hit the ground. Arcanine was lying under a piece of the rubble knocked out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle winner Snorlax" Lee hollered happily.

"Charlie go" McGonagall hollered. A black dragon came out with blood red eyes and red on the underside of its wings.

"Snorlax you up for one more battle?"Harry asked. Snorlax nodded, Harry knew he should bring Snorlax back but didn`t.

"Why is that Charizard different?" Harry asked.

"He is a shiny Charizard" McGonagall answered.

"and that Ninetail`s was a shiny Ninetail`s?" Harry questioned.

"Yes" She answered simply.

"Snorlax earth quake" Harry ordered.

"Fly Charlie" She yelled. Snorlax jumped into the air, Charlie flew into the air avoiding the quake. He then came down hitting Snorlax, Snorlax fell to the ground knocked out.

"Snorlax is unable to battle winner Charlie" Lee announced grumpily.

"Jordan do we have to a conversation on your commentating again" McGonagall demanded.

"No professor" Lee answered quickly.

"Go Haunter" Harry hollered.

"Use flame thrower" McGonagall ordered.

"Haunter dodge" Haunter blurred dodging the attack easily levitating away from the flame thrower.

"Fire blast" Haunter dodged the attack until it hanged it then became too large to dodge hitting him.

"Haunter is un able to battle winner Charlie" Lee yelled grumpily.

Harry pulled out his pokemon "I know you can do this" Harry whispered, before yelling "Pichu go"

Pichu landed in front of the dragon, Charlie glared at the tiny mouse.

"Pichu under the rocks" Harry yelled.

"Flame thrower quick" The flame hit the ground as Pichu dove under the destroyed floor. Pichu crawled using the area under the floor like a maze. Charlie eyed the floor menacingly, his eyes would bulge whenever he seen a flash of yellow.

"Pichu thunder bolt" Harry ordered. A bolt of lightning flew from a random hole hitting Charlie in the shoulder. This continued for five minutes until out of anger Charlie shot a jet of flame into the exact same hole.

Pichu flew out of another hole severely burned, Harry watched in horror as Pichu struggled to get up.

"Pichu please one more attack volt tackle" Harry whispered. Pichu heard and immediately shot forward, electricity covered his entire body.

"Charlie catch it" McGonagall ordered.

Harry eyes caught a tunnel going from under Charizard to his backside, Harry ordered quickly "Use the tunnel under Charlie" Pichu dove into the hole then came out quickly slamming into Charlie`s back. Charlie roared in agony as the volt tackle hit, he fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"Charlie is unable to battle winner Pichu" Lee Jordan cried out.

"I knew you could do it Pichu" Harry exclaimed happily as he ran into the battle field scooping Pichu into his hands. Pichu smiled widely as he began to glow, her ears grew and thinned out she grew bigger and chubbier. Finally her tail grew into a lightning bolt shape.

As the light faded harry seen her cheeks have become red, the back of her tail had a brown pot at the end, and black tips on her ears.

"Pikachu" She said. Harry pointed his pokedex at her.

PIKACHU

The Electric Mouse Pokemon

Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge.

"You did great Pichu, I mean Pikachu" Harry told her happily. Pikachu hugged Harry.

"Harry, you have earned the McGonagall key" McGonagall told him. Harry grabbed the key, it had a lion wrapped around it on the very top was MM.

Harry spent the last part of the day sitting in his training spot marks still all around him from a hard year of training Aipom was swinging from tree to tree. Dumbledore had announced earlier that day that if students so choose they could take some of their pokemon home.

'Ok so I`ll take Aipom with me. Charmeleon to' Harry thought thinking about his other three pokemon.

'Ron can keep Haunter since he doesn`t eat, and Snorlax will have to stay here since he eats so much'

'I guess I`ll bring Pikachu to since she can get her own food from the bushes and trees around Privet'

"Ok guys I need to talk to you" Harry yelled all of his pokemon were soon standing in front of him.

"Ok I`m taking Aipom, Charmeleon, and Pikachu with me back to Privet" the three nodded enthusiastically

"Snorlax you can stay in the endless room" Snorlax burst into tear and pulled Harry into a bear hug.

"I`ll miss you to Snorlax, I`ll come see you as soon as I get back to Hogwarts ok, wait maybe Hagrid will keep company to" Harry told the sobbing pokemon soothingly.

"Haunter I`ll ask Ron if you can stay at his house ok" Haunter nodded.

"He can stay with us Harry my parents wouldn`t mind" Ron told him as he walked up to Harry.

"Ron why are you here?" Harry asked.

"I came to get you it`s almost time to leave" Ron answered.

"What I got to get Snorlax to the endless room!" Harry exclaimed running back to the school, returning his pokemon to their balls as he ran. He got to the endless room and released a sad Snorlax, He then ran to Gryffindor tower and grabbed his heavy trunk.

He got to the Great Hall just in time to hop in the carts that take them back to the train station. Harry handed Ron the Pokeball sadly.

"Hey cheer up Harry you`ll get him back soon, and I`ll even ask my parents if you can come over for some of the summer" Ron told him cheerfully.

"Thanks Ron" Harry stated.

As the train came to a complete stop Aipom hid in Harry's backpack, Harry smiled at the red headed family. He waved at Hermione, he was walking towards his 'Family' when he noticed a blushing tiny red head. Harry got an unfamiliar lump in his throat as he looked at her but told himself he was just getting sick.

"Come on Boy" Vernon ordered. Harry just smiled; this summer was going to be great. One thing for sure is he was going to play the wizard card as much as he could. And plus he had three friends that even the Dursley`s can`t scare away with him.

"What are you smiling at boy?" Vernon snarled.

"Nothing uncle" Harry answered in monotone.

AN

Hope you liked the chap it is way better written then chap 9 I am truly sorry for that travesty I`ll re write as soon as I get some free time. I hope you enjoyed this part of the story I`m not certain if I should start a new story for year 2, or if I should do year`s 1 through 3 as one long over arching story.

I would appreciate a review to tell what you think would be best and also on this part of the story alone.

Well thanks for reading

Yours truly

ICON777


	11. Weasley House, Dobby?

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

AN These are some of things I`m planning to happen later so review and tell me what you think should I do more of these upcoming event things.

Event 1

Harry smiled Bulbasaur standing beside him smiling broadly, he pulled a bluish green, and cream coloured egg.

"We did Bulbasaur" Harry yelled jumping into the air.

Event 2

Hermione jogged Sandshrew behind her slowly.

"Sandshrew swift" Hermione called urgently, Sandshrew jumped into the air and blew stars at the Magmortar chasing her.

"Mag, Mortar" Magmortar shot a jet of blue flames towards Hermione.

Sandshrew dove in front of Hermione stopping the flames "Sandshrew" Hermione cried out running towards the pokemon.

"Hermione run, go Magmortar will kill you" Sandshrew said in pokemon, Hermione pulled the pokemon into her arms.

Magmortar walked behind her, Sandshrew jumped up and with all his might rolled into the fire pokemon. He landed and immediately started to glow white.

Event 3

Ron groaned he had just fallen down a hole. Wartortle beside him, rubbing her shell. Water began to fill the hole slowly, Wartortle struggled to stand.

"Wartortle you did you best return" Ron said.

He began to try and climb out of the hole, He slipped back down with splashing into the water. Ron stood up and immediately tried to climb again, only to find his feet stuck in the highly sticky mud.

"I`m going to die" Ron screamed, a long serpentine appeared over Ron.

Event 4

Harry jogged slowly Pikachu following him. They began to look along the ground. He looked at his pokedex. A green stone with a lightning bolt in the center.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' Harry asked.

"Pikachu" She exclaimed nodding.

"Fine we`ll find the stone.

Event 5

Ginny sat in Professor Dumbledore`s office. An egg in between the two.

"Well Miss Weasley take it" Dumbledore told her his eyes twinkling.

"Professor I can`t that`s yours" Ginny stated.

"After your first year you deserve it" Dumbledore told her.

She looked into his eyes to see any confliction, there was none. Her hand went shakily towards the golden egg.

Event 6

Harry got up slowly all of his pokemon behind him unconscious "You will not hurt them!" Harry roared his eyes glowing brightly. A shockwave flew picking up the hooded figure slamming him hard into the stone wall. The hood fell down revealing...

Event 7

Harry and Ginny yelled at the exact same time "Solar beam" Chikorita and Bulbasaur began to charge the attack standing side by side.

"Luxio Thunder"

"Electabuzz Thunder" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison.

Chikorita and Bulbasaur jumped to the side as the blue and yellow lightning bolt flew beside them. They then released to giant blast`s of pure energy. Hitting Electabuzz and, Luxio knocking them out.

Bulbasaur and Chikorita high fived as they began to glow

AN

Ok I hope you like this little hints at what`s to come

And Review if you want me to post more of these


	12. Aipoms backstory Harry vs Ron

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry woke up the next morning and went outside immediately.

"Hey guys let's get some training in" Harry called to his pokemon. Aipom, Pikachu, Charmeleon and Haunter came to him.

"Ok Haunter try to hit Pikachu with shadow ball, Pikachu and Pikachu dodge and thunderbolt"

"Aipom double hit on Charmeleon, And Charmeleon use slash to defend" They trained for an hour when Harry heard people.

"Ok We`ll train after I eat ok" They nodded and followed Harry to the door.

"Oh Hullo Harry I`m starting breakfast can you go wake Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. Harry jogged up the stairs.

"Hey Ron your mum said t get up" Harry told him shoving him a little.

"Go away" Ron mumbled still half asleep.

"Hey Harry we have a better way to wake, WITTLE WON, WON up" The twin stated in unison after Hearing Harry try to get Ron up. They came back a couple minutes later with a bucket, and a mischievous grin.

"Don`t do it" Harry yelled just before the twins threw a bucket of ice cold water on Ron.

"Fred, George" Ron screamed hoping out of bed and chasing the twins who were laughing like Hyena`s. Harry ran down the stairs after Ron. Harry got down stairs and was floored by how good the kitchen smelled he noticed his pokemon drooling slightly.

When the food was finished Harry pilled food onto his plate. About halfway through the meal Ginny walked into the kitchen, Harry felt the same lump he felt at kings cross form. Ginny looked at Harry blushed then took off up the stairs. He then felt his wind pipe get cut off, he gagged as he tried to get the food lodged in his throat out.

The twins beat Harry over the back while screaming "Stay with us Harry don`t go into the light, Don`t let food finish what you know who started!" Charmeleon jumped through the window and opened his mouth with two claws the with her other hand reached into Harry`s throat and plucked the pieces of pancake out.

"Harry are you ok, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Yeah I`m fine just choked" Harry muttered. Harry finished his meal and went back outside to his pokemon. Aipom hopped up on Harry`s shoulder, Pikachu, and Charmeleon were waiting for instruction`s.

"Hey Harry want to battle?" Called out Ron.

"Ok I guess" Harry answered.

"Fine I`ll start Pidgeotto go"

"Charmeleon go"

"Use aerial ace"

"Use slash to catch it" Harry ordered. Pidgeotto disappeared, Charmeleon waited until the attack hit catching the Pidgeotto.

"Use flamethrower" Harry ordered. Charmeleon shot a flame thrower at close range knocking Pidgeotto out, as well as burning herself.

"Return Pidgeotto/Charmeleon" Ron and Harry called out in.

"Go Growlithe/ Pikachu" they cried out in unison.

"Growlithe Flame wheel" Ron ordered.

"Dodge Pikachu" Growlithe ran across the yard, just before he hit Pikachu jumped into the air.

"Arial Ace" Ron yelled. Harry went bug eyed, Growlithe using Arial Ace.

"Pikachu take it" For white ribbons formed as Growlithe did a back flip and shot at Her. Pikachu bounced across the yard into a tree.

"One more time"

"Pikachu Volt tackle now" Harry yelled urgently. Pikachu jumped up and ran towards Growlithe engulfed in electricity. The two attacks hit, Pikachu flew out of the smoke flying into Harry knocking down.

"Pikachu Are you ok?" Harry asked worriedly. Pikachu opened her eyes and licked harry on the cheek.

"I`m sorry I should`ve known Ron would teach his pokemon new attacks. Like a good chess player he is always searching for a way to beat the opponent easer and with less work" Harry stated hugging the electric mouse close to his body.

"Growlithe return, you did great buddy" Ron whispered.

"Aipom/Wartortle go" They yelled in unison.

"Wartortle withdraw"

"Aipom into the tree and be careful" Aipom jumped in the tree, Wartortle`s eyes followed him up into the tree.

"Use ice beam" A blue beam flew into the tree freezing Aipom the tree.

"Ice beam again" Wartortle jumped into the air creating a track up to Aipom.

While he was doing this Harry got desperate and yelled "Aipom swift"

"Rapid spin" Wartortle landed on the track and jumped down spin on her shell, she then shot a jet of water she flew towards Aipom. The ice began to crack but Harry knew he was too late, He ran on towards the tree just as Wartortle shattered through the ice hitting Aipom into the air.

Harry dove back towards the ground catching Aipom, Harry whispered soothingly "You did great"

Later that night Aipom was lying in a tree, All of Harry`s pokemon tried to talk to him but he wouldn`t talk he was content enough to just sulk.

Clefairy watched the purple monkey from a bush. She jumped out of the bush and ran towards the tree Aipom was sitting in.

"What do you want Clefairy" Aipom grumbled.

"I want to talk" She answered happily.

"I don`t want to talk" Aipom stated grumpily.

"Fine Mr. Sulky, I just have one question before I leave. Why don`t you evolve, you would have been strong enough to beat Wartortle if you were an Ambipom?" Clefairy questioned.

"I can`t evolve" Aipom growled.

"Why?"

"Fine I`ll tell you since you won`t leave me alone, it started when I was a baby pokemon"

Flashback

Ten purple monkey`s with hands on their tails were fighting, with older purple monkeys with two tails watching them. The largest was watching one Aipom in particular, the Aipom he was watching was the Aipom Harry would eventually catch.

He was in the middle of all the Aipom`s fighting his focus punch knocking whoever it hit out. Once the battle was over only One Aipom was left standing.

The troop leader clapped in false joy, he then exclaimed "You must come with me I have something special to show you"

Aipom was of course overjoyed that his leader wanted him so he followed. Ambipom took him to a plain old boulder. And before he could react he punched him with a focus punch into the boulder then beat him in to the boulder until a flash of light emanated from the boulder. He then left the bloody and beaten Aipom on the rock.

"You`ll never be as strong s an Ambipom" Ambipom taunted hatefully.

End of flashback

"And that battle today proved him right I`ll never be stronger than an evolved pokemon" Aipom told Clefairy tearfully.

"So he forced your body to accept the ever stone?" Clefairy stated. Aipom nodded, Clefairy suddenly screamed "That's horrible"

"Yeah well he was right I`m just a..." Aipom started.

Buts was cut off by Clefairy angrily exclaiming "Don`t even finish that sentence, we`re training now" She jumped up and grabbed his ear.

"Ouch, Ouch where are we going" Aipom cried out.

"To train" She answered simply. They walked until they came to a small pond with a floating tube in the middle.

"You need to learn something new"

"Yeah I guess I mean all I know is swift, focus punch, and fir punch"

"See now we`ll learn how to use shadow claw and dig that should be good"

WITH HARRY

Harry was in bed thinking about his battle with Ron.

Pikachu knows thunder, thunder bolt, quick attack, and volt tackle have I even tried to teach her anything new ever no I haven`t Harry thought.

And all Haunter knows is Lick, and shadow ball not good.

Chameleon knows flamethrower, ember, and slash also not good.

And finally Aipom my best friend only know the moves he knew when I caught him, well except swift.

Harry looked up his pokemon on the pokedex and he vowed quietly that he would train them in new moves tomorrow.

The next morning Harry was up earlier than usual, he went to the tiny pond were Aipom, and Clefairy were still training. He walked up and froze Ginny was in the middle of the pond lounging on the tube.

"You two are great, Aipom one more time dig" Ginny commented happily. Harry watched in awe as Aipom dug into the quickly.

"Now use shadow claw" Ginny yelled. Harry was even more shocked when Aipom jumped out of the ground and swung his tail forward a purple gas created a claw around it.

"For one night of training you did great, Harry must train you well" Ginny complimented happily. Aipom nodded vigorously, and then sent her a questioning glance.

"You want to know why I don`t talk to Harry and go all red" She asked, Aipom nodded quickly.

"Well I have a tiny crush on him, well I guess it grew worse when I started to write to him" She explained to Aipom. Harry mouth was open and he felt the lump form again, he quickly snuck back towards the house.

He walked in to the house and was greeted by Mrs Weasley "Harry why are you sneaking around?"

"Um Ginny... Um...Got to go" Harry stammered, he didn`t see Molly Weasley give a knowing smile. Harry jumped onto his bed and wait for Aipom. Harry fell back asleep, he woke a couple of hours later Aipom curled up at his feet and Ron snoring loudly.

"Hey buddy" Harry greeted. Aipom hit him in the stomach then began to scream into his face.

"I take it you knew I was spying on you and Ginny this morning" Harry grunted through pain, Aipom continued to glare.

"All I was doing was trying to find you I didn`t mean to hear... well you know" Harry screamed at Aipom. Aipom lunged at Harry knocking him off the bed, Harry grabbed Aipom and rolled so he was on top of the monkey. Aipom then swung his tail hit Harry in the back knocking into the hallway, Harry stood up and kicked Aipom away.

"Ha now who`s winning" Harry declared. Aipom used his tail like a spring board and speared Harry into the stairs. The two fell down the stairs landing the hallway outside of the living room.

"Ouch pain all over why did you knock me down the stairs?" Harry asked sarcastically. Aipom lunged forward but this time the two were stopped by a thunder bolt. Pikachu and Mrs Weasley were standing at the end of the hallway each carrying an equally frightening glare.

"Were in trouble now aren`t we" Harry stated Aipom nodded slowly.

AN

I hope you liked the explanation onto why Aipom never evolved, I had that in my mind since the begging

And I know eventually I`ll get reviews that sound something like this

POOKY

Why the F&# DOESN`T AIPOM EVOLVE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT POKEMON YOU DUMB F!#ER

GET A LIFE STOP WRITING IF YOU DON`T KNOW THE F#$ING SOURCE MATERIAL

So I had to write a back story

OH AND ALSO IMPORTANT READ

Sometimes to clear my mind I`ll put a plot bunny at the end of a chapter if you want it I`ll put one rule

If it's HARRY POTTER it has to be HARRY GINNY

And if it's HM LACKSON AND MOLIVER

Oh and also if your gonna take the plot just tell me so I can be on the look out

WELL HERE IS A HP PKMN X OVER PLOT BUNNY

Harry was jogging towards Sandgem town to get his Starter Pokemon, as he ran he seen a blue haired girl with a blue pokemon fighting against a Pikachu. He made it to Professor Rowan's lab which looked slightly destroyed.

"I`m sorry about the lab we had a little incident earlier but it is taken care of" Rowan apologized.

"That`s ok can I pick my starter pokemon please" Harry told him.

"Yes, Yes we have with us Chimchar the fire monkey, and Turtwig the earth turtle" Rowan told Harry.

Harry turned towards the two pokemon Chimchar was jumping up and clapping and smiling. Harry then frowned at the turtle that was just lying on the table with its eyes half closed.

"I choose Chimchar" Harry announced after a couple of minutes of debating. He jumped Harry and hugged him tightly.

Rowan let out a hearty laugh at the two, he then pulled a small red device and a five red and white balls.

"Here you go Harry this is a pokedex and these are Pokeball`s used for capturing pokemon, Harry can I ask you one question" Rowan stated.

"Yeah professor what is it?" Harry questioned.

"What is your mission?"

"I`m going to be a pokemon master" Harry then turned and ran out of lab Chimchar running behind him.

That was the start of a great adventure for Harry


	13. Diagon Ally, Starly

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

**AN Ok I think I`ll have more Draco interaction from now on tell me if you want that if not I`ll keep Draco to a minimal**

After what felt like hours to Harry, and Aipom, They were allowed to leave. Pikachu followed behind them her cheeks sparking angrily.

"We said we were sorry" Harry stated quietly.  
"Pika, Pika, Chu" She replied angrily.

"Ok, ok we get no more fighting" Harry moaned sadly, Aipom nodding vigorously beside Harry.

As the weeks went by Harry began to love the Weasley house, which he learned was named the Burrow. He trained Pikachu, and Charmeleon teaching Charmeleon how to use protect and fire fang after a few weeks of hard work. He taught Pikachu, light screen and charge cannon after two weeks.

He also practised Quidditch with the twins and Ron in the paddock behind the Burrow.

With only a couple of weeks left of vacation Harry was feeling sad. About halfway through a breakfast a pile moulted feathers landed on the table with large thud.

"Errol" Ron yelled grabbing the exhausted bird. He pulled the letter of his leg and started to read

Dear Ron

And Harry if you`re there I hope everything is alright and OK I hope you didn`t do anything illegal to get Harry.

Mrs Weasley Snorted loudly. Ron continued, Harry grinned.

I`ve been having a good summer so far playing with my pokemon. I got some good new Elekid evolved into Electabuzz. Ya Caterpie Evolved twice into Butterfree, a beautiful butterfly pokemon, you`ll love her. Abra has grown powerful, so anyways my family and I are going to be in Diagon Ally next Wednesday. Maybe we could meet there if your parents say we can.

With love Hermione

"Caterpie, evolved twice, but how!" Ron exclaimed grumpily.

"Simple" George started.

"Little brother" Fred picked up.

"Butterfree`s a" George stated.

"Bug Pokemon" Fred finished.

"Bug Pokemon evolves fast" Harry muttered remembering it from the pokedex.

"So we`ll meet the Grangers in Diagon Ally next Wednesday" Mrs Weasley announced. The week passed quickly Harry spent most of it trying to get Pikachu to talk to. Aipom spent with Ginny and Clefairy training, Aipom enjoyed the hours spent with the girls.

The morning they were going to meet the Grangers, Harry ate quickly and Had Charmeleon and Pikachu in their Pokeball`s, on his belt. He went to the living room were the rest of the Weasley`s were.

"Ok Harry we`ll be travelling by Floo powder today, you do know how to use Floo powder right?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly.

Harry shook his head no and she explained "All you do is throw this powder in the fire and yell clearly were you want to go, Fred will you demonstrate please"

"Diagon Ally" Fred yelled throwing power onto the fire turning it emerald green then hopping in. As they went in Harry became increasingly nervous.

"Ok Harry just follows me" Mrs Weasley told him with a reassuring smile. Harry walked towards the fire with a hand full of the green powder.

"Diagon Ally" Harry coughed out after sucking in ash. It felt like the entire world was spinning and Harry felt like he was kicked when his elbow went too far. Finally the spinning stopped and Harry crashed onto the floor of a strange shop. Aipom handed Harry his broken glasses.

Harry got a full view of the creepy shop, Harry seen the familiar figure of Draco Malfoy a Slytherin boy Harry didn`t agree with. Aipom opened a cabinet quietly and they slid in.

Malfoy and a man Harry assumed was his father came into the shop.

"Hullo Borgin" Mr Malfoy greeted.

"Hullo Mr Malfoy here to buy?" Creepy old man in torn green and rotten teeth asked hopefully.

"I`m afraid not, I`m here to sell today Borgin" Mr Malfoy told him.

"Ok Malfoy what would you like to sell?" Borgin questioned, Malfoy senior pulled out a list as Draco looked around. Harry watched in horror as he drew closer to the cabinet, pulling the two pokemon off his belt.

"Draco don`t touch anything" Mr Malfoy ordered seeing Draco by the cabinet. Harry let out a quite sigh of relief.

"Ok Mr Malfoy I`ll pick these up tonight" Borgin commented.

"What`s this?" Draco asked pointing at a shrivelled up claw like hand.

"Ah that the hand of gory provides light to only the holder perfect thieves and criminal" Borgin told happily.

"Well I sure hope Draco amounts to more than a common thief, with his grades" Mr Malfoy commented harshly.

"It`s not my fault, all the professors favour that mud blood Granger and Potter" Draco whined.

"I would think you would be ashamed at having lower grades then a mud blood" Mr Malfoy told him angrily.

"Yes blood purity is meaningless and less but it will always mean the most to me" Borgin told Mr Malfoy.

"Well I have to off" Mr Malfoy told Borgin waving.

"If the rumours are true then this isn`t half the stuff you have Lucius" Borgin muttered ominously while he walked back to the back room. Harry quietly snuck across the store going straight for the door, when Harry got out he was in a very dark Ally with objects Harry knew would never be in the Hogwarts school list.

Before he started to walk he let out Charmeleon and Pikachu hoping to keep people away. Harry walked down the dark alley people were watching him. Harry turned down a dead and Ally just before he turned to leave He seen a tiny lump that seemed to twitch.

Harry then realised it was a bird he ran over. He looked at the tiny beaten up bird, it was a grey black and white bird. Its body was mostly grey with black wing tips and ha a tiny what Harry guessed was white dot on the front of its chest. Its tail feather were black and some white ones, its face was black except a balloon T shape it an arm on each arms of the T. Its eyes were black with a white dot.

Harry knew this was a pokemon so he pulled out his pokedex.

STARLY

The Tiny Starling Pokemon

They flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power.

"Ok little I`m going to try and hel..." Harry started but the Starly jumped up and flapped wildly blowing Harry back. Harry struggled to get up after that, he looked at Starly who had blood coming from its wings drove him.

"Aipom use a low power focus punch" Harry ordered. Aipom ran at the Starly and swung slowly knocking it into the. Harry then threw a Pokeball which only shook once. Harry grabbed the Pokeball and took off.

He was running through the dark Ally when a something large knocked him to the. It then started to lick his face.

"Sally what you doin now" Hagrid`s voice yelled. He pulled Sally off Harry, and Aipom "Arry what are you doin down Here" Hagrid asked loudly.

"I got lost in the Floo" Harry commented. Hagrid grabbed Harry easily and put him on his shoulder. Aipom climbed u quickly and sat beside Harry. Harry then returned Pikachu, and Charmeleon.

"Hagrid do you know where I can get a pokemon healed?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Why did someone attack you" Hagrid growled.

"No why would someone, no I found an injured pokemon and it needs help quickly" Harry told Hagrid.

"May be I can Help, Chansey" Hagrid grabbed a Pokeball and threw it. A pink egg shaped pokemon with darker pink strips on either side of its head appeared. "Harry call out the injured pokemon"

"Ok Starly come out now" Harry cried out. The weak bird appeared in front of Chansey, Chansey looked at the bird in shock.

"Chansey use soft boiled on Starly" Hagrid ordered. Chansey threw an egg at Starly, Who ate it slowly glowing as he ate.

"Thanks Chansey return"

"Starly come back"

"That should have healed Starly a little but he was injured badly" Hagrid commented with slight anger directed at no one.

They got out of the Ally Hagrid walked Harry towards Gringotts, Harry noticed a few new shops only for pokemon trainer.

He seen a building with a giant Pokeball on it, and a cross, "Hey Hagrid is that a pokemon hospital?" Harry asked pointing at the building.

"Yeah Arry, Why" Hagrid told him.

"Can you let me down I`m going to take Starly there" Harry answered truthfully. Hagrid put Harry down and followed him towards the pokemon hospital.

Harry ran into the hospital, He seen a man in the front desk. Harry looked around before walking up "Hullo My Name is Harry I just caught a severely injured Starly, how much does it cost to get him checked out?" Harry asked shyly.

"Two galleons for the initial check then we`ll bill you for whatever medicine, or care the pokemon needs" He told Harry happily.

"Can I pay when I come back for him?" Harry questioned.

"Certainly young man" He told with a friendly grin.

"Thanks Starly come out" Starly appeared on the front counter, the man had to hold back a gasp at the hurt pokemon. "Don`t worry Starly I`ll come back as soon as I can" Harry told the bird.

"Doctor we need you now" The man cried out frightening Harry. Harry walked out numbly 'would they be able to heal Starly' he thought sadly.

As soon as Harry walked out of the hospital He was pulled into a bear hug by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry where did you go?" Mrs Weasley asked quickly.

"E went to Knockturn Ally" Hagrid told her.

'Knockturn Ally Hagrid if someone recognized him" Mrs Weasley gasped.

"I know at least E brought all of his pokemon" Hagrid praised happily. The group walked towards Gringotts. When they got there Harry felt bad because when they went to the Weasley vault they only had a small pile of bronze and silver coins with the odd gold coin.

What made Harry feel worse was when they went to his vault, he had like four small mountains of gold coins. He quickly shoved a bunch of coins into his pouch, and the Goblin shut the vault door.

They walked out of the bank, Mr Weasley immediately grabbed Hermione`s Muggle parents as soon as they walked up. Taking them to the Leakey Cauldron to talk about muggle objects. The twins left with their friend Lee Jordan. And Mrs Weasley took Ginny to get second hand robes telling them to meet at Flourish and Blotts in two hours.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent the two hours shopping for school supplies, Harry sneaking in the odd book on how to keep his pokemon healthy. When they got to flourish and Blotts, a small crowd of people were outside of the stores. While a large crowd, larger then what looked possible for such a small store were inside of the store.

"What`s going on?' Ron questioned loudly over the crowd.

"Oh my we actually get to meet him" Hermione squealed pointing towards a sign. It read, Gilderoy Lockhart, twice winner of witch weekly`s brightest smile. And award winning author of Magical me, and auto biography. Break with a banshee, Gadding with ghouls, Holiday with hags, travel with trolls, voyage of the vampire, and finally wondering with werewolves.

"Hey where'd Hermione go?" Harry asked after he finished reading the sign.

"Over there" Ron stated pointing.

The two ran over to the line of middle aged witches. Hermione was practically bouncing up and down, waiting in the line.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Ron asked with an exasperated moan.

"I have to meet this Lockhart" Hermione told him truthfully.

Lockhart locked eyes with Harry, who turned immediately, turned and tried to run towards the door. "Oh my it`s Harry Potter" Lockhart exclaimed with a fake tear of joy. He ran over grabbing, and whispered quickly "Me and you are worth a front page in the prophet"

"Let me go" Harry muttered, trying to get out of Lockhart`s grasp.

"Today young Harry here came today looking only for my autobiography, Magical Me, plus all my works, and finally he`ll get the actual Magical Me, yes ladies and gentlemen you heard it here first Gilderoy Lockhart has graciously accepted job of Defence Against the Dark arts" Lockhart ended with a large smile handing Harry the books.

"Here you can have these, I`ll buy my own" Harry mumbled dropping the books into Ginny`s Cauldron.

"Must have loved that, didn`t you Potter" Malfoy taunted.

"He didn`t want that" Ginny yelled angrily.

"Got yourself a girlfriend Potter" Malfoy drawled coldly, Harry glared coldly as Ginny blushed brightly. Harry clenched his fist and dove at Malfoy, spearing him across Ginny`s Cauldron knocking it over in the process.

"Get Him Harry" The twins chimed in as they came running to Flourish and Blotts. Harry and Draco were knocked apart by a spell.

"Draco really muggle fighting" Malfoy senior stated. Harry glared at Malfoy junior, Lucius walked over and kicked Ginny`s books.

"Let`s see if betraying the wizarding world pays well" Lucius drawled picking up one of the most worn out books.

"Aipom swift" Harry yelled pointing at Lucius. Aipom nodded swinging his tail, sending gold stars right at Lucius who brought up a shield.

"Here girls it's the best, your family can afford" Lucius snarled throwing the book into the pile. Harry glared at the Malfoy`s as they walked away.

"Here let me help" Harry stated beginning to scoop up the books and throw them in.

As the sun went down Harry went and picked up and Starly, he then went to the Leaky Cauldron. He said his goodbyes to the Grangers. Harry then flooed back to the Burrow.

AN Hope your Happy about the Chap I am review please


	14. Second Year Begins

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

"Starly pin Charmeleon down with whirl wind then use Ariel ace" Harry yelled to the bird. Starly flapped its wings hard forcing Charmeleon to hold onto the ground with its claws, he then disappeared. He flew beak first into Charmeleon knocking her into a tree.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower, then slash" Harry yelled. Charmeleon shook quickly then hopped into the air, sending a flamethrower Starly was forced to go lower to the ground. Charmeleon slashed across the tiny bird. Starly got up tiredly, he tried to get into the air but Harry caught him.

"That`s good for today, Starly we need to increase your speed, Charmeleon your power is a lit low but we should be able to work that out in a couple of days once we get back to Hogwarts" Harry told them, Charmeleon ran over and knocked Harry down with a hug and licking Harry in the face, all Starly did was nod numbly.

"Starly what's the matter buddy?" Harry asked comfortingly, the Bird blew Harry back and flew into a tree. Charmeleon was yelling at the tiny bird pokemon loudly, "Come on Chameleon let's get going" Harry groaned out leaving the bird on its perch.

When He got back into the Burrow Mrs Weasley yelled "Harry Pack up I don`t want you boys all running around tomorrow morning. Harry Pack his trunk quickly, until he found Haunter`s Pokeball.

"Charmeleon will you go get Haunter for me" Charmeleon nodded quickly. Haunter phased through the ceiling looking at Harry.

"So Haunter are you going to stay here?" Harry asked deadly serious, Haunter nodded slowly. Harry opened his arms, Haunter floated in and hugged Harry. And for the first time since Harry caught Haunter he didn`t shiver into the hug, Tears streamed both their faces.

Both never noticed when Haunter started to glow it hands became attached to his body and shrunk. He grew legs, and two pointy ears formed. Finally a messy tuff of hair formed.

"Well Haunter come visti..." Harry stopped abruptly.

"Gengar" Was all the evolved pokemon said before floating in to the ceiling.

The next morning after everybody was packed, and ready they left the Burrow, after multiple turn around for missing objects, which pretty much made sure that they were late for the Hogwarts express. They ran to the divider between platform ten, and nine.

"Ok Fred George you go first, Percy follow, Ginny will come with me and your father, Ron and Harry you`re last" Mrs Weasley told them. As the group went through the divider slowly, Harry was getting antsy. Finally Ron and Harry ran at the barrier, closing their eye. Harry and Ron slammed into the very solid barrier.

"What happened?" Ron groaned out.

"Come on Ron lets go wait by the car" Harry muttered as the people around them began to whisper about vandals.

Ginny was sitting in the same compartment as Hermione, Both girls were worried. Clefairy began to pace slowly.

"Hermione what if Ron and Harry try to fly the car!" Ginny exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Even they aren`t thick enough to try that" Hermione muttered.

Both girls looked at each other then yelled in unison "Oh yes they are"

"Clefairy use teleport to go back to the car, bring Harry and Ron to me" Ginny ordered quickly.

"Harry what if Mum and Dad can`t get back to us" Ron panicked. Both boys were sitting on their carts. They seen a flash of light before feeling like they were being forced into a hundred different places then brought back super fast. Suddenly it all stopped and Harry and Ron were flung into the wall cart and all.

The two boys groaned in pain, Harry rubbing his back while Ron rubbed his stomach and head.

"Why do I feel like I was thrown into a circle a cutting curses?" Ron groaned painfully.

"Well I`m guessing that your cells were still trying to stand still while the train moved" Hermione explained happily. "Oh cool, how did it feel to be teleported, did it hurt, did you enjoy it, Oh can it be used to travel great dis..."

"Hermione!" The boys exclaimed loudly shutting her up.

"Oh sorry it's just so interesting maybe we could..." Hermione started up again.

"No!" They yelled painfully loud, Ginny went bright red grabbed Clefairy and ran away. Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent the rest of the trip talking about pokemon they planned to capture.

Ginny was sitting across from a talkative boy, and a blonde haired girl who strikes her as being air headed. A severe looking teacher led them into the Great Hall, a hat sang loudly about the four houses. The numbers thinned out as people were sorted, soon they called Ginny.

'Hmm a lot like Potter, I see you could do well in Slytherin, Hold on Miss Weasley because like Potter I know you`ll choose'

"Gryffindor!" The hat screamed.

"So guy`s tomorrow, we`ll go back to the forbidden forest to catch" Harry muttered tiredly, his two best friends nodded.

AN Sorry for the super short chap.

I was thinking of having Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny to each catch a pseudo legendary.

Ok here is a list of the four pseudo legendary

Bagon – Shelgon – Salamence

Beldum – Metang – Metagross

Gible – Gabite – Garchomp

Dratini – Dragonair – Dragonite

So it`s up to you to review and tell me


	15. Charmeleon Evolves

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry yawned throwing all of his blankets off, he grabbed his Pokeball belt not noticing Pikachu, and Starly fall off. Harry put his clothes and went down to breakfast, Ron was training Pidgeotto in the Sprout training room. And Hermione was trying to teach Abra Teleport.

Harry left the castle with a group of first years. He yawned tiredly walking into the forest, Aipom on his shoulder waving madly.

"Hey Aipom who you waving at?" Harry asked happily, Aipom pointed towards the familiar form of Ginny waving at Aipom. Harry got his familiar Ginny lump in his throat, he waved at her to. But all Ginny did was blush and run into the forest.

He walked for a couple of minutes before he stopped and lay down. Aipom was shaking his head, Harry threw Charmeleon`s Pokeball.

"Hey girl" Harry greeted happily scratching the top of her head. Two green pokemon knocked Harry down then continued running into the forest. Harry got up and shook his head, he then heard two loud feet slamming into the ground.

"Now this can`t be good" Harry muttered as a shadow was cast over him. A giant blue pokemon with leaves on its back and a flower in the middle of its back was looking down at him hatefully. Beside it was another slightly smaller pokemon. It was green with yellow antenna and a long neck, with a pink flower around its neck. It too was glaring at him.

The top of the flower began to glow, before the blue pokemon shot a yellow beam of light at Harry. Harry, Charmeleon, and Aipom dove out of the way. The beam went straight through four trees, Harry looked running in the direction of the two pokemon who hit him.

"Charmeleon slow them down with Swift and ember" Harry called out; the two pokemon turned and shot the attack at the two pokemon. The three ran through a bush, the next thing Harry knew he was rolling on the ground.

"Ouch Harry what are you doing?" Ginny asked painfully.

"Run!" Harry exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her up, they continued to run. The occasional sharp leaf, and solar beam let the four know that Venusaur, and Maganium were still chasing them. They ran out of the tree line and immediately slipped to the ground in an attempt to stop rapidly.

The two pokemon from earlier were standing in front of them. Harry pulled out his pokedex as Ginny did the same.

BULBASUAR

The seed Pokemon

A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon.

CHIKORITA

The leaf Pokemon

In battle, Chikorita waves its leaf around to keep the foe at bay. However, a sweet fragrance also wafts from the leaf, becalming the battling Pokémon and creating a cozy, friendly atmosphere all around

"Aipom, Charmeleon get ready" Harry ordered quickly.

"Clefairy you to" Ginny yelled throwing her Pokeball. Bulbasaur ran in front of Chikorita, Glaring towards the tree line. They heard the footsteps getting closer, and closer.

"Charmeleon use flame thrower, Aipom swift" Harry yelled.

"Clefairy thunder bolt" Ginny ordered, Clefairy freaked out and the attack hit Aipom in the back. Just as the two giant pokemon came into view, Harry ran and grabbed the stunned pokemon quickly.

"Charmeleon continue flame thrower" Harry yelled quickly as two vines began to reach towards him. Charmeleon blew the flame towards the vine forcing them to recede to the pokemon who tried to grab him.

Harry`s eyes went wide, two balls of lights began to form, Harry recognized the attack as the highly powerful attack they used on him earlier. "Ginny duck" Harry cried, the entire world seemed to freeze as the powerful attacks released and giant beam of energy. Both Harry and Ginny dove to the ground.

But that wasn`t needed, Bulbasaur ran in front of them and a green ball formed around him. An explosion rocked the ground, Bulbasaur stumbled back before fainting. Harry threw his last Pokeball at Bulbasaur, it shook once before he was caught.

Harry then turned and ran towards the edge of the cliff, "Charmeleon, Ginny come on" Harry hollered.

"Chikorita" Ginny yelled, she nodded and ran and jumped into his arms, Clefairy followed after them. Ginny returned Clefairy, and threw one of her Pokeball`s at Chikorita. They jumped off the cliff. As they fell down Harry managed to grab onto Ginny, and Charmeleon.

Charmeleon turned and seen the fear in Harry`s eyes. She closed her eyes, the flame on her tail became larger and larger. Suddenly She was enveloped in a white light, Harry`s eyes went wide.

Her tail length increased, wings formed on her back her body became larger and large, her neck grew larger and her head became slightly thinner. When the light faded, it revealed a large orange dragon with blue under the wings, and finally a cream coloured belly that went under her tail.

"Charizard!" Harry exclaimed happily, she grinned at Harry and flew down and wrapped her arms around the two preteens. She flew straight back up and landed with a loud thud, the grass type`s all look in horror.

She roared angrily glaring at Maganium, and Venusaur. Harry noticed Charizard was slightly taller and larger then her mother.

Maganium shot two vines at Charizard, but she caught them easily and then pulled Maganium in and bit her with her flaming teeth. She then pushed Maganium away and glared at Venusaur. Maganium ran away his pre-evolutions following him.

"You tried to hurt my dad, my friend Harry" Charizard roared angrily the flame on her tail becoming stronger and stronger.

"You`re a fool Charizard" Venusaur snarled.

"You`re the fool I love Harry and I`ll o whatever I have to protect him" Charizard stated firmly.

"Then die protecting him" Venusaur exclaimed. He charged a solar beam, Charizard just stood and waited. The beam flew towards Charizard, just before it hit a green shield wrapped around her.

Before Venusaur reacted Charizard flew straight out of out of the smoke, she shot a point blank flame thrower into Venusaur`s face. Venusaur stumbled back from the power of the attack, Charizard didn`t let up, She bit into Charizard flames around her teeth.

Venusaur turned and ran away after that, Charizard shooting a flame into the air cockily.

"Charizard!" Harry exclaimed jumping into Charizard`s arms hugging her tightly, Charizard spun Harry around.

"Can you take us back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked grinning widely, she nodded vigorously. Charizard bent down allowing Harry and Ginny to climb on, she grabbed Aipom and too off into the air.

"Yee Ha!" Harry exclaimed happily, Ginny blushing beside him.

"Charizarrrrrrrrrd!" Charizard roared eagerly.

They flew back towards Hogwarts, Harry grinning the whole way.

'If this how School start`s I can`t wait for the rest of my school year' Harry thought

AN

A have a few polls on my profile, about the pseudo legendary so vote it will stay up until the first Pseudo legendary is caught.

Also I hope I Chose a good time to evolve Charmeleon. Review and give me your opinion on if I chose a good to evolve Charmeleon


	16. First Quidditch practise

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

**AN Ok I`m putting Harry Ron and Hermione and Ginny`s current team**

**HARRY**  
**Charizard**

**Aipom**

**Bulbasaur**

**Starly**

**Snorlax**

**Gengar [At Burrow]**

**HERMIONE**

**Electabuzz**

**Butterfree**

**Abra**

**RON Featuring freshly caught pokemon**

**Wartortle**

**Growlithe**

**Pidgeotto**

**Shinx**

**Dustox**

**GINNY**

**Clefairy**

**Chikorita**

Harry yawned walking towards his first class, Defence against the dark arts. Ron beside him his newly caught Dustox on his head, Hermione glaring at the two, Ron and Harry had accidently mocked some of her pokemon.

They walked into Lockhart`s class, in the front desk was something moving under a sheets. He was grinning brightly his teeth shining in the light. Harry covered his eyes jokingly, getting a smack from Hermione.

"That's a professor" She reprimanded angrily. Harry smiled at her tauntingly.

As soon as the pre teen`s all sat down, he exclaimed regally "Today I will teach you how to defend yourself against one of the many creatures there are out in the world" He pulled the sheet of revealing a bunch of tiny blue creatures.

"Pixies, you`ve got to be joking" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed.

"Don`t be fooled Mr. Finnigan these creature can be some of the most troublesome to be rid of" Lockhart cautioned. "Now deal with them" Lockhart exclaimed opening the cage door. The pixies immediately got to work destroying the room.

"Don`t be alarmed I`ll show a simple charm to stop them" Lockhart called over the screams. He whipped out his wand and did a swish. A light hit one of the pixies, it just shook it`s head then flew over and whipped the wand out of the window.

"I`ll leave you three to deal with the" Lockhart screamed as he and the rest of the students funnelled out of the class room.

"Pikachu, Starly go" Harry hollered.

"Butterfree, Electabuzz" Hermione screeched.

"Dustox, Shinx" Ron yelled.

"Thunder wave" They all yelled in unison.

"Whirl wind" Harry ordered.

"Gust" Ron yelled.

"Stun spore" Hermione yelled.

The thunder wave went through the air stunning all most every Pixie. Harry, Aipom, Hermione, and Ron all covered their mouths as the air whipped Butterfree`s stun spore went through the room stunning the rest of the pixies.

"Why... is... it... always... me" A voice stuttered from up above. All of the eyes went up to Neville, who was twitching on the chandelier. After being hit by both the thunder wave, and Stun spore.

"Help him" They all ordered simultaneously. Butterfree, Starly, and Dustox all flew up and helped him down. Neville was sitting down in his chair, his head down. Fighting off the two stunning moves, his eye going in and out of focus.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked.

"Fine just a little light headed" Neville answered slowly.

"Good" Harry muttered.

"Harry I`ve been meaning to ask, can we have a pokemon battle?' Neville asked.

"Sure mate, but give it a few days until the stun spore effects wear off" Harry told him. Harry Ron Hermione and Neville left the room.

"Hey Potter" A voice called out to Harry.

"Hi Oliver" Harry greeted.

"I`ve come up with a totally new training regimen over the summer, by the way catch a pokemon that can fly" Wood told Harry.

"Caught one already" Harry muttered.

"Good then we can start today at Seven I`ll tell the rest of the team" Wood stated, leaving the three stunned.

"Wonder what he has in mind" Ron muttered.

"I don`t want to find out" Harry whispered ominously.

The next morning Harry was standing in a line with all of his teammates. Each standing by a winged pokemon. Fred and George with giant rust coloured birds with long necks and red spikes. Harry pointed his Pokedex towards one.

FEAROW

The beak pokemon

Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey.

Next to them Angelina had a butterfly looking pokemon Harry shifted his pokedex.

BEAUTIFLY

The butterfly pokemon

Despite its looks, it is aggressive. It jabs with its long, thin mouth if disturbed while collecting pollen.

Katie was standing by a pokemon that Harry immediately recognized as a Skarmory, although it looked a lot friendlier then the one he met last year.

Alicia was standing by a blue and white seagull like pokemon. Harry aimed his pokedex

WINGULL

The seagull pokemon

Wingull rides updrafts rising from the sea by extending its long and narrow wings to glide. This Pokémon's long beak is useful for catching prey.

Finally Oliver was standing by a very impressive looking black, red, and white bird, Harry pointed once more.

SWELLOW

Swallow Pokemon

Swellow flies high above our heads, making graceful arcs in the sky. This Pokémon dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. The hapless prey is tightly grasped by Swellow's clawed feet, preventing escape.

"Ok so here`s how its going to work, We`ll use our bird pokemon like another team except these pokemon will make harder opponents because of their higher speed and monuverabilty" Oliver explained, to his shocked teammates.

"Oliver has reached a new level of insanity" Fred whispered to George, they did a quick high five.

The seven pokemon, and their human trainers took to the air. Swellow flew to the opposite end as Oliver flew in front of his goal. A couple of hours passed and six tired people landed on the ground, their pokemon landed beside them with not a single feather out of place. Except Starly and Harry, Starly looked worn out completely, and Harry not even tired.

Harry went up to Gryffindor tower and went to sleep. Starly`s Pokeball popped open and the tiny bird pokemon flew out the window slowly.


	17. Harry Vs Neville Charizard

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Aipom sat watch Starly fly quickly through the trees quickly. Bulbasaur beside him.

"Hey Starly what are you doing?" Aipom called.

"Training, Unlike Harry does with us" Starly answered. Aipom nodded the last time he was actually strained in a training session was with Ginny and Clefairy back at the burrow.

"Yes I have noticed that about him" Bulbasaur stated quietly.

"Yeah Harry is a great human, and has the potential to be a great pokemon trainer. Except for the fact that he seems to not want to hurt us" Starly yelled as he flew by them his wings glowing white. Starly slammed his wing into the tree cutting a gash into the tree trunk.

"Harry`s scared to lose us, he`s scared that I he push`s us we`ll leave him" Aipom muttered.

"Why is that Aipom" Bulbasaur asked sage like.

"His family have always been hateful towards his kind, and so when he went to live with them as a baby they treated him like dirt. Hoping to crush the magic out of him, so when he came to Hogwarts and the teachers started to allow the students to catch our kind, he started to see his pokemon as his family. So he keeps us happy in order to keep us with him" Aipom told the two other pokemon.

"I`ll never leave Harry" Bulbasaur vowed with tears in his eyes. Starly landed on a tree branch, thinking of his previous trainer and how mean he was to all of his pokemon.

"You`re a lot like him Starly" Aipom muttered.

"How so?" Starly asked curiously.

"You both have potential to be stronger than anybody see`s" Aipom explained.

The next morning Harry and Neville were standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. The wind blow slowly, a group of people were gathering slowly around the two.

"Good luck Harry" Hermione said happily from behind him.

"I know you can win mate" Ron Cheered.

"Ok this will be a three on three battle, the first person to knock out all three of their opponents pokemon win" George yelled.

"I`ll start with Bulbasaur" Harry yelled throwing his Pokeball out.

"Go Scizor" Neville yelled, a red pokemon appeared, and it had pincer hands and yellow eyes.

"Bullet punch" Scizor shot forward, its pincers glowing red. Scizor began to beat Bulbasaur back easily.

"Protect" Harry yelled.

"Feint attack" Neville ordered. Scizor`s fist glowed black punching the green barrier, Bulbasaur cried out in pain as the pincer slammed into his face. Bulbasaur struggled to his feet.

"Synthesis" Harry yelled. Bulbasaur glowed as he began to heal.

"Quick use hyper beam" Neville ordered urgently, Scizor aimed it`s pincer`s at Bulbasaur and shot him with a orange beam.

"Bulbasaur!" Harry exclaimed running to the unconscious pokemon.

"You did good Scizor" Neville complimented, patting its head.

"Pikachu you're up next" Harry yelled as he returned Bulbasaur. Pikachu`s cheeks sparked angrily.

"Return Scizor, go Aron" a tiny silver pokemon with black pockets all over its body and blue eyes, was up next.

"Head but" Neville ordered. Aron ran head first into Pikachu, Who bounced back and into Harry. Harry groaned getting up Aron was looking at the two.

"Pikachu use light screen, then volt tackle" Harry muttered. Pikachu flashed bright and then started running towards Aron, Electricity covered her body.

"Quick use shockwave" Aron jumped into the air landing hard electricity flowed straight towards Pikachu, who just kept running. A gold barrier protected Pikachu slightly. The attack hit with an explosion sending Aron sliding.

"Metal burst" Neville screamed. Aron opened his mouth and a shock laced with silver slammed into Pikachu. She was lifted off her feet, and sent flying once again hitting Harry in the chest.

Neville slid down and patted Aron on the head "Return"

"I`m sorry Pikachu" Harry whispered returning the mouse.

"Sam end this" Neville commented.

"Aipom your up" Harry whispered sadly. Harry looked up to a grey dinosaur, with blue on its backside and on the top of her head, Harry recognized her as a Cranidos

"Use head but" Neville said.

"Focus punch" Sam ran towards Aipom trying to drive her head into Aipom. Aipom just kept doing back flips, punching Sam in the head as he did.

"Aipom Dig" Harry ordered quickly. Aipom dug quickly into the ground dodging Cranidos.

"Aipom Up" Harry called out, Cranidos looked shocked when Aipom jumped out of the ground and threw her.

"Sam Head smash" Neville yelled, immediately she was covered in a blue energy and ran at Aipom.

"Aipom Double hit" Harry cried out urgently. Aipom`s tail blurred as he tried to stop Sam`s attack from contacting. She seemed to slow but kept moving forward, finally the attack hit with an explosion. Harry saw Aipom fly into the air.

He ran towards were the purple monkey was falling, he dove to the ground catching Aipom. Everybody was shocked, the boy who lived beat easily. As the smoke cleared everybody looked and seen a very shaky Cranidos.

Harry looked at the severely beaten Aipom, his best friend his partner. Neville was petting Sam on the head, as the crowd dispersed.

"That was fun Harry" Neville commented before walking away. Harry turned and ran into the forest Aipom still in his hands.

"Charizard, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Starly, Pikachu" They All appeared in front of him.

"Do you mind, I think I figured out why we can never win on our first attempt" Harry told them, all watched him.

"Ok let me begin at the beginning, I was hated from my "Family"" He told them using air quotes. "So When I started capturing Pokemon they, you guys became my friends my family, I love you and I`m scared if I push you will leave" He told them truthfully, Suddenly Harry was one the ground as all of his pokemon jumped on him.

"I`m not getting rid of you, even if I try am, I" He gasped, All of his pokemon were smiling down at him, Starly watched the display. Suddenly Bulbasaur grabbed him and pulled him into the hug. Starly couldn`t help but smile as they all laughed.

As the weeks pasted winter slowly came. Harry was walking back towards Gryffindor tower after an intense training session, of both Quidditch and Pokemon.

He stopped when he heard some crying. He opened the door were the crying is coming from, Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor house ghost was floating over a bench.

"Hey Nick what's the matter?" Harry asked.

"My submission to join the headless hunts was rejected again Potter" Nick told him.

"What`s the headless hunt?" Harry questioned.

"It's only the most prestigious honour a headless ghost can get" Nick stated angrily.

"Well you're not headless your nearl..." Harry started.

"You would think 68 hits with a blunt No, They couldn`t cut this Inch and a half of flesh" Nick wailed.

"Well I would like to help but I can`t" Harry stated.

Harry turned and was about to leave, when Nick called out "You and your friends could go to my Death day Party and tell the leader of the Headless hunt how scary you think I am"

"Umm Nick you're not that Scary, no offence Mate" Harry stated.

"Well lie" Nick told him.

"Fine" Harry stated walking out of the Classroom.

"You told him what!" Ron exclaimed, when Harry told them about Nick.

"Because Nick is our friend" Harry answered easily.

"Harry you know how food the Halloween feast is" Ron Wailed.

"Ron this could be a good learning experience" Hermione stated with a glint in her eyes.

"But we don`t even know what ghost eat" Ron cried.

"Ron We`ll go for a couple minutes lie to the headless hunt, then go to the Halloween feast" Harry told him.

"Ok fine" Ron grumbled angrily.

The three students and Aipom walked down into one of the deepest dungeons. Harry was internally shivering, something just didn`t feel right that night. They seen to Blue flame torches on beside a door, Harry walked in and froze.

His head began to pound as he heard a strange hissing voice whisper "RIP, TEAR, DESTROY, KILL so hungry must feed" The voice grew fainter, Harry turned and bolted from the room following the voice. The voice stopped at a dead end hallway.

"You must be the great Harry Potter" A low voice growled.

"Who are you?' Harry asked as he turned quickly.

"Someone closer to you then you u think" The cloaked figure answered ominously.

"Aipom Swift" Harry ordered, Aipom swung his tail but the stars only hit a blue shield.

"Nice try, my turn Ursaring use hyper beam" The boy ordered as he threw a Pokeball. I giant bear with a ring on its chest and dagger sharp claws appeared n front of him. The bear opened its mouth wide and shot an orange beam.

Harry dove to the ground, as the beam flew over him Shattering the wall. Harry whipped his wand and just managed to use the Protego charm in time to stop the debris from landing on top of him.

"Aipom use double hit" Harry whispered, focusing on keeping the barrier up. Aipom did as he was told and began to hammer the shield knocking the debris off easily.

"I`m impressed Potter, a combination of Pokemon and Wizard magic" The boy stated clearly sarcastic.

Harry got up breathing deeply, He stated "Yeah I have a knack for surviving the un-survivable"

"Well I`ll put that to the test, Ursaring Hammer arms" The bear ran towards the two.

"Charizard come out" Charizard took one look at the Ursaring running at them with its glowing arms, and swung over Harry and Aipom protecting the two from the hammer arms.

Charizard turn and use slash to force it back" Harry ordered. Charizard spun around and began to push the Bear back.

"Use Giga Impact" He yelled. Ursaring dove into the air and was covered in a sickly green ball than came flying down crashing into Charizard knocking her into the ground creating an imprint were she was crushed.

"Charizard!" Harry exclaimed running towards his second pokemon.

"Until we meet again Potter, Ursaring return" The boy stated before disappearing.

"You`ll be fine girl please be fine" Harry whispered hugging Charizard tightly. McGonagall was running down to the Dungeons after the feast was interrupted by a loud explosion. She came to one o the deepest Dungeons, she opened the door she seen Ron, And Hermione in the middle of a bunch of headless ghost on horses.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, Were is Potter" She asked urgently.

"Up at the feast, the lucky prat" Ron grumbled.

"NO he isn`t!" She exclaimed almost flying into one of the deeper dungeons, she came to the Hallway were she heard a faint crying. She came around the corner and her heart almost stopped, Harry was at the end of the hallway. Crying beside a severely hurt Charizard, who was literally crushed into the ground.

"Harry what happened?" McGonagall asked quietly.

"This place is suppose to be safe, I was attacked two times by dark wizards in two years, that`s what happened" Harry exclaimed tears in his eyes.

"I`ll go get Madam Pomfry" McGonagall muttered running back to hospital wings

AN Hope you like the new chapter


	18. Sprout Vs Harry

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Two weeks passed since Harry and Charizard met the dark wizard, Charizard laid in the hospital wing, she had a bandage wrapped around her chest. Her arm bound to her side tightly, and a splint on her leg. She was glaring up at the ceiling, flash`s of her battle with Ursaring was playing slowly in her head.

'I was suppose to protect him, he has been everything to me since I hatched and I couldn`t even protect him when he needed me. I should have been able to stop giga impact but I was too weak. And Harry could`ve been severely hurt, that`s the last time' Charizard thought angrily getting up slowly knocking off all the bandages.

"What are you doing?" She turned towards the black Charizard asked angrily, walking up and trying to push her down.

"Leave me alone Charlie" Charizard snarled.

"Your just like Harry, brave, strong, but stupid" Charlie snorted out sounding uncannily like McGonagall.

"Don`t call me stupid" Charizard roared, shooting a jet of red hot flames. Charlie just snorted out a jet of flames, blowing the flames back easily.

Harry was standing in the dark corridor, his anger flaring up a blue aura around him. 'She`s been my strongest pokemon, no friend. She evolved just to save me but couldn`t save her the one time she needed me' He punched the wall 'She needed me and I couldn`t even protect myself, I should have just fought that boy myself'

Aipom watched his trainer, but he knew how stubborn both Harry, and Charizard could be. It was no use even trying to change their minds about the loss. They would both blame it on themselves, his mind went to the rest of Harry`s friends and pokemon.

"Charizard listen to me if you push yourself in this condition you`ll end up doing permanent damage. There` s no point in hurting yourself you`ll never be able to fight, I`ll make you a deal" Charlie told her.

"What kind of deal?" Charizard asked curiously.

"I`ll show you" Charlie moved towards the window and few out. Charizard watched in awe at his speed, He turned and aimed his head straight up. Four flames flew up, and then a giant burst of flame stronger than anything Charizard had ever seen.

He flew back and landed by the shocked female. "It`s called the blast burn, it can be any Charizard`s most deadly weapon" Charlie told her.

"You`ll teach me that" She whispered.

"Yes as long as you don`t do anything Harry like" He told her.

The next morning Harry was up early, Starly and Bulbasaur out of their Pokeball`s "Starly aerial ace, Bulbasaur use Vine whip then change it to power whip" Harry yelled loudly.

"Pikachu, Aipom thunder wave, and swift, Snorlax ice beam to stop it" Snorlax ice beam hit the ground creating a wall, as Aipom swung his tail, and Pikachu`s thunder wave covered Aipom` star`s.

Starly disappeared and reappeared hitting Bulbasaur who caught him. Then with a powerful vine hit him into the ground.

"Starly" Harry exclaimed running and checking on the white and back bird. He knocked Harry back and flew straight into the air. "Starly come back" Harry watched the bird fly out of sight. Snorlax put his hand on Harry`s shoulder.

"I`m done waiting for Starly, let's go guys" Harry roared. Starly turned and watched Harry and the rest of his team minus Charizard walk away.

Harry walked straight into the Hall, He was angry. And every but could tell, Sprout watched amused 'let's see what he learned from his loss to Neville' she thought.

"Lets battle" Harry stated firmly shocking everybody.

"Ok Harry" She answered with a smile.

They went straight to Sprout arena everybody followed. "Ok Harry I believe I`ll start with Bayleef"

"Fine, go Aipom" Harry yelled.

"Ok usual rules?" she asked.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Use Vine whip then body slam" Sprout ordered. Harry watched as the pale yellow pokemon, with a green leaf on its head and green seeds around its neck, it had a long neck with red eyes and a medium length tail. The pokemon shot forward wrapping its vine around Aipom's Neck and then jumped into the air and pulled its self down landing with a resounding thud.

"Aipom is unable to battle..." One of the students called out.

"No look" one of them pointed towards a hole that Bayleef was looking down.

"Aipom fire punch" Harry called out with a grin, Aipom shot of the ground and uppercut the pokemon. Bayleef got up slowly breathing heavily, Aipom looking back but then fell.

"Aipom" Harry cried out.

"Aipom is unable to battle winner Bayleef" Hermione called, just after the call Bayleef fell down. "Bayleef is down leaving both with two pokemon" Hermione yelled as everybody clapped.

Harry smiled down at Aipom and put him in the battle square beside him to watch "you did your best buddy" Harry complimented with a grin. Starly watched n shock, 'Aipom lost Harry should be mad' Starly thought shaking his head.

"Ok Snorlax you're up next" Harry yelled loudly.

"Well now let see how you do against Torterra" Sprout yelled, the two giant pokemon were looking at the two.

"This should be fun, I mean look Harry`s best offensive and defensive pokemon against Torterra Sprouts best defence and offence pokemon" Hermione whispered to Ron eagerly.

"Ice beam" Harry ordered sending the white beam directly at Torterra.

"Torterra earth quake" The giant slammed hard into the ground stopping the ice beam with a chunk of the ground.

"Now Torterra use energy ball" Torterra opened its mouth wide, a dark green ball formed quick then shot piercing straight through the block shattering the ice beam and piece of earth. Slamming into Snorlax forcing a double take.

"Snorlax use ice punch" Snorlax charged forward, this shocked Sprout who thought he would only use range attack`s.

"Torterra use bullet seed to stop it" The attack flew hitting Snorlax in the belly, but Snorlax kept moving slowly forward.

"Come on Snorlax you can do this I know you can" Harry muttered, Snorlax nodded and kept moving. Starly watched in awe at how far Harry`s pokemon were willing to go to do what he told them to. 'Maybe I`m missing something" Starly thought.

"Keep going Snorlax, be strong for Aipom, and Charizard" Harry yelled loudly, Starly knew what he had to do.

"Snorlax end this now full power ice punch" Harry ordered, Snorlax swung his fist down knocking Torterra into the ground with a loud crash. They both fell, crashing into the ground.

"Unbelievable, another draw" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

Harry looked down at his belt, 'Pikachu, or Bulbasaur, both will be a bad match up if I only had Charizard this would be... No I put too much dependence on Charizard' Harry thought grabbing Pikachu, but a loud flapping stopped him.

"Starly" Harry exclaimed happily running to hug the bird, only to receive a peck into the head "What was that for" Harry exclaimed.

"For being an idiot I may be listen to you but still no hugs" Starly flapped angrily screeching that in pokemon speech.

"Fine be a grump" Harry exclaimed.

"Go Sceptile" Sprout ordered.

"Everybody watched as the bird flew into the middle of the arena.

"Keep it a distance with bullet seed"

"Dodge and then use quick attack" Starly shot the side then moved forward quickly slamming into Sceptile, who just looked at the bird. He shot a bunch a gold seeds down hitting Starly in the back.

"Starly you need to get away from Sceptile he`s too powerful" Harry called out

"Finish it with leaf blade"

"Starly get up" hearing this, something inside of Starly triggered. He in between Sceptile legs then shot into the air faster than anything Harry ever seen, he did a back flip. Disappearing from sight, he then reappeared hitting Sceptile with all of the power it could muster.

Sceptile slid away just as the tiny bird, started to glow white. The bird's size increased and some feathers created a small loop on its head. And finally the glowing stopped, gone was the pudgy bird pokemon, this pokemon had a grey body, with black on its wing tips and tail feathers, except for the one white tail feather in the middle, it was black from the shoulder joint upwards except the grey dot on his forehead, and white face.

Harry pulled out his pokedex

STARAVIA

The starling pokemon

It lives in forests and fields. Squabbles over territory occur when flocks collide.

"Staravia, use wing attack" The bird flew straight into Sceptile, He then took off easily dodging Sceptile`s grapple.

"Staravia, Arial ace" Staravia turned sharply and quickly, he flew straight into Sceptile again.

"Peck" Harry ordered. Staravia pecked wildly, Sceptile slid back as Staravia continued its beating.

"Solar beam"

"End this Arial ace" Staravia flew back, and then shot forward. Sceptile was just about ready to attack when Staravia hit it in the middle of the chest.

"Sceptile is unable to battle winner Staravia" Hermione announced.

"You have truly earned this" She handed Harry a key PS on the top and vines wrapped around it.

"Aipom lets hug" Harry called out spearing Staravia into the ground and the three began to laugh. Neville watched the three, Aipom and Harry were knocked of Staravia, and were all telling at each other, Ron walked up and clapped Harry in the back, as Hermione hugged him loosely.

"You did great Mate" Ron commented.

"Staravia is amazing Harry" Hermione told him as she petted the proud bird puffing his chest up.

?

A person in a hood was walking through the forest slowly. A giant brown bear following slowly behind him. They both heard loud footsteps coming towards them, Ursaring growled loudly.

"Shut up" The hooded figure ordered. "So you're the great Rhyperior?" He greeted loudly as the drill pokemon came into view.

Rhyperior Began to charge rock wrecker "Quick Ursaring use focus blast" The wizard ordered. The bear put its paws together and slowly pulled them apart a blue energy ball formed in the middle. The two threw their attacks.

But Focus blast pierced straight through hitting the Rhyperior in the chest.

"Pokeball" He cried out calmly, the Pokeball shook once before being fully captured. "Unimpressive, but you`ll do" the figured muttered.

AN

Ok No offence but I`m getting sick of getting No reviews, I know people are reading and liking this stories but I only get like one or two reviews.

So Can you please review you can even anonymous Review I don`t care but I want more than two reviews for this chap before I post the next Chap.

If you interested here`s a list of attacks each pokemon can use on Harry Hermione and Ron`s team.

AIPOM

Focus punch, Double Team, Fire punch, Shadow claw, Dig, and Swift

STARAVIA

Quick attack, Aerial ace, peck, and quick attack, whirlwind

PIKACHU

Thunder, thunder bolt, thunder wave, Volt tackle, and quick attack

CHARIZARD

Flame thrower, slash, ember, and Fly

BULBASAUR

Vine Whip, Razor leaf, and Solar Beam

SNORLAX

Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Earth Quake

Hermione

ELECTABUZZ

Thunder, Thunder wave, Thunder punch

BUTTERFREE

Stun spore, gust, sleep powder, confusion

ABRA

Teleport, Psychic, Light Screen, Focus Punch

RON

WARTORTLE

Ice Beam, rapid Spin withdraw, Water Pulse, Hydro Pump

SHINX

Thunder, Thunder wave

DUSTOX

Gust, Confusion, Protect

CHIKORITA

Vine whip, Razor leaf, Solar Beam

OK SO I`m done if you see any mistakes point them out to me please


	19. Charizard Healed

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry grinned Charizard was finally aloud out of the hospital wing, Ron, and Hermione beside Harry watched as the two hugged tightly.

"Finally girl I`ve missed you a ton, I can`t wait to show you how much more powerful we`ve gotten" Harry muttered holding the great orange dragon tightly.

"Hey Harry, let's stretch out her wing" Hermione stated grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked. Hermione led the two boys out the Quidditch pitch.

"We`ll race our flying types, Butterfree go"

"Oh this will be awesome Pidgeotto"

"You up for this Charizard?" Harry asked loudly. The dragon nodded slowly, clearly ready.

"Ok, each pokemon will fly going around each stand and the three hoops, first back here wins ok" All the pokemon and trainers nodded.

"Three, Two, One GO!" Hermione exclaimed. Charizard was immediately slower but at least kept up kind of, followed by Butterfree, and finally Pidgeotto. As they reached the first turn Charizard managed to close the gap with Butterfree and was about to pass her, When Pidgeotto stopped abruptly, forcing Charizard to bank quickly nearly flying into the ground.

Butter free managed to pass the two other pokemon. And Charizard was once again the back of the pack. They got to the Slytherin Stands, Charizard lowered her height, just Pidgeotto tried to stop and slow Charizard again. She then pulled up quickly slamming into Pidgeotto spiralling into the ground.

As the race went on you could clearly see the only reason Butterfree was winning was because both pokemon seemed to be trying to knock the other out. As they came to last straight away, Pidgeotto was pecking hard at Charizard, She was shooting hot jets of flames. Suddenly Pidgeotto flapped hard aiming a gust at Charizard; she was prepared and dove quickly. But Butterfree wasn`t and she was hit full on knocking the bug higher into the air.

Were the jet stream too affect and began to sending the bug spinning farther and farther.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed running towards the forest.

"It wasn`t my fault" He hollered chasing after the two. Pidgeotto and Charizard glared at one another before chasing after their respective trainers. After about ten minutes of running, they slowed down.

"Way to go Ron, you and your psycho bird have blown my poor Butterfree away literally" Hermione cried as they continued.

"Hey don`t blame me if Harry`s great Charizard was strong, She could`ve taken the attack" Ron argued.

"Hey don`t blame Charizard for not wanting to take a hit" Harry yelled causing Hoothoot`s to fly into the air.

"You deserve to...be...blamed" Ron said slowly as he felt something land on his head. Both Hermione and Harry watched as Ron slowly aimed his pokedex up.

A green Spider with yellow and black legs showed up on the screen, it had a white horn and red pincers, black's eyes, and a black design that resembled a face.

Ron didn`t even wait for the Pokedex to start giving him information, he let out a high girlish scream and started running faster than Harry thought humanly possible. Harry started laughing hard, tears began to form.

"What`s so funny" Hermione asked.

"Oh Ron`s... deathly afraid of... spider`s... Ever since Fred turned... His teddies bear into...one" Harry muttered through laughing fits.

"How`d you know that" Hermione questioned.

"Oh... Ginny... wrote...and told me" She stated starting to walk in the direction Ron ran in.

"You and Ginny wrote to one another?" Hermione asked confused.

"We used to until, the Great Boy who lived got in the way" Harry muttered bitterly. Hermione sent Harry a glance before continuing in the direction Ron went. The two walked in silence until they came to Ron, He curled up sucking his thumb.

"Ron, Mate are you ok?" Harry asked slowly.

"Green, spider, those horrible red pincers" Ron muttered slowly.

"Ron we have to go find Butterfree" Hermione whispered.

"Ok it's not like I`ll see that little creep again" Ron muttered.

They continued to walk Charizard and Pidgeotto flying above them. They finally came to a large amount of crushed rocks and broken down trees. Butterfree struggling under one of the tree`s. A large boulder with arms and legs watching her struggle.

GOLEM

The Boulder Pokemon

Golem's boulder like body makes it extremely tough allowing it to take an explosion without getting hurt

Charizard and Pidgeotto landed beside them, looking back and forth.

"There`s no way we`ll beat it in a head to head battle but maybe if we attack from different angles we`ll be able to stun then knock it out, Ron do you have Wartortle?' Harry told them, and then asked Ron.

"No Wartortle is getting her check up" Ron told Harry slowly.

"Damn" Harry cursed before continuing "That`s going to make this whole mess harder"

"Why is that Harry?" Hermione asked taking notice to Harry`s empty belt except for Charizard`s Pokeball.

"I left all my other pokemon in the endless room to get some rest while I went and picked up Charizard"

"Well I have Abra, but Electabuzz insisted on staying with Wartortle" Hermione muttered quietly.

"So that means we have Shinx, Dustox, Pidgeotto, Charizard, and Abra. That`s not good especially since Charizard, and Shinx are weak against ground attacks, and Pidgeotto against rock attacks, and Abra not being one of the stronger physical pokemon" Harry muttered trying to think of a plan.

"Harry..." Hermione started, but she seen something she never seen before in Harry. He was planning way ahead of time, 'I guess Charizard being so badly hurt caused him to see that he needs more then luck' Hermione thought.

"Ok here`s the plan Abra knows focus punch right?" Hermione nodded.

"Well Dustox, and Charizard will keep Golem occupied with attacks that will have little effect, then Shinx and Pidgeotto will try to knock it away from Butterfree, and finally Abra will need to hit it hard and end this battle before it can start" Harry told them, everybody nodded.

"Dustox Gust, Charizard flame thrower" Harry ordered. Hermione moved slowly through the underbrush Shinx crawling beside her, and Pidgeotto flying silently above.

"Now Psychic, and Ember" Harry called out. Ron crawled along with Abra, watching Harry command his Dustox with a lot of skill and precision.

"Hermione now"

"Shinx quick use charge cannon, Pidgeotto Gust" The off balance Golem was caught off guard and went tumbling to the side.

"Ron" Harry yelled loudly.

"Abra quick use focus punch" Ron ordered loudly. Abra ran straight and swung his fist knocking the pokemon into the ground.

"Charizard the tree get Butterfree out now" Charizard ran and picked up tree easily Butterfree flew out and straight into Hermione's open arms.

"I missed you so much"

"Ah guys" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah Harry" Hermione and Ron answered in unison. All Harry did was point to the very angry looking Golem getting up.

"Oh Crap, Run" Harry yelled being the first out of the damaged clearing, But Just as Ron was getting out the clearing he tripped sprawling into the ground. Golem walked menacingly towards him.

"Run go" Ron yelled his inner Gryffindor taking affect. Golem opened its mouth an orange ball began to form.

Suddenly a web hit Golem in the eyes blinding it [SPIDER MAN STYLE HELL YEAH] Ron turned just in time to see Spinarak jump out of a tree and land in front of him. It then ran forward landing in the middle of Golems chest and started to glow green as Golem screamed in agony.

Golem fell as Spinarak did a back flip off of it landing in front of Ron. "I`m never getting rid of you am I" Ron muttered looking straight at Spinarak, He shook his head no.

"Fine , come on we need to go back to Hogwarts" Ron grumbled immaturely, Spinarak jumped onto Ron`s head. Ron went white as a sheet before screaming "Don`t do that!"

Hermione and Harry were sitting and waiting for Ron outside of the Great Hall, both feared that Golem had hurt or killed Ron. Both smiled wide when Ron came out of the forest Spinarak on his head.

"What`s with the bug?" Hermione asked.

"He won`t leave so he`s my pokemon" Ron growled, Spinarak gave a lazy grin causing Ron to Scowl more.

They walked in just as people started to filter into the Great Hall for supper. Harry noticed Ginny a few seats away from his, she looked pale, and skinny. Clefairy seemed to be worried to, as she was force feeding Ginny.

"Hullo my students, I have an announcement to make" Lockhart cried out regally.

"Oh great another one of his useless spells" Harry muttered, getting a smack into the head by Hermione.

"Ok I was thinking that so far, your current professors have put too much into showing the brute force of pokemon have. I`ve decided that with professor Dumbledore`s permission of course to have what I call a pokemon contest" Lockhart exclaimed.

"A, what" Harry coughed.

"A pokemon contest is a show of not strength and speed but beauty and precision, here I`ll show you go Piplup" A blue and white Panguin appeared.

"Use bubble, ice beam combination" Lockhart, everybody watched in awe as the bubbles flew into the air, and then were frozen by the ice beam.

"Now bubble beam" The attack shot straight through all the frozen bubbles, all the ice shard fell glinting in the in torch light, giving Piplup a ghostly glow. Charizard watched her eyes absorbing everything that Piplup did, and for the first time Harry felt an ounce of respect for Lockhart.

"The professor`s will post the rules and sign up forms in you" Lockhart exclaimed happily as all the students clapped. As the students filtered out, talking about the pokemon contest.

McGonagall, put a hand on Harry`s shoulder blade "Come see me tomorrow after breakfast" She told him.

Harry nodded numbly 'Oh great what`s she going to yell at me about next' Harry thought. Harry finished his day by going to get, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Aipom, Staravia, and Snorlax from the endless room.


	20. Body less Voice? Blast burn

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry walked into McGonagall`s office, he walked in slowly Charlie was out of his Pokeball and watched the boy calmly. He remembered losing to the boy's rodent, and his tail fire flared a little at that memory but he calmed down.

"Hullo Mr Potter" McGonagall greeted.

"Hi Professor" Harry greeted nervously.

"You`re not in trouble I just want to see your Charizard" McGonagall told him.

Harry smiled "Sure ok, Charizard" Harry stated, Aipom watching from his shoulder.

"Ok Let's start with the basics, Blast Burn is an attack that takes a lot of trust and patience to master, and your Charizard has to tap into her inner flame perfectly or the attack will just end up being a stronger version flame thrower got it?' She lectured.

"What`s blast burn?" Harry asked confused.

"It is a super powerful fire type attack that I`m teaching you" McGonagall answered, Harry nodded.

"Ok Charizard focus and blast burn" Harry ordered.

"No!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Outside now" McGonagall told him, Harry nodded and went to the window and jumped out Charizard flew straight behind and wrapped her arms easily around Harry`s chest, and the two landed smoothly.

"Ok remember what she told us. Trust, will, and your inner strength" Harry muttered. "Ok Charizard blast burn" Harry yelled pointing towards the lake. Charizard roared before shooting four flame burst then a giant flame, too bad it was only a quarter the size Charizard knew it should be.

Harry sensed that this was not the attack, so he once again called out "Blast burn" Once again the attack was about half the power it should be. Harry knew he wasn`t going to master this attack in one day "Ok one more time Blast burn"

Harry didn`t notice three students walk up, "Nice work Potter, to bad your Charizard is just as weak as the rest of you pokemon" Malfoy called arrogantly.

"Do you even have pokemon Malfoy?' Harry asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, and unlike yours mine actually win battles" Malfoy told him, pulling four keys out his pocket. Charizard glared at the blonde boy.

"Charizard one more time Blast burn" Harry yelled angrily, Charizard nodded and repeated the attack again.

"What afraid to admit you can`t be me in a battle" Malfoy called out.

"No Malfoy I`ll I want to do is train with my Charizard" Harry stated firmly.

"Whatever I`m entering Lockhart`s little contest, if you think your good enough we`ll battle then" He stated before walking away.

"Charizard one more time" Harry yelled. The flame on Charizard's tail glowed brightly and the attack came out this time larger than anything Harry ever seen.

"Charlie is this even possible?' McGonagall asked completely shocked, Charlie looked down at the female pokemon who was currently spinning Harry around like a rag doll as he laughed.

"Wait to go Charizard now we just have to work on consistency" Harry yelled grinning broadly. Harry spent the rest of the day training with the rest of his pokemon, When he went in looking worn out he started eating quickly.

"Rip, so hungry, must feed, MUST KILL, RIP TEAR DESTROY" Harry hear no one else seemed to notice the voice, except Spinarak was hugging Ron tightly, much to his annoyance. Harry got as the voice seemed to be leaving.

He kept going until he reached the third floor girl's bath something was hanging on the torch, Harry walked straight towards it noticing the ruby red writing.

ENEMY OF THE HEIR BEWARE

Harry froze up in front of it, he then heard people coming up the stairs behind, next thing he knew he was surrounded by people. Filches cat was hanging from the torch. As more and more people piled into the hall Harry seen the very distinct figured under a beetle black cloak watching him.

Harry started running just as the boy started walking away "Get back here now!" Harry exclaimed.

"Come back you coward" Harry continued chasing the cloaked figure his anger getting the best of him.

He turned and grabbed Harry by the throat "Next time Potter" he then disappeared dropping Harry.

"You coward" Harry yelled looking up at the ceiling.

"Harry who are you talking to?" Hermione asked as shed, and Ron caught up to him.

"The cloaked figure" Harry stated angrily.

"Harry there is no cloaked figure" Hermione whispered soothingly.

"That`s because he disappeared" Harry told pushing her hand off his shoulder.

"Harry mate everybody know it's impossible to apparate in Hogwarts" Ron whispered soothingly.

"Obviously not since he was just here" Harry exclaimed getting, his magic once again flaring.

"Mr Potter, you need to come with me" They all turned to professor Dumbledore. He led Harry away from Ron, and Hermione easily.

"Professor..." Harry started.

"I know Mr Potter" Dumbledore consoled, they entered McGonagall`s office.

"Harry why did you leave the scene?" McGonagall asked straight away.

"I seen the cloaked boy who attacked me and I chased him" Harry answered smoothly.

"Why would you chase the boy who could`ve killed you?' Snape questioned.

"I wanted revenge ok, he hurt me he hurt Charizard so I wanted to get back at him ok" Harry answered his eyes glowing slightly, nobody noticed objects shake a tiny bit.

"Mr Potter are you sure you seen him?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes"

"Why did you run out of the Hall so suddenly?" Snape stated.

Harry didn`t know if hearing voices nobody else could was a good sign, so he did the sensible thing he lied "I suddenly needed to go to the washroom"

"And you usually go to the bathroom in a girl's washroom?" McGonagall asked.

"No, but you know Hermione was telling how nice it looks, so figured why not, and you know what filch needs to wash the boys room , because the girls washroom smells like wild flowers, I like wild flowers" He told them not knowing were the whole wild flower thing came from.

"Is that all Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir"

"You may go"

As Harry walked out McGonagall watched him sadly "Are you sure that the spell isn`t having any ill effects on him Albus?" McGonagall asked sadly

"Yes Minerva, Harry is fine but I believe the chamber has been open again" Dumbledore told the two shocked professor.

* * *

The cloaked figure watched Harry from the shadows, Harry was almost to Gryffindor tower. A tiny purple ball of fur with bright red eyes, and white antenna standing beside him.

"Potter I will unhinge you, let's go Venonat" The cloaked figure ordered disappearing.

AN

Ok I`m done up dating until I finish my WOWP story Alex Charms a boy

Also Review and if you have any suggestions of pokemon you want caught, I`ll most likely put them in my story. Oh and if you have any specific personality tell me.

Also if you have any questions about my pokemon choices PM and ask away and I`ll do my best to answer your question

Peace Icon0777


	21. A Very Defensive Totodile

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry was standing out in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch, he was facing the Ravenclaw seeker and the only girl Cho Chang, and he thought she looked pretty but then shook his head and took to the air followed shortly by the rest of his team as the balls were released.

The game went on for about ten minutes, Harry had soon learned that the Ravenclaw seeker decided to prolong his catching the Snitch by screening him every time he seen the ball. The game went on Gryffindor proving that their new training strategy of using pokemon as their opponents made them dominant in the air.

Harry seen a flash of gold above the Slytherin stands and shot towards, but just as he flew by the Professor's, he seen the very familiar form of, the boy who attacked him on Halloween. He turned immediately losing focus of the Snitch, only to see that he disappeared again.

"What is Potter thinking up there, he could have had the Snitch" Lee Jordan cried out, as the Slytherin's laughed and everybody else booed. Harry shook his head, and began his slow loop around the arena.

The game was going on longer then Harry ever seen it go, finally he seen the snitch fly under one of the stands, he followed quickly dodging through the players. Going under the dark stands, he felt a chill go up his spine.

"Hullo Potter, do they think your insane yet" He turned and the boy was standing on one of the logs hold the stand up.

"You, What`s your name?' Harry yelled.

"Oh names such silly thing don`t you think, I mean how hard is it to give a fake one" the cloaked boy stated.

"You won`t get away this time" Harry pulled his wand out and began to fire spell after spell.

"My creature is attacking another student as we speak Potter" He stated before disappearing, just as a Bludger flew under the stand. Hitting Harry in the back of the head, with a resounding thud. After about a minute without Harry coming out Charizard Got up, and shot into the air flying under stands, she found Harry unconscious dangling from a wooden beam. She noticed a trickle of blood flowing out of the back of his head.

She grabbed him slowly and glided out of the Stands carrying the limp Harry. Everybody, watched as Charizard flew out.

"Let me check, his head" Lockhart yelled. Charizard suddenly fired a flame thrower at him, and she shook her head. McGonagall ran down as Charizard growled at Lockhart, McGonagall knew the epic Charizard anger.

"Charizard let me take him up the hospital wing" McGonagall stated, She watched the women.

"Hey Charizard, calm down this is McGonagall not that idiot Lockhart" Aipom hollered.

Charizard snorted, her increased protectiveness over Harry, Aipom watched one of his best friends. She stepped back slowly and nodded towards McGonagall.

"Thank you Charizard" She muttered, Charizard nodded.

"You better take good care of him Aipom" She ordered, He nodded running after the stern teacher. Charizard spread her wings and flew up easily.

"That was very mature of you" Charlie commented as he flew up.

"I wasn`t going to let her take him though" Charizard roared back.

"But you did, that`s the point" Charlie stated smiling, he quickly flew over and shove her downward.

Harry woke up hours later, his head felt like a nail was slammed into it. Aipom sleeping at his feet, he grinned at the monkey pokemon.

He noticed a person lying very still in the bed next to his, he climbed over to check who it was and let out a gasp. A blond haired girl was lying absolutely still; she looked like she was a stone statue.

"She`s ok just like Miss Norris she was only petrified" Harry whipped around to the troubled looking Dumbledore.

"Who is she?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Luna Lovegood "Dumbledore answered mournfully.

"Can I leave?"

"Yes" Dumbledore answered simply.

He walked out and straight into Ginny, Both fell back with a groan.

"Hey watch were your going" Ginny snapped.

"Ginny is that you" Harry whispered.

"Harry" She stuttered. Harry was sure that if the lights were on she would be red.

"Why are you down here Ginny" Harry asked feeling the lump grow again.

"I was coming to see you" She answered, Harry seen her out quickly shove something into her pocket.

"Let`s go back to the common room" Harry whispered

The two walked back to the Gryffindor common room. When they walked into the common room Harry seen Ginny`s pale features, but shook it off as the light.

Harry looked at Ginny and froze up instead of Ginny the hooded person was standing in front of him "Good night Harry" He waved, Harry had to fight off the urge to run up and tackle the person. As soon Ginny was out of sight Harry let out a sigh of relief "What`s the matter with me" Harry whispered, looking down at his hands which were shaking.

Aipom watched Harry, he wanted to help but didn`t know what to do. Harry slowly climbed the stairs up his dorm. He fell down on the bed his exhaustion and headache getting the better of him.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, Harry and Aipom flew out of bed. Landing in a heap beside the bed growling slightly.

"What" Harry groaned as Aipom jumped up and fell back asleep.

"Let`s go" Hermione stated grabbing him by the shoulder, then grabbed his back pack.

"Why!" Harry exclaimed as he was dragged away, just before Hermione pulled him out of arm length he grabbed Aipom`s tail.

"Why are we here" Harry groaned, as they walked further and further into the forest.

"I`m looking for this pokemon" Hermione answered easily.

SANDSHREW

The Mouse Pokemon

Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll in a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert sand to sleep.

"So why do I have to come with you" Harry asked irritably.

"You have luck when it comes to finding pokemon" She stated.

"So I`m here to draw out a pokemon" Harry exclaimed, as Hermione kept dragging him along.

"You could use a water type or you're going to have a hard time with the rest of the professors" Hermione explained.

"Yeah I`ll find one, until then I have Aipom, Charizard, Pikachu, Staravia, and Snorlax" Harry told her happily taping his belt

"Harry, Charizard, and Pikachu are weak to ground types, Staravia electric and Rock, Aipom and Snorlax are weak to fighting types" Hermione told him "A water type would help fill in some of those type gaps, one Geodude could pretty much destroy your team"

"Hey shut up, my team could beat anybody they come up against" Harry yelled.

"No they couldn`t" Hermione Hollered into Harry`s face.

"Pikachu come out" Harry yelled throwing the Pokeball.

"Harry we can`t battle now" Hermione screamed her face going red.

"Fine come Pikachu let's find us a Sandshrew" Harry stated, Aipom watched Harry drag Pikachu away shaking his head.

"I guess we have to follow him until he cools off" Hermione muttered. He walked until he came to an area covered in sand

"I thought this was a forest" Harry muttered, looking at the desert.

"Dumbledore made it so that any pokemon can live here, comfortably" Hermione explained walking up behind him.

"So Sandshrew should be around here somewhere" Harry stated.

Harry and Hermione continued walking slowly, he wondered how long it would take before they found Sandshrew.

"Abra, use shockwave" Hermione ordered. Abra appeared, and slammed his hand in to the ground and let out a pulse of electricity.

"Did you find any Sandshrew`s" Hermione asked, the sleeping Pokemon shook his head.

"This how you find a pokemon, Pikachu use thunder" Harry ordered. Pikachu jumped in the air and shot a giant bolt of electricity. Suddenly a brown pokemon shot of the ground looking angrily at Pikachu, it was pudgy and had a white belly.

"Harry that`s it" Hermione exclaimed.

"Pikachu reverse" Harry ordered.

"Abra use focus punch" Abra ran straight at Sandshrew, there was a blue blur as a pokemon shot out of the ground and shot a jet of water straight at Abra.

A blue alligator with red spines and eyes was glaring at them all. Harry aimed his pokedex at the pokemon.

TOTODILE

Big Jaw Pokemon

Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokémon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury.

"Pikachu use thunder" Harry yelled, but before Pikachu could react Totodile ran and bit on Harry lightly.

"Ouch, Ouch Why is it always me" Harry exclaimed as the pokemon kept his jaw held tightly on Harry`s arm.

"Totodile let him go" Sandshrew exclaimed, running and trying to pull Totodile off. Hermione watched struggling not to laugh as Totodile smiled.

"Pikachu hit us with thunder" Harry yelled in desperation.

"Pika, Pi" She yelled up.

"Just do it" Harry exclaimed. Pikachu nodded, and hit the three with a powerful electric attack.

Hermione burst out into laughing as Harry, Totodile let go grudgingly.

"Why couldn`t you bite Hermione" He yelled.

"Pokeball go" Hermione yelled, catching Sandshrew off guard. The Pokeball shook three times before it stopped and Sandshrew was caught.

Totodile looked at the Pokeball, then jumped up with a laugh dancing easily shooting random water guns as he went.

"What the hell first you bite me then try to kill me with a Water Gun" Harry exclaimed. "Pikachu use Thunder" Harry ordered.

The attack hit full on, but Totodile just shook it off and continued to dance "What bloody, Hell is that Totodile should be done" Harry muttered as Pikachu continued to shoot electricity for Totodile to either take, or dodge.

"Harry his defence is unsually high" Hermione told him.

"What?" Harry asked, watching Pikachu struggle.

"Totodile has a very high defence you have to capture t or won`t ever give up" Hermione told him.

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle" Harry yelled. Pikachu ran straight at Totodile, just before the attack hit Totodile disappeared.

"What!" Harry cried out.

"To, To, Dile" Totodile, swung his stubby glowing white arm down into Pikachu`s surprised head.

"Harry that dance its called the Dragon dance it boost`s Totodile`s attack" Hermione.

"Fine Pokeball go" Harry yelled, the alligator looked shocked as he was forced into a Pokeball. The Pokeball shook once before stopping. Harry grabbed it and laughed "I got a Totodile" Harry exclaimed.

The two students walked back, Harry rubbing his arm were Totodile bit him. "Why is it all me" Harry muttered.

He went and picked up Snorlax and left Staravia in the endless room. He then went to Gryffindor Charizard suddenly appeared, grabbing the sign up form for Lockhart`s pokemon contest.

"Charizard I`m not signing up for that joke" Harry told Her, Charizard glared firmly at Harry who sighed "Fine"

HOUSE-Gryffindor

NAME- Harry James Potter

POKEMON USED [Four maximum] Charizard, Aipom, Totodile,... Harry looked at the sign up form, He could use any pokemon but, he wanted to use Bulbasaur.

Harry quickly put his form into the sign up box, he noticed some of the girls giggling as he did.

"What?" Harry asked

AN

I hope you like this chapter R

REVIEW please

Thank you


	22. Upcoming events Some Spoilers but read

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

AN These are some of things I`m planning to happen later so review and tell me what you think should I do more of these upcoming event things.

Event 1

Harry smiled Bulbasaur standing beside him smiling broadly, he pulled a bluish green, and cream coloured egg.

"We did Bulbasaur" Harry yelled jumping into the air.

Event 2

Hermione jogged Sandshrew behind her slowly.

"Sandshrew swift" Hermione called urgently, Sandshrew jumped into the air and blew stars at the Magmortar chasing her.

"Mag, Mortar" Magmortar shot a jet of blue flames towards Hermione.

Sandshrew dove in front of Hermione stopping the flames "Sandshrew" Hermione cried out running towards the pokemon.

"Hermione run, go Magmortar will kill you" Sandshrew said in pokemon, Hermione pulled the pokemon into her arms.

Magmortar walked behind her, Sandshrew jumped up and with all his might rolled into the fire pokemon. He landed and immediately started to glow white.

Event 3

Ron groaned he had just fallen down a hole. Wartortle beside him, rubbing her shell. Water began to fill the hole slowly, Wartortle struggled to stand.

"Wartortle you did you best return" Ron said.

He began to try and climb out of the hole, He slipped back down with splashing into the water. Ron stood up and immediately tried to climb again, only to find his feet stuck in the highly sticky mud.

"I`m going to die" Ron screamed, a long serpentine appeared over Ron.

Event 4

Harry jogged slowly Pikachu following him. They began to look along the ground. He looked at his pokedex. A green stone with a lightning bolt in the center.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' Harry asked.

"Pikachu" She exclaimed nodding.

"Fine we`ll find the stone.

Event 5

Ginny sat in Professor Dumbledore`s office. An egg in between the two.

"Well Miss Weasley take it" Dumbledore told her his eyes twinkling.

"Professor I can`t that`s yours" Ginny stated.

"After your first year you deserve it" Dumbledore told her.

She looked into his eyes to see any confliction, there was none. Her hand went shakily towards the golden egg.

Event 6

Harry got up slowly all of his pokemon behind him unconscious "You will not hurt them!" Harry roared his eyes glowing brightly. A shockwave flew picking up the hooded figure slamming him hard into the stone wall. The hood fell down revealing...

Event 7

Harry and Ginny yelled at the exact same time "Solar beam" Chikorita and Bulbasaur began to charge the attack standing side by side.

"Luxio Thunder"

"Electabuzz Thunder" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison.

Chikorita and Bulbasaur jumped to the side as the blue and yellow lightning bolt flew beside them. They then released to giant blast`s of pure energy. Hitting Electabuzz and, Luxio knocking them out.

Bulbasaur and Chikorita high fived as they began to glow

AN

Ok I hope you like this little hints at what`s to come

And Review if you want me to post more of these


	23. Charizard

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

"Totodile water gun" Harry ordered, the blue alligator spit a stream of water shattering one of the rocks around his training area. "Totodile that was grea..." Harry started but Totodile jumped up and bit him on the arm "Leg go Totodile" Harry screamed running back and forth.

"Totodile still bites you" Hermione asked through a smile.

"Just help me" Harry groaned.

"Fine, Electabuzz thunder shock" Hermione ordered, the yellow pokemon hit Harry, Totodile grudgingly letting go.

"Thanks" Harry muttered falling into a pile of snow. His mind traveled to the tiny red head who looked like she was getting sicker and sicker. "Hermione what`s wrong with Ginny?" Harry questioned pulling himself from the snow.

"Don`t know, she seemed really nice but for awhile now all she does is sit in her room and write in that diary of hers, Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Well she`s been looking a little off" Harry answered, Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"Well time for class lets go" Hermione stated walking away.

Charizard soared above the tree line, looking happily down. She noticed the familiar outline of Charlie come flying.

"Hullo why are you here Charlie" Charizard roared doing a barrel roll.

"Its time Charizard" He stated simply looking at her.

She looked at him, and knew he was right "Let me go see Harry one more time" She whispered and started to fly.

Harry was sitting at the back desk in McGonagall`s class room. Listening to a lecture on theory behind large transfiguration, He heard wing beats. Everybody in the class turned, Charizard was in the window looking at Harry.

"Mr Potter go see Charizard" McGonagall ordered in slightly sad tone.

He walked to the window, opening it wide Charizard grabbed Harry and began to glide to the ground slowly.

Harry noticed some tears in her eyes "What`s wrong?" He asked as she put him down.

Charizard pointed towards the south and began to do wing beats. Harry knew immediately what she was telling him "You`re leaving" He cried jumping and hugging Charizard tightly. She nodded has Harry held her.

"Please don`t go" Harry begged. Charizard held onto the boy "Charizard please you`re my best friend" Harry cried still holding the pokemon. Tears were now coming down Charizard`s eyes as she held onto him.

Harry looked up at her and seen the finality in her eyes "You have to come back ok, that`s all I want" Harry cried.

"Charizard!" She roared in agreement. Charizard pushed harry back lightly, and then in one quick motion she took off. Tears streamed down Harry`s face as he watched Charizard fly, She turned and blew a jet of red hot flames.

She soon went out of sight, Harry still standing were she left him "Charizard!" Harry cried loudly. Aipom`s eyes went wide. He jumped off Harry`s bed and began to run. He ran through each of the hallway`s.

"Were are you Harry" He thought urgently.

"Charizard!" Harry exclaimed again his eyes still enveloped in tears. As the lunch began Aipom ran through the Great Hall getting some attention.

He landed in front of the pale Ginny. She looked at him questioningly, Aipom jumped up and down.

"Aipom what`s wrong?" She asked.

"Palm, Palm Ape" He said, he then made a lightning bolt on top of his head with his tail.

"Harry`s what`s wrong with Harry?" She asked getting more attention from the people around her.

Harry was still crying his mind went back to when Charizard first hatched as a Charmander, his baby. He then remembered his first battle, with Snape. Charizard evolved from Charmander to Charmeleon for him. He remembered Charmeleon forcing his mouth open and plucking the food he was choking on out. He remembered climbing a mountain with Aipom to retrieve her while she was still an egg.

"Why Charizard!" He cried. Battling Hermione for his egg, battling Ron`s Pidgeotto, Racing Pidgeotto, and Butterfree.

He heard footsteps approaching faintly "Harry" A female voice whispered.

Harry turned and flung his arms around the shocked Ginny. Aipom watched Harry, He was holding Charizard`s empty Pokeball. Ginny thought about Harry as she held on to him 'He`s no hero he`s just a boy. This can`t be the boy who lived, Harry I`m sorry'

After sitting in the same spot for about an hour Harry finally released Ginny. She looked into his eyes, they were almost dead looking. It sent a shiver down her spine, 'How could he be so hurt' she thought.

Harry got up and walked away robotically, Aipom following sadly.

"I knew this would happen, she she left" He commented to himself.

AN

I decided to show Ginny the weaker side to Harry in this chap

Review


	24. Harry Ginny, Harry vs Draco Wizard duel

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

It was nearly Christmas, Harry was sitting in the library reading up on defensive magic. Hermione and Ron watched him worried, he was robotic for the last month and a half. Aipom was sitting on his shoulder.

"Aipom you can leave if you want to" Harry stated in monotone. Aipom shook his head and jumped down, sitting beside Harry.

"How much longer do you think He`ll continue on like this?' Ron asked.

"Don`t know, I don`t think anybody knows" Hermione answered sadly.

The hooded figure watched Harry sitting in the library, I smile full of malice came to his lips. "Harry James Potter you are going to fall" He whispered.

Harry left the Library just as it closed taking a Defence book with. As he got back to the Common Room he noticed people reading the announcement board.

"Hey what`s up?' Harry asked quietly.

"Say`s here a defence club is being put together, the first meeting is the day before Christmas break" Hermione told him.

"I might go" Harry muttered walking up to his Dorm, leaving Hermione shaking his head.

Harry pulled on some Pyjama's, and fell onto the bed Aipom landing by his feet.

Harry felt like he was free falling. His eyes opened, he was looking at the Hooded Boy. Harry lunged but the boy disappeared. Being replaced by Hermione "Harry you`re a failure who doesn`t even deserve to be friends with a witch as smart as me" She screamed slapping him.

"Hermione listen to yourself" Harry yelled as she turned her back to him and began to walk away, He chased her but every two steps he would take she seemed to get further and further.

"Goodbye Harry, I hope we don`t meet again" She snarled disappearing.

He felt two hands pull him into the ground. Harry landed in front of Ron "Potter you Half blood Bastard, I hope you die when the dark lord see`s you again" He hollered hatefully his eyes full of malice.

"Never come see my family again" He ordered walking away.

Harry watched him walk away, He felt a hand grab his shoulder and pull him up. He looked up as Staravia threw him. Harry sailed through the air, He felt fist hit his shoulder and his arm went numb. Harry looked up and Snorlax grabbed him by the head.

He put his arm out and Pikachu ran into him with a volt tackle. He rolled into Totodile, Totodile blew a stream of water into his chest.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked painfully.

"We hate you" Aipom answered his fist glowing white, He swung the fist down.

"" Harry screamed rolling out of bed, covered in sweat his head feeling like a person kicked his head in. He was taking in short breaths, his heart beat accelerated. Aipom watched Harry worriedly.

Everybody stared at Harry, his hands shaking wildly. "I`m going to sleep in the common room" Harry told them getting his blanket trailed beside. Aipom jumped up and followed Harry. Harry walked down the stairs, He fell onto the couch.

He felt a tiny body underneath him and jumped up quickly.

"I`m sorry I didn`t see you" Harry stated his face going red.

"Harry" Came a tired voice.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Why are you up?" She mumbled.

"I had a nightmare" He stated.

"About what?" She asked boldly.

"About everything" He answered quietly.

"You really miss Charizard" She stated looking at him.

"Yeah, she was my friend" He answered sitting beside Ginny.

"Yeah I bet I would feel the same way if Clefairy left me" She told him.

"I doubt it, Charizard was an egg when I caught" He muttered.

"Oh, so you thought she would be your baby pokemon forever" She told him maturely.

"Yeah, I guess" He mumbled. "Why are you out here?" He questioned.

"Oh I wanted to go to the kitchen for a hot chocolate but changed my mind and fell asleep" She answered.

"Ginny what are you doing for Christmas Break?" Harry asked trying to make conversation.

"I`ll probably stay here, Mum will be mad though" She whispered.

"Hey Ginny why are you like this around?" Harry asked.

She blushed more brightly than any other time "you`re really thick Harry" She mumbled.

"Hey" Harry stage whispered.

Ginny smiled at Harry "Well Harry you are" He looked at her and felt the lump form again.

"Ginny you said hot chocolate right" He squeaked.

"Yeah, what`s wrong with your voice?" She asked looking at him.

"Nothing lets go" He stated grabbing her and dragging her towards the portrait "Lead the way" He stated.

"Ok" She said confused.

"So what pokemon have you caught?" Harry asked he followed Ginny quietly through the hall`s.

"Chikorita, Buizel, and Tyrogue" She answered.

"Oh cool" He muttered. Harry, and Ginny snuck down to a portrait of fruit, Ginny quickly tickled a pear a ton of creatures that all looked a lot like Dobby raced towards them.

"Miss Ginny what can we get you and your friend" The House elf stuttered happily.

"Hot Chocolate" She answered, Almost immidatly two giant mugs of hot chocolate were shoved into their hands.

"Thank you Wobble" Ginny said. The House elf did a bow before walking back into the group. The two Gryffindor walked silently back to the Gryffindor Tower drinking their hot chocolate slowly.

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of wild flowers filling his nostrils. He opened his eyes and only seen red. He jumped off the couch, Ginny fell down.

"Ouch what happened" Ginny exclaimed. She noticed Harry standing up shaking his head wondering what he was thinking. 'Stupid flowers stupid hair" Harry thought angrily trying to get the wild flower scent out of his nose.

Aipom smiled seeing the old Harry for a split second. 'Maybe he`ll come back' Aipom thought.

That night every person sat waiting in the Great Hall, all the tables moved to the side except one table that was converted into a stage.

"I wonder who will be teaching the class" Hermione muttered happily.

"I just hope it isn`t..." Harry started, but stopped immediately "Oh no anybody but him" Harry groaned as the Shiny toothed Lockhart came walking in front of the class. Followed shortly by an angry looking Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore has graciously allowed me form this little club. To help teach you more on defence" Lockhart announced flashing his to white teeth. "Now if you will please get into two"

Harry and Ron stood together. Hermione walked over to Lavender Brown and partnered up with her.

"Ok Professor Snape will you please show them a simple disarming spell?" Lockhart asked boldly. Professor Snape glared maliciously at Lockhart. Harry didn`t envy Lockhart in the least.

Lockhart bowed lowly, Snape did a curt nod of the head. The both back way from each other five steps.

"**Expelliarmus" Snape yelled before Lockhart could even move his wand. The bright red light slammed into Lockhart knocking him across the tabled. Landing in a pile at the end of the table, Lockhart shook his head in shock. ** "**You seen me, copy" Snape ordered loudly. Everybody tried to copy Snape, failing miserably. Snape`s eye twitched as he watched them "Enough" He exclaimed madly. All the students looked at him "Potter, Malfoy up here now" He ordered.** **The Blonde smiled cockily running up, the stairs. Harry followed him a little slower. ** "**Watch carefully I won`t show it again" Snape snapped, he did three quick swishes with his wand. "Got it?" He snapped, they all nodded.** **Harry and Draco bowed slightly to each other. Both took ten steps back, putting their heel at the end of the table. ** "**Stupefy" Draco yelled, swinging his wan. The spell flew out of his wand. ** "**Pretego" Harry exclaimed. The Spell collided with Harry`s shield. Reflecting back, Draco did a quick parry dodging the spell. ** "**Expelliarmus" Harry called out. The red charm hit Draco mid dodge, Draco`s wand flew into the air as he flew off stage.** "**35 points from Gryffindor, I said use the disarming spell" Snape snapped. ** "**So that`s what he`s been working on" Hermione murmured, Ron nodding. ** **Draco jumped up, grabbing his wand "Serpensortia" Draco exclaimed angrily. A thick black snake flew out of the tip of Draco`s wand. The snake slithered over to Harry. **

"Stop" Harry hissed. Everybody watched the Snake stop looking at Harry "Return to where you came from" He hissed again, not noticing the people watching Harry. People began to run out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, why didn`t you tell me you were a Parseltongue" Ron stated.

"Parcel what?" Harry questioned confused.

"Tongue, Harry it was thought of being a mark of a dark wizard" Hermione muttered ominously."Salazar Slytherin himself was one"

"Oh great, people are going to think I`m the person attacking people" Harry groaned, leaving the Great Hall with his head down.

THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR

I really appreciate the Reviews.

Oh and if you want more wizarding duels just say so

I think this is the only Chapter without a training session or pokemon battle AWSOME I promise not many will be like Pokemon less though.


	25. Another Attack Riolu

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry was standing watching Totodile, Pikachu, and Staravia. Aipom could tell he was still hurting, but was trying to fight it.

"Totodile use Ice Fang, Pikachu use Light screen" Totodile bit into the Shield shattering it.

"Electabuzz Thunder Punch" The yellow Pokemon flew out of tree landing in front of Pikachu swinging his right fist down.

"Totodile Brick Break" Harry ordered. Totodile swung his stubby glowing arm down, Electabuzz hit the ground hard.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I was going to say good bye, see you after Christmas" Hermione said hugging Harry.

The Christmas break came Harry spent it with his wand using more and more spells as the vacation went. As the day `s went by, Ron became more and more worried about Harry. Harry began to isolate himself, not only from human but his pokemon to. Ron noticed Ginny to, she seemed to start isolating herself to.

Ron left the Gryffindor tower, looking for Harry. He found sitting up against a tree, watching his pokemon train.

"What`s wrong Harry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron" Harry answered coldly.

"Harry come mate"

"Ron leave me alone" Harry ordered icily, walking by Ron.

Harry quickly brought his pokemon into their Pokeball`s, and continued into the forest. 'Hey Potter' an angry vice called out.

Harry turned, and looked and around confused. A black and blue pokemon, it was dog like with a black on the upper part of its chest, and back legs, with a black ears and a streak along his face making it look like a mask. Blue arms with oval shape white half balls. Harry aimed his pokedex at the pokemon

RIOLU

The Emanation Pokemon

Its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night.

It pointed its arm at Harry 'I`ll bring back the old Harry Potter' it exclaimed. A blue ball formed in between the Pokémon's hands. It threw the ball at Harry, The attack hit Harry in the chest with a crack.

"Ok you want to battle, Pikachu go" Harry yelled standing up. Riolu charged Pikachu quickly, its hand glowed silver. It stopped just before running into Pikachu, shocking Harry and Pikachu with its speed. It began to punch Pikachu in the face, its arm blurring.

"Pikachu light screen" a gold shield blocked the attack slightly.

"Now thunder" Pikachu dove back, and shot a giant bolt of electricity at Riolu. Riolu got up slowly, then before Harry could react charged Pikachu. He put his palm on Pikachu`s chest, and Explosion sent Pikachu rocketing into Harry.

"Pikachu are you ok?" Harry asked the injured pokemon, she smiled at him.

"Totodile go" Totodile looked at Riolu and jumped up and started dancing. A blue ball of energy began to form in his hand.

"Totodile Water Gun" Totodile blew a stream of water at Riolu, for it only jump up and threw the blue ball at Totodile. He slid back shaking his head, Suddenly the pokemon shot forward putting his palm on Totodile`s chest. Totodile was sent sprawling back.

'I can see it in your eyes, let the fire burn' Riolu exclaimed.

"Aipom end this" Harry exclaimed, Aipom grinned he could see the old Harry coming back. Riolu grinned.

'This is what I`ve been missing, Charizard until you come back' Harry thought 'I`ll battle along the friends I`ve forgotten'

"Aipom use Dig" Harry ordered. Aipom dove into the ground and started digging, Riolu closed its eyes and started to focus on the ground. Riolu did back flip just as Aipom came out of the ground.

"Fire punch" Harry roared. Aipom`s tail hand lit on fire and swung it at Riolu. Riolu slid back struggling to stay standing. "Pikachu must have did some damage Aipom" Harry yelled, Aipom nodded. Aipom charged Riolu, his palm glowed blue.

Aipom jumped up his tail started to move quickly blurring as the attack hit. He landed and immediately did a front flip, swinging his blue fist down. Out of the blue his tail completely silver, connecting with a crack.

"Pokeball go" Harry yelled loudly, a bright smile coming to his face for the first time since Charizard left. "That was something I`ve missed so much" Harry called out. Riolu disappeared, as Harry pulled out all of his pokemon.

"I`m sorry guys, I promise I won`t go back to how I was before" Harry vowed.

He walked to Hogwarts smiling, 'I missed this' He thought happily.

The next morning Harry walked towards the endless room.

"Aipom, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Staravia, Snorlax, and Riolu" Harry muttered.

"Rip, Tear, Destroy, Kill, Murder Blood Traitor dies, die blood traitor" Harry heard the hissing voice. Harry ran struggling to keep up with it. He came flying around the corner, he stopped abruptly. The hooded boy looked over Ron.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed running towards the boy.

"I`m going to get the Mud Blood next" The hooded figure whispered into Harry`s ear.

"Leave Hermione alone" Harry roared grabbing his wand. "Stupefy" Harry exclaimed.

"Pretego" He answered.

"Expelliarmus" Harry cried out.

"Avis" A bunch of pitch black bird flew out if the wand, and began to attack Harry.

"Confringo" Harry exclaimed, the boy dove back dodging the spell. It collided with the ground and lit on fire.

"Defodio" Harry yelled in pain as the spell connected with his shoulder slicing into him.

"Deprimo" The hooded figure yelled. A gust of wind picked Harry up, and threw him down the hall.

"Expulso" Harry cried out. An explosion threw the hooded figure away from Harry.

"Next time Potter" Was the last thing Harry heard before passing out.

Harry woke up hours later, in the hospital. Dumbledore McGonagall, and Snape standing around him "Hullo Mr. Potter good to see you are awake" Professor Dumbledore greeted.

"Hi Professor" Harry greeted groggily.

"How did you get in the Hallway we found Weasley in?" Snape snapped.

"I was coming back from the endless room" Harry answered.

"Why did you not have any pokemon with you?" Snape questioned.

"I was giving them time to relax before I started training hard for the pokemon contest" Harry stated.

"What attacked you?" Snape continued.

"This boy in a hood" Harry muttered. Dumbledore looked at Harry, he was questioning himself.

"Be careful Mr. Potter" Dumbledore advised.

The three Professors have left the Hospital Wing. Harry looked over at Ron`s bed, his lifeless eyes looking up at the ceiling, Luna Lovegood Beside him.

"I have to watch Hermione" Harry whispered. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

The people who left for the break returned, and soon enough everybody knew about Ron being attacked. And Harry being at the scene again.

"Harry you have to tell Professor Dumbledore about the voice" Hermione urged when she heard about Ron being attacked.

"No Hermione, that will only make me look more suspicious. I think even in the wizarding world hearing voices isn`t good" Harry stated.

"Harry people are being attacked" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know" Harry yelled back.

"Harry please tell Dumbledore" Hermione said.

"No Hermione I`ll figure this out on my own"

"Fine" Hermione snapped storming away from Harry.

She walked down the hill towards the Forbidden Forest. She walked into the forest she got deeper into the forest not noticing as the scenery changed. The trees were burned, and everything became silent. She noticed footsteps coming from behind her.

"MAGMORTAR" Hermione turned to see the fire pokemon aiming its arm cannon towards her. Four Magby`s behind her. The Flame thrower shot out of Magmortar`s arm, Hermione managed to dive to the ground.

"Sandshrew go" Hermione screamed. Sandshrew appeared in front of the giant pokemon.

"Mud Shot" Hermione ordered frighteningly. Sandshrew jumped up and spit a glob of mud at the pokemon. She just shook her head then shot another Flame thrower.

"Run" Hermione yelled. The two dove through the tree`s, Sandshrew looking back at Magmortar as it followed them.

Hermione jogged Sandshrew behind her slowly.

"Sandshrew swift" Hermione called urgently, Sandshrew jumped into the air and blew stars at the Magmortar chasing her.

"Mag, Mortar" Magmortar shot a jet of blue flames towards Hermione.

Sandshrew dove in front of Hermione stopping the flames "Sandshrew" Hermione cried out running towards the pokemon.

"Hermione run, go Magmortar will kill you" Sandshrew said in pokemon, Hermione pulled the pokemon into her arms.

Magmortar walked behind her, Sandshrew jumped up and with all his might rolled into the fire pokemon. He landed and immediately started to glow white.

Sandshrew grew, Spikes sprouting from his back claws forming on his hands and feet.

"Sandslash!" He roared.

"Sandslash use dig" Hermione yelled, the pokemon dug in the ground a slammed Magmortar up. She rolled onto her back.

"Earth Power" Hermione hollered. Sandslash Slammed both his claw`s into the ground a pillar of sot out of the ground throwing Magmortar. Hermione and Sandslash ran after that leaving the angry pokemon.

AN

I promised somebody I Riolu, so I seen a way to add one in.

The idea of being forced to return to his old way came from Beyblade G revolution

I posted a story called Harry Potter and the White tiger can you read and review it I want to know if I should continue it. Thanks if you review it.

Review


	26. Hermione vs McGonagall Contest Round 1

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Two weeks passed Since Sandshrew evolved, Lockhart`s contest was still two days. So Hermione decided that she would try for her first key. She decided that she would challenge McGonagall, Based on the fact that Electabuzz and Abra could at least stand up to fire types. And with her Sandslash to back her up, she was certain she could win.

She looked at Ron pokemon, luckily they were all in their Pokeball`s when he was attacked. Wartortle looked a little lost without Ron.

"Hey don`t worry" She said rubbing Wartortle`s head.

"Tortle, War" She cried.

"Ron will be fine, Professor Sprout is already working on a cure for him" She soothed. Wartortle looked up at her "you look bored" She stated.

"Wartortle" She roared.

"You want to help me?" She asked.

Wartortle looked shocked for a second before nodding "Ok We`ll battle McGonagall together" She exclaimed.

"Do you think it's against the rules to use another person`s pokemon" She questioned herself. Wartortle shook her head no "I guess you`re right" She picked up Wartortle`s Pokeball and returned her to it. Harry walked into the endless room, Hermione looked at him the breezed by him coldly.

"I can`t believe he won`t tell Dumbledore" She thought angrily. She walked into the transfiguration classroom, McGonagall looked at her "Hi Professor I want to battle" She greeted.

"Ok Miss Granger" McGonagall answered.

He two walked to the McGonagall arena "So Hermione three pokemon, first one to lose all three loses"

McGonagall clarified. Hermione nodded, Harry watched from one of the bleachers. "Come on Hermione" He whispered.

"I`ll Begin go Char... I mean Ninetales" McGonagall said.

"Electabuzz go" Hermione called out. The Electric Pokemon slammed his fist on his chest sparking brilliantly.

"Quick Attack Ninetales" McGonagall ordered.

"Electabuzz thunder" Hermione yelled. The Purple fox shot forward, Electabuzz shot a Thunder straight into the air. It came back down hitting Electabuzz, just as Ninetales slammed into him. It jumped back, it immediately let out a gasp. Sparks of electricity coming from her, Electabuzz smiled broadly giving Hermione thumbs up.

"Return" Hermione stated "Go Sandslash"

"Static" McGonagall whispered "Use Flame thrower"

"Dodge, then use mud shot" Sandslash dove down then shot mud at Ninetales. The pokemon shook its head trying to get the mud out of its eyes.

"Earth Power" Power Hermione ordered, Sandslash slammed his claws into the ground. The ground shot up sending Ninetales flying. The purple fox tried to stand, but fell down.

"Ninetales return" McGonagall ordered.

"Return Sandslash, go Electabuzz" Hermione yelled.

"Chimchar go" McGonagall looked at Electabuzz 'is she planning to static the switch, no she`s too smart to try that again'

"Rock Smash" Electabuzz charged at Chimchar giving him a left hook, then right hook.

"Return go Sandslash" She exclaimed.  
"What`s she thinking" Harry muttered.

"Chimchar, Flame wheel" The fire monkey jumped into the air doing a front flip the flame onto its back began to over take him.

"Slash" Hermione ordered. Sandslash`s claw glowed, just before Chimchar hit Sandslash brought his claw down hard. Chimchar went sliding to a stop.

"Of course rock smash isn`t strong but it lowers a pokemon defence" McGonagall muttered.

"Chimchar end this, use focus punch" Chimchar shook his head then shot forward. Hermione was hoping Chimchar would go down with one hit.

So her plan was destroyed, she yelled desperately "use slash" The two attacks collided, Sandslash slid out of the smoke, Chimchar followed him. Chimchar jumped up punching Sandslash across the face, sending him flying to back. He rolled backwards landing on his feet again. Chimchar charged him again, Chimchar slammed his fist into Sandslash`s gut.

"Slash" she ordered, Sandslash swung his claw downward. As Chimchar jumped up doing an uppercut. Chimchar hit the ground hard, Sandslash did a back flip from the force of the focus punch. Landing with a thud unconscious, Chimchar on the ground knocked out.

"Return" They said in unison.

"I`m sorry Sandslash" She whispered.

"Go Camerupt"

"Wartortle, go" She yelled shocking McGonagall.

"That`s Weasley`s Wartortle isn`t" She said.

Hermione nodded "Wartortle water gun" Hermione ordered.

"Eruption" McGonagall yelled, the water gun became steam just before hitting the camel like pokemon, he shot fire balls out of his two humps.

"Withdraw" Hermione ordered. Wartortle jumped into her shell as the fire ball`s slammed down on her. "Now water gun" A jet of water flew from her shell colliding with Camerupt. The pokemon shook its head.

"Aqua Tail" Hermione ordered. Wartortle jumped out of her shell and can at Camerupt, a whirlpool of water forming around her tail. She slammed into Camerupt, the camel Pokemon glared at her.

"Use Hyper Beam" McGonagall ordered. An orange beam shot out of Camerupt`s mouth, it slammed into Wartortle sending her flying into the wall, cracking it as she hit it.

"Wartortle" Hermione screamed, running to the pokemon. "I`m sorry" She whispered, Wartortle nodded tiredly.

"Electabuzz go" She yelled.

"Flame thrower" McGonagall ordered.

"Dodge then thunder" Hermione yelled. Electabuzz jumped into the air dodging the Flame Thrower, then with all the energy he could. Shot a bolt of lightning into Camerupt, the pokemon smiled and shook off as if it was nothing.

She put her face into the ground and groaned "Camerupt's part ground type, I can`t win I`m forfi..." She started.

"Buzz, Buzz, Electabuzz" He exclaimed.

"You want to continue?" She said.

"Buzz Electa" He said nodding.

"Ok, fine Electabuzz use brick break" She yelled.

"Camerupt, use ember" Electabuzz shot forward putting his arm in front of his face, the ember connected but Electabuzz just continued to run. He jumped into the air, as he jumped he brought his right arm over his head. He swung his arm down hard, hitting Camerupt in the head with crack.

Camerupt fell onto its side, Electabuzz smiled breathing heavily. He looked back at the shocked Hermione.

"We did it" She called out, Electabuzz ran back and hugged the girl.

"Once again miss Granger you astound me, that was perfect use of Electabuzz`s skill set and ability" McGonagall praised "You earned this" She stated pulling out the McGonagall key. Harry smiled broadly, 'That was great' He thought happily.

Harry spent the next two days perfecting Aipom, Bulbasaur, and Totodile`s performances. The day of the contest came quickly for Harry. Before he knew it he was called onto the stage.

"Ok Aipom I`ll start with you" Harry called out, Aipom jumped off his shoulder.

"Aipom swift, Double team, then fire double hit" Harry called out. Aipom suddenly became more then on soon the entire stage was covered in Aipom`s, standing in the middle. He jumped straight up, his tail lit on fire. It then became an orange blur as Aipom began to smash his double team clones.

The shattered in a rain of stars as Aipom fell towards the ground. He landed in the center of five more Double team clones. Aipom did a spin shattering every clone with his tail.

"Now use Shadow Claw to disperse with the stars" The tail hand went from orange to black. And he began to shatter the stars around him. Soon only golden dust was.

"Fire punch" Harry ordered, Aipom`s hand glowed brightly. The golden dust glowed brightly, bathing Aipom in its glow. Making him seem corporeal.

Every clapped as Aipom jumped onto Harry`s shoulder. McGonagall jumped up "That was amazing Potter, I felt like I was watching one of your battles" She praised.

"That was a great use of Aipom`s attack`s, you have proven to be more than a trainer" Sprout commended.

"Very well thought out, if I didn`t know any better I would say you were a Ravenclaw" Flitwick told him.

"Good job Potter" Snape snapped.

Harry walked off the stage with a smile "Good work Aipom" He praised, the purple monkey grinned.

Ginny walked out her knee`s shaking from fear. "Clefairy go" She whispered. The Fairy pokemon appeared on the stage.

"Ok Clefairy use, Sunny Day Iron Tail" She ordered quietly. Clefairy shot a ball of fire into the air bighting ever thing, Then twirled quickly becoming a glowing pink and silver blur.

"Now use reflect" She ordered, Clefairy stopped abruptly and swung her arms in front of her. There was a flash of blinding light. When the light faded Clefairy was nowhere in sight.

"Now finish with secret power" Ginny ordered. Clefairy reappeared balls of flame around her. They shattered like glass.

"Good Clefairy" Ginny commented.

"That was superb use of Clefairy`s teleport attack" McGonagall commented quietly.

"And that Sunny Day, Iron tail combination as beautiful" Sprout whispered.

"Once again I am shocked at how Ravenclaw like, that combination was" Flitwick muttered quietly.

"For a Weasley that was usually good" Snape stated unhappily.

"Thank you" Ginny said leaving the stage.

After a few more students, Hermione ran onto the stage. "Go Abra" She yelled.

"Use Focus punch light screen combination" Hermione ordered. Abra put his hands in front of him, a nearly invisible shield appeared in front of him. He then swung his fist into the shield shattering it.

"Use Hidden Power, confusion" Abra shot ten quick green balls out of his hands, then before they could get to feet away a pink energy surrounded them. Abra started to float the green balls swinging around him. They became to green rings "Now Light Screen" She yelled.

Abra landed on the ground, the green rings shrunk around them. Just before the rings hit him, he brought the barrier up. The Green balls shattered, as the barrier shatter.

"Abra" The Pokemon yelled, He started to glow his tail became longer. And thicker, two long strips of hair grew on each side of the head. His ears grew, and a spoon shaped object appeared out of the blue. The light faded revealing the evolved from Abra.

"Kadabra" He yelled.

"Perfect evolution timing and great use of your Pokémon's Psychic type" McGonagall praised.

"Perfect use of Attacks" Sprout told her

"Kadabra could be a very powerful pokemon" Snape commented.

"Another Gryffindor, who could fit well in Ravenclaw"

After the first round was done, sixteen names showed up, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny being three of them.

AN

Okay done until I get some reviews I think this story is bad.

Plus you know you guys can PM if you have any pokemon you want Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or any other character to catch. And I`ll more than likely add them.

Just say the Pokemon name

Who you want to capture it

And if you want a nickname for it

So give me some feedback

Should I continue?


	27. HoOh and Lugia

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry yawned he had two days before the second round of the pokemon contest began. He was walking through the forest tiredly. He was farther than he had ever gone before.

'Hullo child' Harry was use to mental intrusion, thanks to Riolu but this voice was different. It carried and aura of strength, and pride. He turned towards the lake A wave flew over Harry`s hand, everything went dark.

Harry woke up, he looked around. He was floating under the lake in a bubble. He looked towards a giant shadow. Harry aimed his Pokedex at the shadow, but the darkness hindered it.

'Child I need your assistance' the Pokemon roared in his head.

"With what?" Harry asked.

"My brother, and I are having a disagreement' The pokemon stated.

"So how can I help?" Harry questioned.

'I have watched you grow for twelve years, I believe you are the only one who has a will strong enough to change my brothers mind' He told Harry.

"What do I need to change his mind about?" Harry asked.

'He believes we should leave Hogwarts, and take with us the rest of the pokemon' He answered sadly.

"You can`t take the pokemon" Harry yelled.

'Yes I know, which is why I need to go and convince him he is wrong' The pokemon roared.

"Well let me out of this bubble, and I`ll give it my best" Harry stated.

'Good' The next thing Harry knew he was flying towards the surface. He landed on the beach with a crash. Followed by a splash, Harry looked up. A giant white pokemon, with blue around its eyes and on its back, and tail and a lighter blue on its belly.

Harry aimed his Pokedex once more.

LUGIA

The diving pokemon

Not much is known about this legendary pokemon except that it is known as the guardian of the water

"You`re legendary pokemon!" Harry exclaimed.

'Yes child now go, Ho-oh my brother is waiting for your arrival' Lugia ordered.

"Where do I go" Harry stuttered.

Lugia aimed his head towards the south 'Travel to that mountain side, in it you`ll find my brother' Harry nodded and turned and walked towards the mountain. Aipom looked back at the Diving Pokemon, waving his tail at him. He was surprised to see Lugia wave back before diving back into the lake.

Harry was searching through his Pokedex, he finally came to the entry for Ho-Oh.

HO-OH

The rainbow Pokemon

Very little known about this legendary except that it is known as the guardian of the sky

They made it to the mountain "McGonagall's going to kill me" He whispered, as he looked up at the tall mountain. He began to climb slowly climb the mountain. He struggled up as the wind started blowing hard. He finally made to a cave nearly at the top.

Harry walked into the cave, slowly listening for anything. He walked towards a dim light, he finally came to a chamber in the center of the mountain. A red, green, white and gold bird standing on the far side.

"Hullo Ho-Oh" He greeted frightened.

'Child, did my brother send you?' Ho-Oh questioned.

Harry nodded "Yes he did"

Ho-Oh flew up before flapping its wing sending Harry flying out of the room, rolling towards the mountain side. With all his might, Harry dug his feet, and hands into the ground. And started crawling towards the bird again, Ho-Oh looked shocked for a second before flapping even harder.

But Harry continued his slow crawl towards the Rainbow pokemon. Aipom holding onto Harry`s shoulder. "I won`t let you take my friends away" Harry whispered as he got closer to the bird.

"Aipom use swift" Harry yelled. Aipom swung his tail uselessly, the wind forcing the star`s back. Harry managed to get under the gust attack then yelled "Use focus punch" Aipom jumped off his back swung his tail hard.

Ho-Oh`s wing glowed silver, he then slammed the wing into Aipom knocking him into the wall. Aipom struggled.

"Ho-Oh Oh, Oh?" He asked Aipom.

"Ape, Palm" He answered.

'So be it' He said loudly. Ho-Oh flew straight at Aipom, Harry jumped up and ran. He jumped into the air grabbing one of Ho-Oh`s feathers. The Pokemon looked back Harry.

"Legendary or not, Nobody hurts Aipom" Harry yelled. Harry managed to pull himself up to Ho-Oh`s neck and grabbed onto it with all his might. The Pokemon turned quickly trying to knock Harry off. He turned and flew straight out of the mountain.

Harry held tightly, as the pokemon did a barrel roll. "You`re not getting rid of me" Harry yelled. Ho-Oh dived down, but Harry just held on. Ho-Oh was starting to get annoyed at this child. He did a double back flip, Harry glared at the pokemon

Ho-Oh then flew straight into the air, Harry felt his arms begin to shake. But he steeled his resolve and held on tight. Ho-Oh was beginning to respect this boy's will. He then tried doing a downward Barrel roll. Harry wrapped his legs on the Pokémon's neck.

'You are stubborn child, but I`ll knock you off" Ho-Oh roared.

"You can`t knock me off" Harry yelled back. Ho-Oh then went straight through the forest flying back towards Hogwarts. They came out of the tree line people immediately started pointing the Rainbow pokemon. Ho-Oh flew around the towers.

Everything slowed down for Harry at least, as they passed McGonagall's window. The old women looking out, she went white with anger, and fear as Harry flew by clinging for his life n Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh flew straight up, putting Harry`s back onto the tower.

"Oh great now McGonagall's going to murder me" Harry yelled. Ho-Oh kicked off the tower as the two gained altitude. Ho-Oh stopped abruptly, and began to circle slowly, before letting out a low chesty laugh.

'I`m trying to knock you off, and you`re more scared of your teacher" He laughed out. 'My Brother chose a good person to send' He stated flying leisurely towards the mountain.

"So the pokemon can stay?" Harry asked hopefully.

'Yes Child' Ho-Oh answered.

They got back to the Mountain side Aipom looking at them frantically "Aipom you can stay" Harry yelled happily.

'Child I will always be here if you need me' Ho-Oh told him. Harry nodded happily.

AN

I hope you are Happy with the chapter Jd Midnight

I AM still quitting writing this until, I get more reviews.

Somebody suggested I write a Chapter featuring Ho-Oh, and Lugia, as a nod towards Heart gold, and soul silver. And I thought He why not, I`m buying it

So Once again, I AM STILL STOPPING THIS STORY UNTIL I GET SOME FEED BACK


	28. Pokemon contest round 2

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry walked on to the stage, He pulled out a Pokeball and yelled "Go Totodile, use water gun and ice fang" The Blue pokemon appeared immediately looking up, and shooting stream of water. It flew about ten feet into the air, Before Totodile`s teeth became covered in ice. Freezing the water into a giant pillar of ice.

"Now bite, and with Dragon Dance" Totodile began to Dance, as he chomped down on the ice pillar shattering it. The ice pillar, shrunk as Totodile danced faster and faster. By the time Totodile shattered the Pillar into nothing, he was dancing so fast his feet appeared to be just a blue blur.

"Ice Punch" Harry ordered. Totodile jumped up, and swung his stubby arm into the ground. "Now bite" He blurred around pieces of ice flying away. When he stopped he was standing on a scale replica of himself.

"Wait go Totodile" Harry complimented as the judges clapped. Totodile ran forward smiling "No don`t Totodil..." Harry started, Totodile jumped up biting onto Harry`s arm. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, get off me, get off, Pikachu Thunder Bolt" Harry yelled throwing Pikachu`s Pokeball.

"Pika" She sighed watching Harry run back and forth. "PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU" The attack hit Harry, Totodile grudgingly let go. Harry returned Totodile quickly, grabbing Pikachu in a hug.

"Thank you" He stated hugging the electric mouse.

"Another good performance Mr Potter" McGonagall complimented

"Remarkable" Sprout commented [Ha ha Pokemon anime reference]

"Good" Was all Snape said.

"Another well thought out dance" Flitwick stated. Harry nodded walking off the stage, he noticed Hermione glaring at him slightly.

Hermione walked onto the stage "Electabuzz, thunder, Thunder punch" Electabuzz appeared shooting a bolt of lightning straight up, it stopped at the ceiling becoming a ball. Electabuzz threw is hand into the air, it became charged with electricity. The ball reacted, flying straight down. As the two sources of electricity a combined, a bright flash of white light blinded everybody in the hall.

When the light faded, Electabuzz was standing in the center of the table. Crackling with electricity, giving him an aura of power, he punched his chest twice sparks shooting off his hands as he did.

"Good now Discharge" Hermione yelled. Electabuzz brought his hands into his chest, wild bolts of electricity flew out of his body, creating a web above his head.

"Very well executed" McGonagall clapped.

"You showed Electabuzz`s power in a very appealing way" Snape commented.

"Electabuzz is obviously well trained, and trust`s you" Flitwick told her.

"Great display of skill, power, and trust" Sprout finished. Hermione walked off the stage smiling broadly, Electabuzz following grinning just as wide. They walked by Ginny, Hermione looked at Ginny. She was smiling at her Tyrogue.

"You`ll be great" She stated, Tyrogue smiled slightly. "Don`t worry I know we can do this" She told him.

Ginny was the last of the top sixteen, she ran out "Tyrogue, use Mach Punch" she whispered. Tyrogue appeared, before disappearing . Chunks of the table came out as Tyrogue shot around the area.

"Now use Sunny Day, and Secret Power" Tyrogue reappeared, throwing his arm into the air, fireball's flew up, just as He began to glow pink. He roared and the pink energy dispersed, his body began to crackle with power.

"Finish this Mach punch" unlike last time he didn`t disappear. He just shot forward, a giant gash forming in the table. He stopped abruptly, smiling at the four judges. Before swinging his fist to the right, a gust of wind forced their seats to move three feet.

Ginny left the stage quickly, not listening to the professor`s complimenting her Tyrogue. Harry looked up the board as the names were pinned. He noticed a new format for the board. Instead of just a regular list, there was a line connecting two people.

Ginny was matched up to Daphne Greengrass, while he was matched with Neville, and Hermione was matched with Draco.

He turned and walked out of the hall. "Ok Riolu, Staravia, Snorlax, Totodile, Pikachu come out"

"Ok guys lets train, Staravia work on your Brave bird attack, Riolu work on your Aura sphere power, Snorlax lets work with Aipom, and Pikachu" Aipom and Pikachu began to work together to try to force through Snorlax`s defence. After hours of training, they were growing tired.

They were about to leave, when a loud explosion shook the ground. They turned to Riolu, a clean whole punched straight through a stone, and ten tree`s finally stopping at a second rock. Shattering it completely, He was sucking in air.

Harry looked shocked "What happened?" He questioned. The Bipedal dog fell onto the ground, Harry ran to Riolu. "Hey wake up are you ok?" Harry asked shaking him slightly.

'I`m fine Master Harry' Riolu muttered tiredly, even his metal voice seemed exhausted. Harry nodded returning him back to his Pokeball.

"Tell me if you need help" Harry whispered to his Pokeball.

Harry walked to the endless room Bulbasaur was sitting and waiting for him. "Hey buddy" He greeted the pokemon.

"Snorlax, you`ll be staying in the endless room for awhile ok" Harry told the giant blue pokemon. He nodded, picking Harry up and putting him on his shoulder. Harry laughed "I`ll come for you if I need your power ok"

Snorlax nodded putting him down. He grabbed Bulbasaur`s Pokeball, waving to Snorlax before he left. He spent the next two day`s training with Bulbasaur. He was pretty sure he could get to the semi finals. He walked out to the stage, looking confusedly at Neville "Why are you on the stage?" Harry asked

Neville looked shocked "You mean you don`t know, the semi finals and finals are contest battles"

"What!" Harry yelled "Explain what we have to do quickly" Harry begged.

"Basically, you battle. But you also have to make sure your pokemon looks good" Neville told Harry quickly. Aipom hit Harry in the back of the head, Harry knew what he was thinking 'Idiot'

AN

What do you think of the new format, does it make the story easier to understand?

Review


	29. Pokemon Contest Round 3 Two more Attacks

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry stood across from Neville 'Wing in hope for the best' He thought urgently. He pulled out his Pokeball "Go Bulbasaur"

"Geodude go" Neville ordered.

Lockhart walked out to the center of the Battle area "The battle, will begin now!" Two bright red fires shot up, behind Harry and Neville.

"Geodude, Roll Out" Neville ordered quickly. Geodude rolled straight forward, Bulbasaur closed his eyes expecting the impact. Geodude turned quickly, and began circling Bulbasaur. Harry noticed the fire behind him dim slightly.

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip" Harry yelled.

"Dodge then attack" Neville ordered. Geodude stuck its arms out, sending it flying into the air. The Vines slammed into each other, the stone ball flew straight down. Geodude collided with Bulbasaur, then turned quickly and began to circle Bulbasaur.

Harry looked back quickly "Why is that fire going out?" He asked aloud.

Neville looked shocked "You didn`t read any of the contest battle rules?" He asked.

Harry shook his head "I was too busy training Bulbasaur"

"The fire represents your points" Neville told.

Harry rolled his eyes "Yeah that makes sense" Harry stated sarcastically.

"Geodude Attack" Neville ordered.

"Vine Whip" Harry yelled. Geodude shot towards Bulbasaur, Just as the attack was about to hit Bulbasaur slammed the vines into the ground. Boosting his own jump, Bulbasaur went sailing into the air. The fire behind Neville dimmed "Now Razor Leaf straight down"

Bulbasaur began to shoot sharp leaves straight down, the leaves began to slice into the ground. Bulbasaur landed, the leaves crunching under him.

"Geodude, Finish him" Neville said.

"Dodge" Harry exclaimed. Bulbasaur did a back flip dodging the attack, just as Geodude rolled over the leaves the ground crunched under his wait. Leaving him spinning in a hole.

"Use Solar Beam"

"Geodude dodge it" Neville yelled uselessly. Geodude stopped rolling, but it was too late Bulbasaur had already fully charged Solar beam. The giant beam flew out of Bulbasaur's bulb slamming into Geodude. Sending him flying back, Neville literally had to dodge the pokemon as it flew by him. The fire went out behind Neville, when the pokemon was revealed to be unconscious.

Harry walked over to Neville "Good battle Mate" He said clapping Neville on the back.

"You to Harry" Neville muttered embarrassedly.

"You beat, I beat you now we`re even" Harry joked, hopping off the stage Bulbasaur jumped onto his back. "You did great" He muttered petting the pokemon.

Harry took his seat in the crowd Hermione walked out followed by Draco. "Go Electabuzz"

"Seviper" Draco yelled. A giant black Snake, with ruby red fangs coming from her mouth upper teeth. It had a giant dagger shape tail`s. There were scales on some of the snake's body.

Lockhart looked at the two "Battle begins Now" The fire lit up behind Hermione, and Neville.

"Use thunder" Hermione ordered boldly

"Protect" Draco ordered. The Thunder attack collided with Seviper`s green shield. "Now use Bite" Draco ordered. Seviper slithered forward quickly, Electabuzz jumped back. But the Snake lunged biting onto his arms.

"Thunder Punch" Hermione exclaimed. Electabuzz shook his arm wildly trying to get him off. His fist became charged with electricity.

"Use Poison Tail" Draco yelled. The Tail blade glowed sickly purple, He let go of Electabuzz. Rolling to the side, Seviper swung his tail into Electabuzz`s throat. He brought him to the ground, holding him by the throat.

"Finish it with Poison Fang" Draco called out, Electabuzz struggled to break free. He looked up hopelessly, as Seviper`s two fangs started glow purple. They grew two inches, Seviper pulled her tail back quickly.

Before he could react, Seviper bit down. Electabuzz`s eyes glowed purple before closing, He breathed heavily as the poison made its way through his system. He was about to get to his feet when he heard "Electabuzz return"

"Hermione Granger is disqualified, for returning Electabuzz to his Pokeball" Lockhart announced. Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, Harry got from his seat and ran towards Malfoy.

He was about to swing at the Boy, when out of nowhere to tiny arms wrapped around his chest "Harry don't" Squeaked a tiny voice.

Harry looked behind him, Ginny was holding him back "Ginny, He could've have seriously hurt Electabuzz" Harry explained.

Ginny glared at the blonde "You can get pay back when you face him" Harry sighed, he pulled out Ginny`s grip. She watched him leave worriedly.

She looked at Daphne Greengrass, she was glaring at Ginny. Lockhart pulled her up on the stage "The battle begins now" He announced.

Ginny pulled out one of her Pokeball`s "Chikorita go" She said quietly.

"Houndoom" Daphne hollered. A black dog like pokemon, with ram horns on his heads. And a skull on what appears to be a collar. He glared at the tiny green pokemon.

Daphne ordered quickly "Flame Thrower" A pillar of fire shot towards Chikorita.

Ginny looked fearfully "Use Razor Leaf" She ordered. She swung the leaf on her head quickly, the flames creating ash in the center of them all.

"Use bite" The dog ran at pile ash, He ran head first into the ash. Then ran out looking confused "Were is it?" Daphne asked. Suddenly a faint gold light, all eyes went up. Chikorita was twenty feet up, her leaf glowing brightly.

"Solar Beam" Ginny ordered.

"Hyper Beam" Daphne hollered. They both shot their powerful attack the two attacks collided with an explosion.

"Now use Body Slam, Vine Whip" Ginny yelled.

"Dodge it" Houndoom tried but couldn`t move, as the vines wrapped around his neck. She came flying straight down landing into of Houndoom, with a smash. The fire behind Daphne dimmed, until it went out.

Harry ran straight to the hospital wing, Hermione was watching Madam Pomfry, and Chancy putting anti-venom in Electabuzz`s body. He was unconscious as they did all this. Tears streaming down her face, Electabuzz`s eyes opened. He cracked a small smile.

She smiled at him, She hugged him "Buzz, buzz" He whispered.

She smiled sadly "Love you" She whispered hugging him more tightly.

Harry walked away glaring at the wall "Rip, Hungry so hungry, must eat. Kill meat" Harry looked around. He heard the voice begin to go towards Gryffindor tower. He feet pounded on the ground as he followed the voice once again, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"We meet again Potter" The all to familiar voice whispered into Harry`s ear. He whipped around quickly, pointing his wand into the boys face.

"What makes you think I won`t blow your head off?" Harry snarled.

The boy let out a malicious laugh "Do you really want to be like Lord Voldemort?" He laughed.

"Who did you attack?" He questioned.

He laughed even harder "Find out yourself" He stated pointing at wall, were two figures were laying motionless. He walked over, Harry felt his anger growing. The Weasley twins laid petrified, their cold dead looking eyes looked fearful.

"Why are you doing this!" Harry roared, all the torch lights going out.

He looked at Harry "How did you do that?" He asked loudly.

Harry swished his wand "Deffindo" Harry hollered.

"Pretego" The boy yelled back simply, before disappearing.

"Where are you?" He roared.

"Mr. Potter" McGonagall yelled. Harry turned towards "Incendio" McGonagall looked at the twin in horror "Go see Professor Dumbledore Now" She ordered sadly.

Harry clenched his fist tightly "Yes Professor" Harry muttered walking away. As he walked towards Professor Dumbledore`s office, Hedwig flew through the window. "Hey Hedwig" He greeted. She stuck her leg out.

Harry pulled the note of her leg, It had Hagrid`s messy scrawl on it

HARRY

Can you come visit me tomorrow?

Thank you

HAGRID

It said simply. Harry smiled, "I will if I don`t get expelled' He thought sadly. He walked to the two guard gargoyles "Hey Potter I heard you petrified two more people" One of the Gargoyles taunted.

"Sod off" Harry said coldly.

"Fine what the pass word?" The gargoyle asked.

Dumbledore walked behind Harry "Apple Crisp" He said.

"Hi professor" Harry a stated sadly.

Dumbledore looked down at Harry as they got on the moving staircase "I don`t believe you hurt them" Dumbledore told Harry.

Harry looked shocked "Why professor, even I don`t believe I`m completely innocent" Harry announced.

Dumbledore smiled "Harry I do not believe you are capable of this"

"How do you know I`m not" Harry asked angrily.

"This would take a mastery of the dark arts" Dumbledore told Harry. "Be careful Harry, I do not know what is attacking my students" Dumbledore advised.

"Yes sir"

"Now go back to your dorm and sleep" Dumbledore said with his twinkling blues eyes seeming to dull as Harry left "Tom how are you doing it?" He asked himself.

AN

Sorry about the last Chap I know it was terrible I hope this one is better though.

REVIEW


	30. Pokemon Contest Finals

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry Stood across from Draco, he glared at Him "Seviper Go" Draco hollered.

"Bulbasaur go" Harry exclaimed.

"The Battle will begin now" Lockhart announced.

"Use Power Whip" Harry ordered quickly. Two vines shot over Bulbasaur`s head, wrapping around each.

"Poison Fang" Draco exclaimed. Seviper shot forward quickly, Bulbasaur grinned. Seviper stopped abruptly, just as leaves flew from under his bulb. Seviper struggled forward, the Power Whip collided with Seviper's head.

"Now use Sunny Day" A ball of fire, flew into the air.

"Seviper use poison tail" Seviper shook his head, and then jumped at Bulbasaur.

"Solar Beam" Harry ordered. Draco smirked, Bulbasaur released a giant golden blast a soon as Harry called out the order shocking Draco. The attack connected with Seviper, sending sliding back towards Draco.

Seviper breathed heavily "This is for Electabuzz" Bulbasaur taunted.

"One more Solar Beam" The attack went towards the heavily damaged Seviper, He flew back landing on top of Draco Unconscious. The fire went out behind Draco, Leaving him very angry. Harry left the stage, his hands clenched tightly.

Ginny smiled as she walked by, blushing as she went by. "Chikorita go" Ginny said.

She looked at the Ravenclaw Cho Chang "Go Crawdaunt" A red Crablike Pokemon came out of the Pokeball`s, with pail cream under belly, and Under each pincer. It had a yellow star on its head.

"Use Vice Grip" Crawdaunt blurred forward, stopping right in front of Chikorita.

Ginny reacted quickly "Use Razor Leaf" She swung her leaves at the pokemon, Knocking Crawdaunt away. "Now use Vine Whip" She launched her two Vines, tripping Crawdaunt.

"Guillotine" Crawdaunt jumped up and charged Chikorita.

"Dodge" Chikorita ran straight at Crawdaunt. Just before she got Crawdaunt, she dove between his legs.  
"Use Vice Grip" Cho Called out, Crawdaunt whipped around Catching Chikorita in the mid section. "Bubble Beam" Crawdaunt aimed his second Pincer at Chikorita, he opened his claw shooting golden bubbles at Chikorita.

Chikorita let out a cry of pain, as the barrage continued "Finish it with Crab Hammer" It swung his Clawed hand up, throwing Chikorita into the air. Then swung its other Pincer it at Chikorita, colliding with it her mid air. Sending her bouncing towards Ginny, She struggled up to her feet.

"Chikorita, you can do it, don`t let her beat you" Ginny called out, Chikorita jumped up. "Great now use Sunny Day" Once again a fire ball flew into the air increasing the heat of the sun.

"Quick Crawdaunt use Crab Hammer" It ran straight at Chikorita.

"Solar Beam" Chikorita charged quickly blowing Crawdaunt back. It slid off the stage, Lockhart ran over and looked.

"Crawdaunt is unconscious" Lockhart announced. Chikorita ran, and jumped up landing in Ginny`s arms.

She smiled at Chikorita "You did great"

Dusk came quickly, Harry found himself trudging down to Hagrid`s Hut tiredly. His bag on his back weighing him down, He knocked hard on the door. He heard Hagrid's Hound jump and run at the door "Fang, Sally get away, back" He heard Hagrid boom. "Hiya Harry" He greeted happily, right before Fang, and Sally pounced on Harry, and Aipom.

Harry Struggled to breath as Fang, and Sally licked his face "Hagrid help" Harry gasped out.

Hagrid rushed over, grabbing Fang in one arm, and Sally in the other "Sorry About that Harry" He apologized.

"Its ok Hagrid" Harry muttered rubbing the slobber of him, Aipom doing the same.

"Heard you're in the finals tomorrow" Hagrid stated.

"Yeah" Harry told. Aipom, and Harry finally managed to get the slobber off "Hey Hagrid do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked casually.

"No" Hagrid answered simply.

Harry nodded his head "Ok that`s fine I was just wondering" They talked for hours, Harry was about to leave when he heard three voices.

"I`m sorry Albus but I have my duty`s"

"But Minister Why Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was convicted last time it was open" The first voice told Dumbledore.

"Fine lets go" Dumbledore relented knocking on Hagrid`s door.

Hagrid acted quickly he picked up Harry and rushed him towards the window, just as another knock was heard "I`m coming" Hagrid boomed. He put Harry down outside the window "Hi Minister Fudge" Hagrid greeted as he opened the door.

"Hagrid I bring terrible news" The stout man wearing bright green robes, and an equally bright bowler hat.

"Yeah Minister what is it?" Hagrid asked.

"Well with these ongoing attacks I`m afraid I have to take you to Azkaban, until they stop" The Minister told Hagrid.

Hagrid looked at Dumbledore Desperately, the old man looked down sadly "Well ok, but somebody has to feed Fang, and the rest of my Pokemon" He stated.

"I`ll have that taken care of" Dumbledore told Hagrid.

"And if somebody wants to find out what`s truly attacking the school, just follow the spider" He shouted.

The minister looked confused before saying "Ok Hagrid" Harry heard a third pair of footsteps coming. He quickly dove down into the Shadows.

"Is Dumbledore here?" Lucius Malfoy`s asked hatefully. He glared at Dumbledore, then to Hagrid "I have come here to tell you that, me and the other school governor`s have decided to relieve you of your duty`s headmaster, after the recent double petrifying" Lucius told him.

"You can`t get rid of Dumbledore, the attacks will only get worse" Hagrid exclaimed.

"I have all the signatures right here, now Albus if you will leave"

Dumbledore nodded sadly "Yes but Minerva will take my place as headmistress" Dumbledore ordered.

"Yes until we can find a suitable replacement" Lucius said. Harry knew that by 'Suitable replacement' He meant Snape. Harry watched in horror as they took Dumbledore, and Hagrid. He walked back up to the Gryffindor tower beyond sad.

He had to find a way to help Dumbledore, and Hagrid "Follow the Spider`s" Harry whispered.

The next mooring He was up and ready for the final battle of contest, Bulbasaur was hyper. He walked onto the stage across from Ginny "You ready?" He asked loudly. She nodded, blushing before looking down.

"Ok the battle will begin now" Lockhart called out.

"Bulbasaur go"

"Chikorita go"

"Use Razor Leaf"

"Copy him" Ginny ordered. The leaves collided in between them Harry glared think.  
"Do I side flip, and continue Razor Leaf" Harry instructed. Bulbasaur started to do side flips, the simple actions effect was immediate. Bulbasaur's Razor Leaves started to slice straight through, Chikorita`s Leaves. The Razor Leaves connected knocking Chikorita back

"Chikorita, use Sunny Day" Ginny yelled.

"Solar Beam" Harry ordered, Bulbasaur stopped quickly. He shot the energy beam at Chikorita.

"Use Vine whip to dodge" Ginny tried. The Vines pushed off the ground, pushing straight into the air.

"Chase Her" Harry ordered, Bulbasaur followed Chikorita into the air.

"Solar Beam" Chikorita looked down at Bulbasaur, She launched her most powerful attack. The attack hit, Sending Bulbasaur flying into the ground. He struggled to his feet, then with all his might jumped back into the air.

"Use Solar Beam" Harry yelled.

"Solar Beam" Ginny exclaimed. The attacks, connected with an explosion. The smoke cleared slowly, revealing, both Fires were both nearly out. And both pokemon breathing heavily, smiling at each other.

"Use Vine Whip" Harry, And Ginny ordered in unison. One vine shot towards each other, they hit with a crack. Finally Bulbasaur fell down. The fire behind Harry went out.

"Bulbasaur is out" Lockhart announced, all the Gryffindor's roared. Harry smiled, before returning Bulbasaur and left.

"Hey Mr. Potter" McGonagall called out.

"Yeah" Harry asked as he turned.

"Most people would call that a loss, but I would call that a tie" She told him, pulling out and egg "take care of it well" She walked away leaving Harry alone with an egg. He pulled out Bulbasaur`s Pokeball.

Harry smiled Bulbasaur standing beside him smiling broadly, he pulled a bluish green, and cream coloured egg.

"We did Bulbasaur" Harry yelled jumping into the air.

AN  
I just figured I would finish the contest subplot so I can continue the main plot


	31. Harry Vs Aragog

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry walked into the forest, it was the almost February. And after weeks of looking for spiders, he realised that they left the castle. Aipom was jumping from tree to tree. The pokemon egg in his back pack.

"Hey Buddy, do you know where we can find a spider" Harry called up. Aipom stopped abruptly, and shook his head. "Aipom I need your help" Harry called up. Aipom looked at him "Can you go find a Spider?" He asked, Aipom nodded quickly jumping down and running into the forest.

"Riolu, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur" They all appeared in front of him. "Can you guys go look for spiders?" He questioned, they all ran in different directions. Harry walked deeper into the forest, he stopped and laid against a tree. "I wonder what you`ll hatch into" He said to the poke egg.  
After an hour of sitting against a tree Riolu cam running back 'Harry I have found a spider' He told Harry quickly.

"Ok Riolu put it down" Harry told him. Harry jumped up wrapping the egg up, and putting it gently in his bag. The spider took off running, Harry and Riolu followed easily. They didn`t notice when the tree`s became white with webbing.

Harry stopped, and looked up at the giant white webbing nest. Harry heard a loud clicking voice roar "Who are you trespasser?"

"I`m Harry, I`m a friend of Hagrid`s" Harry answered, Riolu charged up and Aura Sphere.

"Come to me Harry, friend of Hagrid" The clicking voice ordered. Harry walked towards the nest, slowly coming through a webbing archway. Harry went white, the wall`s were so covered in giant spiders, that they appeared to be moving.

"Hi" Harry greeted timidly.

"I have heard about you" The biggest, and oldest looking spider clicked. "Is it true, you have met one of the legends?" He asked loudly.

Harry looked at him in awe "Well actually I met three" all the clicking stopped.

"How is it you are still alive?" He asked, his milk white eyes meeting Harry`s.

"Luck I guess" Harry stuttered quickly.

"Why are you here, Hagrid has never seen another human in his place?"

"Hagrid has been taken to Azkaban" Harry said.

"Why?" The giant spider asked.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been open, and the minister thinks Hagrid did it" Harry told him.

"Yes I have sensed the ancient ones presence"

"So you know what`s in the Chamber?" Harry asked.

"Yes a creature so vile, my kind dare not speak of it" He answered.

"I need to know what it is" Harry begged.

"Good Bye Harry Potter, friend of Hagrid`s" The spider stated.

Harry heard movement, He turned just in time to see Riolu fire his Aura Sphere at one of the spiders "Keep using Aura Sphere, Go Staravia use Wing Attack" Harry yelled pulling out his wand. The three held the spiders off for ten minutes before Harry yelled "Riolu we need to get out of here"

Riolu nodded and began to fire at the door, as Staravia kept dive bombing the Spiders keeping them at a distance. "Staravia use Arial Ace" Harry hollered, fire a spell at a spider trying to attack him. Riolu jumped up fire two quick Aura Sphere`s into the final to spider`s blocking the exit.

'Harry the exits clear' He called out. Harry ran straight out the spiders following behind him. He made it out of the nest, yelled when a spider web connected with his feet. He face planted on the ground. Riolu turned and fire an Aura Sphere into the spider.

Harry tried to pry the webbing off his legs, to no avail. "Aipom I need help" Harry called out, Aipom quickly turned swing his Fire Fist beside the web. Burning it enough for Harry to tear it off.

He got up and continued running quickly towards Hogwarts "Staravia, use Whirlwind to keep them away" Harry, and his pokemon made it back to Hogwarts sweating heavily "So we found out two things today, whatever is attacking the school is like the Voldemort of the magical creature world. And you guys have gotten much more powerful" Harry complimented happily.

AN

Ok I hope this Chapter went back to the quality I am used to writing. I`m sorry for the Pokemon contest It was terrible. I am never doing one of those again.

REVIEW and tell me if what you thought of the pokemon contest


	32. Harry Vs Pomfry

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry yawned as he looked through another book "Still nothing" Harry yawned again, Aipom nodded. As he bounced the egg on his tail "Be careful with that" Harry said, snatching the egg quickly. Harry looked at the clock quickly. Deciding it was best to go back to Gryffindor tower, Harry started walking.

The next morning Harry walked out to his usual training spot "Staravia Wing attack, on Pikachu"

"Aipom use Dig, Riolu defend with Force Palm" Harry called out.

"Bulbasaur Energy Ball' Harry ordered, Bulbasaur nodded. He opened his mouth, a multi coloured green ball formed, before it stopped growing and dispersed. He glared angrily, Harry kneeled beside him "Its ok Bulbasaur, that was your first time doing a really challenging move" Harry complimented.

"Aipom, use Shadow Claw now" Harry yelled across to Aipom, and Riolu. Harry looked at his team "Ok guy`s I think we`re ready for one more key, but who to challenge?" Harry questioned, out of nowhere Aipom pulled pictures out of all the professor's they didn`t challenge. Harry noticed one picture that seemed off "Hey why is madam Pomfry there, I thought we could only challenge professor`s"

Aipom shook his head quickly "We can challenge Madam Pomfry" He nodded quickly. "Who will I use, definitely Riolu, and Bulbasaur, Pikachu" He walked into the school happily.

He went to McGonagall`s classroom "Ok today we`ll learn how to transfigure a this box into a ball, got it" After school Harry walked towards the hospital wing, excitement coursing through him.

He walked into the hospital wing, and immediately asked "Hey Madam Pomfry, can we battle?" She nodded, leading him to her arena. It was plain, with two box`s, and a Pokeball design in the center.

"It will be the usual, three on three battle, I`ll start go Rattata" A purple rat with red eyes appeared in front of Madam Pomfry.

"Riolu go" Riolu appeared in front of Harry.

"I`ll start, Rattata use quick attack" Before Harry, or Riolu reacted the rat disappeared. Reappearing a split second later in front of Riolu. "Go straight into Iron Tail" The rat spun quickly, slamming its glowing silver tail into the side of Riolu`s face. Sending the pokemon flying to the right, he struggled up breathing heavily.

"Now before he can attack back, use Hyper Fang" It shot forward, getting to Riolu before he could touch the ground. Biting into him with glowing white teeth, Riolu let out a strangled gasp.

"Use Aura Sphere, now before it can run" Harry called out, Riolu opened his eyes quickly firing an Aura Sphere into the side of Rattata, sending it flying to the left unconscious, knocking Riolu. Riolu got up quickly breathing heavily. "You need a rest, return Riolu"

"Go Buneary" A brown rabbit like pokemon appeared, with two fluffy with balls at the end of each ear. And a fluffy white bottom side. It hopped in place slightly, smiling at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur go, use Razor Leaf" Harry called out.

"Bounce" Buneary jumped up into the air, as Bulbasaur shot leaves up at her. "Now use Ice Beam" Buneary sucked in a breath, then blew out heavily a silver stream of energy flying out. Freezing all the Leaves mid air. Now use the chunks of ice to increase your bounce strength"

One of the ice covered leaves flew up towards Buneary. The ice glinting brightly, she did a back flip landing on the piece of ice. She kicked off bouncing from ice to ice, coming down to Bulbasaur quickly.

"Bulbasaur Vine Whip" Harry called out. Buneary Flew down, landing feet first on Bulbasaur`s face. Bulbasaur looked at Buneary, his face contorting in pain. "Bulbasaur now use Vine Whip" Bulbasaur swung his vines around Buneary`s center.

Pulling down hard, knocking the shell shocked Buneary off with a cry of pain. "Now Solar Beam" Buneary looked at Bulbasaur fearfully.

"Quick use Bounce" Buneary nodded, hopping up. She jumped on Bulbasaur's head, and began to hop Jack hammering Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur grunted in agony as the attack continued. Finally, with a loud boom, the Solar Beam finished charging sending Buneary flying away.

Bulbasaur breathed heavily, clearly he took a lot of damage from his battle. "Return Bulbasaur, go Riolu"

Madam Pomfry looked at Harry`s Aipom "Ok it's time for my final pokemon, go Aipom" A pink Aipom appeared from the light. Unlike Harry`s Aipom, this Aipom had a silver chain around her neck, and the tuft of her was lying flat on her head.

"Aipom" She called.

"Riolu Aura Sphere"

"Dodge then use Iron Tail" Riolu charged the blue ball quickly, his body shaking slightly. He threw the ball at Aipom, who surpisingly stood in place. Until the very last minute, She did spin dodging the Aura Sphere. The blurred forward, spinning quickly, Her tail glowing silver. The tail cracked like a whip, Riolu cried out in pain.

He flew back slamming into the wall, unconscious. "Riolu return, Aipom its frighteningly fast" Aipom nodded numbly "Ok Bulbasaur you`re up" Bulbasaur reappeared, looking completely wiped out.

"Ice Punch"

"Razor Leaf" Aipom disappeared again, Bulbasaur looked around wildly for any sign of her. She suddenly appeared mid front flip, her tail hand completely covered in ice. The attack hit sending Bulbasaur crashing into the ground.

"Bulbasaur return" He looked at his Pokeball "Not only fast but strong" He whispered his eyes going to the Bulbasaur shaped imprint in the ground. "Go Pikachu" Pikachu appeared in front of Harry, she looked at Aipom in surprise.

"Use Thunder" The ordered in unison. Harry looked at Aipom in utter shock, the two thunder attacks collided with an explosion. Pikachu slid back shaking her head quickly, her body began to spark with electricity.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle"

"Protect" Pikachu ran straight forward, electricity surrounding her body. Aipom put her hands in front of her face, a green barrier came around her. Pikachu collided with the shield, She bounced back immediately crying out as she slid against the ground.

She struggled to her feet, pure rage glowing in her eyes , sparks flew out of her cheeks "PIKACHU" She screamed angrily, a bolt of lightning flew towards Aipom.

"Aipom dig" The electricity dug a trench straight through the ground, going straight for Aipom. She quickly dug into the ground. The electricity faded leaving Pikachu breathing heavily, sparks coming from her body.

A nice clean hole punched in the center of the ground "Now Ice Punch" Aipom swung her tail out of the ground, Pikachu flew back landing on top of Harry. Her eyes closed slowly, Pikachu went unconscious in Harry`s arm.

Madam Pomfry walked over to Harry, she looked at the injured Pikachu "She`ll be fine she just needs some rest. Harry walked out sadly, looking at his feet "That was terrible"

Harry looked, his anger immediately flaring "Your Pikachu should`ve easily beaten that Aipom" Snape snapped.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked angrily, Pikachu opened her eyes tiredly.

Snape pulled out his Pokeball "Raichu, This is why" Raichu appeared in front of Harry, looking even more impressive the last year. His cheeks sparked as his eyes went to Aipom. "Give me your pokedex" Snape ordered. He snatched Harry`s pokedex, and began to click through the Pokedex easily. "Go to where O marked, and fond this stone" He snapped, Harry looked at the screen. It had a picture of an emerald green stone, with a lightning bolt in the center.

Pikachu`s eyes went wide in amazement, she knew she had to find one of those stones. "It's called a Thunder Stone Potter, it will allow your Pikachu to evolve into a Raichu" He told Harry.

Harry glared at the dark cloaked man, his hook nose pointed right in between Harry`s eyes "What if Pikachu doesn`t want to evolve?"

Snape looked at boy "Then force her to" He stated simply.

Harry growled lowly, anger boiled beneath his skin. The Suits of armour shaking slightly, he looked down at the electric mouse in his arms "Do you want to evolve?" He asked quietly, she looked up at her trainer. Nodding her head slightly, Harry smiled dimly. "We`ll go look for a Thunder Stone Tomorrow" He told her.

Harry dragged his feet to the endless room the next morning, He slid his Pokeball`s onto one of the racks "Staravia, Aipom, Riolu, Bulbasaur" Aipom nodded hopping off Harry`s shoulder "This is something me, and Pikachu have to do ok. Here protect the egg while I`m gone ok" Harry told the three pokemon. They nodded happily.

Harry smiled broadly "Ok guys when we come back, Pikachu will be a Raichu" He commented.

They walked into the forest, the trees casting long ragged shadows. Harry had his Pokedex out, he was looking along the map "Ok according to Snape, we`ll find the most Thunder Stones by a pond, in that direction" Harry stated, pointing south.

They walked in relative silence, the only sounds coming from their soft footfall`s. "Hey Pikachu why do you want to evolve?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Pikachu, Pika, Chu?" Pikachu asked.

Harry looked at his friend "I was just wondering, you`re pretty powerful why do you want to become Raichu?" Harry asked again.

Pikachu jumped in front of Harry, and began to wave wildly, while she squeaked rapidly "Pikachu, Chu, Pika, Pika" She exclaimed.

"So you think you won`t be able to get any more powerful" Harry stated, Pikachu nodded. "Well that`s just stupid" Pikachu looked at Harry confused "You beat McGonagall`s Charizard, you help me beat those spiders, You`re plenty powerful" Harry exclaimed angrily.

Pikachu`s cheeks started spark angrily "Pikachu" She exclaimed.

"Fine be stubborn, go find a Thunder Stone Yourself!" Harry yelled loudly. They looked away from each other, as rain started to pour gently down. Pikachu began to walk away, sparks of electricity flashing from her body. Harry ran forwards, getting in front of Pikachu. Harry jogged slowly Pikachu following him. They began to look along the ground. He looked at his pokedex. A green stone with a lightning bolt in the center.

"Are you sure you want to do this?' Harry asked.

"Pikachu!" She exclaimed nodding.

"Fine we`ll find the stone" Harry stated grumpily.

They walked through the forest Rain began to pour heavily around them. Pikachu seemed ecstatic, Harry smiled as they walked. Rain soaked through Harry`s cloak, Pikachu after every couple of steps shook her body to throw the water off.

After an hour of walking Harry checked his Pokedex, he went white as a sheet. "Pikachu I think we might be in trouble" He stuttered slowly. Pikachu walked over to him slowly "Look at what`s located in that Pond"

A giant blue snake like creature was on the screen it had white fins on its back, and a cream underbelly. It had blood red hate filled eyes. "Gyarados" Harry whispered ominously.

It was as if the Pokemon was listening, it shot out of the water, creating a wave of white water. Harry dove to the ground frightened. Gyarados aimed his wide mouth at the two. An orange ball formed in the center of his mouth. Harry shoved Pikachu quickly, as Gyarados shot the hyper beam. Pikachu jumped behind a tree, as Harry rolled out of the way.

"Pikachu Thunder" Harry yelled. Pikachu jumped from behind a tree, fear clearly written on her face. She charged her attack, and fired quickly. The lightning bolt collided with Gyarados. Harry breathed heavily as the snake like creature fell into the water. He crawled over to Pikachu, a large burn on his leg. "Good job buddy" He whispered weakly.

"Pika, Pi" She whispered, nudging Harry.

"I`m fine, my leg is burned but other than that I`m ok" He said hugging Pikachu. "Let`s go I need to go see madam Pomfry" Harry muttered quietly, He struggled to his feet. His kneecaps wobbling under him.

The next thing Harry knew a wave collided with them, Harry looked up, feeling a chill go down his spine. Gyarados, Swished its tail. Creating a twister, picking Harry, and Pikachu up, the next thing he knew everything went Black


	33. Tom Riddles memory

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Pikachu nudged the unconscious Harry, tears coming to her eyes "Harry please get up" She begged. Gyarados sniffed, Pikachu looked towards the shadow. Her cheeks sparked protectively, over the boy. She sat beside Harry, rubbing his forehead with her tail gently.

Harry`s eyes fluttered opened, he looked up at Pikachu weakly "Hey buddy" He whispered. She lunged forward hugging him. "Don`t worry I`m fine" He muttered tiredly.

"Gyarados!" Pikachu quickly jumped in front of Harry quickly. A gold shield wrapped around Harry and Pikachu. Harry jumped to his feet quickly "Pikachu Volt Tackle" Harry ordered, Pikachu ran straight at Gyarados. Electricity pulsed around her, the rain poured around the three.

She jumped straight into the air, hitting his chest. Knocking it back towards the pond "Pikachu Thunder" Pikachu jumped into the air, and with all her might, fired a large lightning bolt into Gyarados. The flash blinded Harry temporarily.

Pikachu Breathed heavily, Harry noticed a tiny green stone in between his feet. He kneeled down picking it up "Pikachu, do you still want to evolve?" Harry asked. Pikachu turned to him, her eyes wide in shock. Harry smiled broadly at her "Go on, take it"

Pikachu smiled, running and grabbing the stone. She immediately started to glow, her tail became longer with a lightning bolt on the very end. Her ears shorter and wider, with a curl, her body grew until she was his height.

The light faded, she was mostly a mustard yellow colour. With a white belly, brown ears, and hands and feet. Her cheeks were no longer red, they were now yellow "Raichu" She said hugging Harry tightly.

Harry gasped loudly "Raichu Can`t breathe" He Exclaimed. Harry limped back to Hogwarts, noticing the moon light shining through the trees, Raichu beside him. He walked into Hogwarts, looking at his clearly infected burn. Everything was silent, as Harry walked towards the Hospital Wing. The torches were out, the only light Harry walked by was moonlight.

He made it to the door, stopping and looking at the door fearfully. "How much trouble do you think I`ll be in?" Harry asked Raichu.

"Chu, Chu, Rai" She said quickly.

"Yeah I know" Harry sighed, walking into the hospital wing.

"Hullo Mr Potter" A voice greeted sending a chill down Harry`s spine.

Harry turned towards the door, McGonagall standing behind him "Hi professor" Harry greeted slowly.

"What did you do this time?" She asked coldly.

"Evolve Pikachu" Harry answered quickly.

"So why are you here, and not in your dorm?" She questioned Harry knew he was caught, he sighed guiltily "I got burned by a Hyper Beam"

"What pokemon shot the Hyper Beam?" She asked.

"Gyarados" Harry answered simply.

McGonagall glared at the boy "Detention, and no more going into the forest for two months. Now get your leg looked at" Harry looked down sadly. The next morning Harry limped out of the Hospital Wing, his leg heavily bandaged.

He walked into the endless room, and was immediately bowled over by his pokemon. "Hey guys" he gasped. Hermione watched Harry`s pokemon get off of him, she had a small smile on her face.

"Hi Harry" She greeted.

Harry turned and smiled "Hi Hermione" He said from on the ground.

"I think you should tell McGonagall about the voice you here before every attack" She stated, getting straight to the point.

Harry smile turned into a frown "Hermione, no I can deal with this by myself" Harry grumbled.

"Oh really Harry it's been how many months of attacks, and how close are you to finding out who`s under the hood. What the monster is, and how it gets around" She screamed.

Harry glared angrily at his best friend "I`m pretty sure it's some kind of snake" He shot back.

Hermione looked at Harry in shock, his pokemon all glaring from behind him. "I want to battle you, six pokemon against six pokemon, if I win you tell Professor McGonagall everything you know. If you win you can keep your secrets" She said quietly.

"Fine tomorrow after school" Harry answered quickly.

Harry grabbed five Pokeball`s and left quickly. His anger raging, people seemed to sense this and kept a fair length away from him in the hall`s. He walked towards the third floor bathroom`s, not caring he walked into the empty girls washroom.

He stumbled quickly re-compensated for his loss of balance. Harry walked to the mirror, he noticed that his scar seemed to be a brighter colour then it usually was. "I bet you thought it was funny didn`t you" A whiny voice said.

"Who`s there" Harry called out.

Suddenly a girl flew out of one of the stalls, she stuck the middle finger up at Harry "I bet you thought it would be a great joke, ten points if you get through Myrtles stomach. Fifty points for her head" She exclaimed angrily.

"I don`t even know you" Harry yelled, his anger finally erupting, the mirrors Behind Harry vibrated, until they shattered. The glass came down behind Harry with a resounding crash. His anger immediately dissipated. Harry looked down at his hands, they shook in anger. The water bellow him vibrating, Harry noticed his eyes glowing.

He fell down, laying flat on the floor "What was that" he whispered. His eyes went to a dark leather bound book, the water soaked straight through his cloak, but the book seemed to be repelling the water ever so slightly. It seemed to call to Harry, He got out of the water. His sneakers soaked straight through. His undershirt clung to his body, he walked over to the he walked over to the book. The sunlight glinting off the shattered mirror and water.

He grabbed the book, opening it slowly. Every page was blank except the front page, it had a simple name Tom Riddle. For some unknown reason, Harry felt like he had to keep it. He grabbed his sopping wet bag, not even caring that all of his work was wet. He threw the empty book into his bag.

Harry walked into the second year dorm. He immediately started writing.

Hullo my name is Harry James Potter, He wrote for no particular reason. The ink disappeared as if it was sucked up by a vacuumed.

Hullo Harry, I am Tom Riddle.

How old are you Tom? Harry wrote.

I am sixteen, but I have been for fifty years Tom wrote.

Something made Harry ask do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?

Yes I was the one to stop it fifty years ago, do you want me to show you? Tom asked.

Yes Harry wrote back simply.

The pages began to glow brightly, blinding Harry, He felt his feet fly from underneath him. Harry opened his eyes, everything seemed to be in black in white except him. People walked by him, He looked around wildly. He knew this place was definitely Hogwarts, but it was slightly different.

"Where am I, more like when am I?" Harry questioned. Noticing a calendar hanging on one of the walls. Harry felt his feet being pulled from beneath him. He felt like he was being tethered to someone or something, he noticed a boy walking through the crowd like a ghost. He stopped at an old man.

"Hullo Professor Dippet" The boy greeted.

The man turned and smiled "Oh hullo Tom"

"Um Professor Have you thought about what I asked?" The boy questioned.

"I`m afraid that stay here over the summer is just not possible, it is quite possible Hogwarts will close after that poor girls death" The old Man Professor Dippet, told Tom regretfully.

"Professor what if the person doing this was stopped?" Tom asked.

"Do you know something Tom" Dippet asked.

"I have to go" Tom muttered walking away. As soon as he turned the corner, he began to run straight towards the dungeon. He ran into one of the empty room in the dungeon. Tom pulled out his wand "Hagrid I`m putting an end to this" Tom stated.

"Tom Aragog wouldn`t hurt a fly" Hagrid cried.

"I`m sorry Hagrid but somebody died because of that thing" Tom yelled.

Suddenly a cabinet door flew open, Hagrid jumped towards the Spider. Tom bound Hagrid quickly. Harry felt himself being picked up and thrown from past, He landed on the ground with a crack. Aipom looking at him worriedly.

Harry smiled drunk like "Hey aren`t you suppose to be in the endless room?" He asked, with a slurred speech.

AN

Ok who reviewed my last chapter with a ton of just a bunch of All but swears.

I know Gyarados, I use Gyarados and I know Thunders aren`t always a definite one hit KO`s

IMPORTANT READ

I am going to introduce Hermione`s Pseudo Legend in the next chap I`ll leave the Hermione poll up for one week I will then start writing the Chapter.

By the way

Harry will get a Bagon, since that was the popular vote

And Ron will get Dratini because of votes.

SO Vote now, if you want some say in how this will go

VOTE, VOTE, VOTE

Not necessary unless you want to read my thoughts

I know it seems like Harry is catching pokemon Ash catches from the anime. But I am an avid pokemon player, and the anime writers have a tendency to use pokemon I like to use in my games. But I have recently started using a majority of different pokemon to see what pokemon are strong what pokemon are hard to use but the reward is great. So you`ll start to see some divergence from the Anime pokemon.

Here are some definite captures.

Harry will get a Phanpy [I know ash pokemon, but Phanpy`s are great]

An Elekid [Because I already Have a subplot for his capture]

Cubone

Ryhorn

Hermione will catch

Trapinch

Torchic

Cacnea

Ron will catch

Evee [Harry, and Hermione also]


	34. Harry vs Hermione

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry stood across from Hermione, wind gently blowing between them. Aipom, smiled at Hermione from Harry`s shoulder. Harry noticed Hermione had six pokemon "When did you catch your sixth pokemon?" Harry asked.

"I caught her, a couple of weeks ago" Hermione answered.

Harry didn`t notice Neville, and a few other Gryffindor`s coming towards them "I`ll start, go Raichu"

"I choose you Kadabra" Raichu`s cheeks sparked aggressively, Kadabra eyes the electric type with amusement.

"Raichu Volt Tackle"

"Kadabra, dodge" Kadabra watched the ball of electricity. Just before Raichu reached him he did a front flip, dodging the attack.

"Raichu Thunder" The Thunder flew straight out of the Volt Tackle, connecting with Kadabra mid air "Now finish it with Volt Tackle" Raichu turned and ran straight towards Kadabra. Kadabra crashed into the ground, breathing heavily.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Raichu ram him into the ground 'I knew Raichu would be powerful, but that went beyond anything a though Raichu capable of' she thought.

"Kadabra is not able to battle" Neville called out, shocking both trainers.

"Kadabra, Return" Hermione said "I`m sorry I under estimated Raichu" She whispered to the Pokeball.

Harry smiled, Raichu high fived Aipom and Harry "Raichu you up for one more battle?" Harry asked, Raichu nodded happily.

"Sandslash, use dig"

"Return Raichu" Harry yelled, as Sandslash dug into the earth "I`m sorry but Sandslash is ground, you`ll be beat" Harry swapped around his Pokeball`s "Ok Snorlax go" The giant blue Pokemon punched himself twice.

"Sandslash use dig again" Sandslash dug into the ground, Snorlax watched him. Snorlax walked back and forth between the two trainers. Sunlight glinted off the lake beside them "Sandslash some out and use X Scissor" Sandslash flew out of the ground shocking Snorlax. He swung his claws, creating large silver X in the air.

The attack hit Snorlax, but then shattered. Snorlax looked down at where the attack hit, then scratched his stomach "Sandslash return" Hermione's hands shook "Snorlax lets attacks hit then when The Pokémon's weak. He finishes them off" She whispered

"Ok Butterfree go" Snorlax laughed loudly at the butterfly pokemon.

"Snorlax Ice Beam"

"Dodge it Butterfree then use sleep powder" The Ice attack flew straight by Butterfree as she flew straight up. She then turned and began to beat her wings, Blue Powder came off its wings floating down on to Snorlax.

Snorlax fell down, snoring loudly Harry glared at the smiling Hermione "Return, go Staravia"

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore"

"Not this time, use whirl wind" The orange dust floated towards Staravia. He started beating his wings forcing all the spores back. "Arial Ace" Staravia disappeared, he began to swing his head around wildly.

"Don`t hit use Wing Attack"

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, she watched as Staravia reappeared. Slamming his wing, across Butterfree`s tiny body. Butterfree slammed into the ground.

"Butterfree is unable to battle" Neville cried out. Hermione pulled out Butterfree`s Pokeball "Return" She muttered. The win blew hard, Harry glared at the girl "Hey what are you doing Hermione, don`t try to copy me, battle like you battle" Harry yelled.

She looked up, in utter shock "Harry" She whispered.

Harry clenched his fist as Staravia "I saw your battle with McGonagall. You`re better than this" Harry stated.

She glared at Harry "Fine, Electabuzz go"

"Return Staravia, go Snorlax" Snorlax appeared, sleeping heavily.

"Electabuzz Thunder" Electabuzz jumped into the air, sending a bolt of lightning straight into Snorlax. Electabuzz landed, looking at Snorlax in utter shock "Don`t worry Electabuzz, Snorlax has good defence" Hermione soothed

"Snorlax get up now!" Harry ordered. Snorlax suddenly groaned, standing up slowly scratching his head, tiredly.

"Quick use thunder now" Electabuzz, sent lightning towards Snorlax. Snorlax knelt into, but even so he started to lose his foot. He started sliding slowly towards Harry.

"Focus Snorlax, I know you can take anything they dish out" Harry yelled.

"Now finish him with Brick Break" Hermione ordered. Electabuzz nodded, he jumped into his arm started to glow faintly.

"Snorlax dodge" Harry called out. Snorlax winced in pain, as electricity arced around his body. Electabuzz swung its arm down, slamming into Snorlax`s head. He fell down with a loud crash, electricity arcing on his body continuously.

"Snorlax is unable to battle" Neville called out.

Harry swung Snorlax`s Pokeball out, the red light hit him causing Snorlax to disappear "You did good" He whispered. "Oh I get, you knew Thunder wouldn`t do enough damage to take Snorlax down. So instead you used to paralyze Snorlax, so he couldn't brace himself for that brick break"

Electabuzz breathed heavily, his knee`s wobbling slightly "Return Electabuzz"

"Go Staravia" Harry yelled.

Hermione glared at Harry "I guess you`re up next, Cacnea"

"Use wing attack" a green pokemon with spikes all over its body appeared. It had a tallow crown shape, on the top of its head.

"Cacnea, use Sandstorm" Cacnea swung its arms around like at top, whipping the dirt around its arms.

"Staravia Whirlwind"

"Thunder Punch" Suddenly Cacnea shot off the ground, its fist becoming charged. It swung its arm straight into Staravia`s beak, sending Staravia flipping into Harry.

"Staravia is unable to battle" Neville called.

Harry groaned from underneath Staravia "That Sandstorm was used to mask, the thunder punch charging" Harry muttered. Not noticing the tiny black diary fall out of his pocket.

"Bulbasaur go"

"Cacnea, use Pin Missile" Hermione exclaimed.

"Dodge, then use Razor Leaf" Cacnea aimed its arms straight at Bulbasaur. Silver needles shot straight at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur did a side flip, dodging all the pins. He then started shooting Razor Leaves.

"Hey that`s what Harry did against me" Ginny stated.

Cacnea just took each Razor Leaf as if it was nothing. "Cacnea use Pin Missile" Cacnea shot forward, going point blank. It fired the Pin Missile, sending Bulbasaur flying.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle" Neville called out loudly.

"Return" Harry looked at his Pokeball "You did good"

"Cacnea up for one more battle?" Hermione asked. Cacnea nodded vigorously.

"Ok go Totodile" Harry said shocking everybody.

Hermione`s mind went straight back to Pikachu striking him with Thunder Bolt "Be careful, that Totodile has a good defence" Hermione warned.

"Dragon Dance" Totodile jumped into the air, and started dancing around Cacnea.

"Use Needle Arms"

"Dodge, then keep using Dragon Dance" Harry called out. Totodile danced happily, Cacnea ran forward. Swinging its arm quickly at Totodile, who just jumped dodging the attack. He landed on Cacnea`s head, and continued dancing.

"Don`t let it continue, use Leach Seed"

"Now use Brick Break" Harry ordered. Totodile Jumped into the air, as Cacnea fired Seed after seed at him. The Leach Seed hit as Totodile slammed his stubby arm into Cacnea.

"Cacnea is unable to battle" Neville commented, the crowd began to cheer, as Hermione brought Cacnea back into her Pokeball "You did your best, Go Electabuzz"

Harry looked at the smiling Totodile, he knew that the Leach Seed had to do damage, but decided to risk it by asking "Totodile, up for one more battle" Totodile jumped up nodding and began to dance.

"Ok Electabuzz Thunder Wave"

"Use Water Gun" The Thunder Waver traveled up the water gun, connecting with Totodile. Who went rigid. "Totodile are you ok?" Harry called out worriedly. Totodile nodded slowly, Electabuzz watched. Totodile tried to move but his muscles would not listen, The Leach Seeds ever present draining started to takes its toll on the water pokemon.

"Now finish this with Thunder" Electabuzz aimed its head slowly at Totodile, before firing the strongest electrical attack it could muster. The attack flew towards the stunned Totodile, Harry watched in horror as the attack hit.

Harry shot out into the battle field yelling "Totodile!" He speared into the Big Jaw Pokemon knocking him out of the Thunder, while taking the brunt of it. Totodile landed unconscious, and Electabuzz stopped quickly.

He walked over to Harry and tapped in on the head "I`m fine" Harry whispered painfully. "Raichu you're up next" Harry muttered, limping back to the shocked Aipom, returning Totodile as he walked. Aipom noticed a small red spot forming on Harry`s bandaged leg.

"Electabuzz Thunder"

"Raichu Light Screen" Electabuzz shot another powerful Thunder, Raichu swung both its hands in front of her face, a golden barrier wrapped around her. Electabuzz stopped the attack, as the smoke around Raichu cleared. It was clear that Light screen ha blocked most of the powerful attack.

"Use Thunder Punch" Electabuzz charged straight at Raichu, who just stood in one place. His fist collided with the light shield, and the already weak Electabuzz was forced back.

"Use Volt Tackle" Raichu shot forward, before Electabuzz could react. The Volt Tackle hit, Raichu drove Electabuzz into the ground, creating a trench in the ground. Raichu got up, shaking the dirt off her fur.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle" Neville yelled loudly.

Hermione looked at her first pokemon, his eyes barely open "I`m sorry, you just didn`t have the strength left to compete with Raichu`s power" Hermione whispered, Electabuzz nodded painfully.

Raichu turned and smiled at Harry, he grinned back "Good work, but be careful we don`t know her last pokemon is" he nodded happily, and began to bounce on her feet, preparing for her battle.

"Larvitar go" Hermione called out. A green pokemon appeared, it had red eyes, and a red diamond shape on its belly. It had a long green horn on top of its eyes, and to black diamond shapes on each side of its belly.

"Use Thunder Bolt" Harry yelled. The bolt shot towards Larvitar, the attack hit. Larvitar smiled broadly at Raichu. Harry whipped out his pokedex and pointed it towards Larvitar.

LARVITAR

The Rock Skin Pokemon

Born deep underground, this Pokémon becomes a pupa after eating enough dirt to make a mountain.

"Oh man part ground" Harry whispered "Return Raichu, I guess Aipom you`re up" Aipom smiled, and ran on to the battle field. "AIPOM!" He screamed happily. He hopped on to his tail "Let`s do this Aipom"

"Larvitar, Dark Pulse" a circle formed in Aipom`s hands, the threw the his hands forward. A long jagged black line flew straight at Aipom.

"Use Dig" Aipom dug down to the ground "Aipom use Focus Punch, and Double Hit" White spear shapes flew out of the ground sending Larvitar into screaming in pain. He rolled against the ground, He struggled up to his feet breathing heavily.

"Dig one more time" Harry called out. Aipom nodded, then dove to the ground and dug down. "Aipom one more Double Hit, Focus Punch" Larvitar had no time to react, white spears shot out of the ground. He landed with a crack.

"Larvitar is unable to battle" Neville announced.

"Larvitar return" Hermione muttered sadly.

Harry limped across to Hermione, smiling broadly "That was fun Hermione, now can we go back to being friends?" Harry asked happily.

She looked up at Harry, a smiling coming to her lips slowly "Yeah Harry, I think I want to be friends again"

"Good because I think I may need your help" Harry joked before his bandaged leg gave, sending him falling to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Aipom grabbed the Diary off the ground, the ran to Harry`s side.

"I`m fine" Harry muttered pushing himself to his feet. Harry slid the diary into his back pocket "But I am tired" Harry got up, and limped towards Hogwarts. He stumbled back to his dorm, falling onto his bed breathlessly. Aipom eyed him worriedly "Don`t worry buddy I`m fine"

Aipom slid the dirty bandage off Harry`s leg, He began to trek to the hospital wing "Harry sure has grown" Aipom muttered sadly "He`ll always need you" Aipom whipped around quickly. The tiny pink cat floated around.

"Mew!" Aipom exclaimed shocked.

"Ha, ha, ha I get that from every pokemon" Mew said, floating up to the roof.

"Why you watching Harry?" Aipom asked.

"I feel like I need to protect the young one" Mew stated.

Aipom looked at Mew "I`ll protect Harry, we are the same" Aipom stated.

"I know everything about you Aipom" Mew muttered sadly. "Here, I will not stop until the time comes when he doesn`t need me" Mew brought a roll of bandages, Aipom nodded. She disappeared, leaving Aipom alone with his thoughts.

He turned and began to go back to the dorm, He made it back dorm. Harry in his dirt covered clothes, the burn on Harry`s leg ripping blood slowly. Aipom wrapped the bandages around Harry`s leg tightly. Aipom curled up in a ball, and fell asleep his tail landing across Harry`s back.

AN

I hope you liked this chapter Review.

Thanks to all those who took the time to vote on Hermione`s pseudo legendary.

Oh and Ginny`s Poll is up now so vote for her pseudo legend. And finally do to mind reading and reviewing my other story

Harry Potter Brother of Stitch I personally think it's one of my best story`s. I`ll continue this story don`t worry about me forgetting it.


	35. Second Year almost done

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

There was a month left before school ends, and the petrified students were going to be healed soon. Harry walked into the Quidditch pitch. His eyes went to went to the Slytherin team. Draco standing on the far left side smirking.

"Coaches shake hands" Hooch ordered, Wood, and Flint walked towards each other. The shook each other's hands tightly. "Into the air" Harry turned and smiled at his pokemon watching from under the Gryffindor Stands.

He suddenly felt a Bludger side swipe. His eyes went onto the ball, as it turned sharply and went flying straight back towards Harry. Harry dove down quickly dodging the Bludger. The wind whipping around as He flew around quickly dodging every hit, Harry pulled up quickly. He could hear the ball flying behind him.

Staravia watched, struggling not to go and help Harry. Harry turned quickly diving under the stands, then shot out into the middle of the field. Harry was seriously missing Fred and George, as the two useless Beaters flew behind him swinging their bats uselessly.

Staravia had enough of watching, He flapped his wings taking to the air quickly. People pointed at him as he flew up to Harry "Staravia" he cried out.

Harry turned and smiled "Great Staravia use Wing Attack" Harry called out. Staravia nodded, then turned and swung its wing. Knocking the Bludger away, Staravia turned back towards Harry when he heard "Staravia turn back" The Bludger flew into Staravia sending him flying into the ground.

"Staravia no!" Harry exclaimed, Harry dove down and flew by Staravia "Get up I know you can do this" He called out as he flew by. Staravia`s eyes opened slightly, he looked up at Harry as he did a spin to dodge the Bludger.

"Hey Potter this isn`t a ballet" Draco taunted, as Harry did another spin on his broom. Harry saw a flash of gold, Harry shot forward on his broom. Malfoy panicked and dropped down dodging Harry but missing the Snitch beside his head. Harry felt the Bludger smash into his hand, his grip immediately failed. He slid off his broom, Staravia kicked off the ground.

And immediately started to glow, his size increased immediately and the swirl became flat hanging over his eye. The light faded to a giant bird, with red feathers on top of his head. And he now had red eyes. He grabbed onto Harry`s shoulder blades. And began to slowly descend to the ground, when he reached the ground he let Harry go.

Harry turned and looked at the evolved bird pokemon "Staraptor!" It screeched. Harry pulled out his pokedex and aimed it Staraptor, ignoring the pain in his arm.

STARAPTOR

The Predator Pokemon

It never stops attacking even if it is injured. It fusses over the shape of its comb.

Attacks known to Staraptor

Arial Ace

Whirl Wind

Wing Attack

Double Team

Close Combat

"Way to go Staraptor" Harry exclaimed. He turned and smirked at Harry "Thanks for saving me" He complimented. Wincing in pain as the dull throbbing pain Became more and more painful.

Harry began to walk towards Hogwarts "No need to worry about your arm Harry I can heal it" Lockhart exclaimed catching up to Harry.

Harry winced "Umm I don`t think so, I think I should just go see Madam Pomfry" Harry stuttered Staraptor nodded in agreement.

"Nonsense Harry" Before Harry could react, said a spell. Harry felt all the pain in his arm subside, Lockhart looked worried at Harry. Staraptor glared at Lockhart menacingly "Sorry Harry I have got to go" Lockhart stuttered.

Harry looked down at his arm, his eyes went wide in horror. His arm looked like a cooked noodle, Harry quickly poked it. It felt like a pile of skin, all the bones missing. Harry grabbed his head with his good hand "What an idiot"

He walked to the Hospital Wing, the minute Madam Pomfry seen him she groaned "What did you do?" She asked.

"I didn`t do anything, Lockhart took all the bones out of my arm" Harry snapped.

She shook her head "You should`ve just came to me, Healing a broken bone is easy. Growing new ones is a long and painful process"

Harry sighed "Whys is it always me" He muttered before hopping onto his usual bed.

"I ask myself that every time you walk in here" Madam Pomfry whispered. Aipom sat beside, his anger aimed towards Lockhart.

"Here drink this" Madam Pomfry ordered.

"Yeah" Harry muttered, Harry drank the gag inducing potion quickly. Immediately his arm felt like needles were in his arms being pushed up slowly.

He woke up in the middle of the night sweat pouring down his forehead. He felt a tiny clothe dabbing his forehead. He looked at Dobby standing on his chest dabbing his forehead.

"You!" Harry whispered angrily.

Dobby jumped back "I`m sorry Mr Harry, Dobby just thought if you thought you had no friends you wouldn`t want to come back to Hogwarts. But you did so I thought if a block the passage you would be forced to return home, but then that girl`s Clefairy helped you. So I thought that if I use my Bludger on you, you would see how dangerous Hogwarts is and return home, but Staraptor cared to much for you and evolved to protect you" Dobby cried.

"Wait that psycho Bludger was yours" Harry exclaimed jumping up.

"I`m sorry Mr Harry" Dobby muttered before teleporting.

"I`m going to kill that creep" Harry said.

Harry heard footsteps coming from the door, he quickly closed his eyes a faked to sleep. He looked up, Snape and McGonagall walked in.

"I bet she was coming to check on Potter" Snape snapped.

"Yes you are probably correct Severus but why would she be carrying a mirror?" McGonagall asked. Harry`s eyes slid open, and he struggled not to gasp. Hermione was like glass in the moonlight, a tiny mirror clutched in her vice like hand. A piece of paper in her other hand, Harry went rigid.

"Who`s next" Harry whispered quietly.

Harry lied in his bed, he didn`t even realise when he fell asleep. He woke up to somebody tapping him "Harry wake up" Neville said, tapping him.

Harry opened his eyes tiredly, rubbing his eyes "Neville what do you want?" Harry asked grumpily.

Neville looked around nervously "Somebody broke into the dorm during the game, and went through your stuff" Neville told him nervously.

Harry jumped in shock "Is anything missing?" Harry asked quickly.

Neville shook his head "I don`t think so" He stuttered.

Harry nodded "Thanks Neville" Neville turned and left Harry sitting, Madam shot out of her office immediately after Neville. She began to stretch Harry`s arm out, forcing him the bend every joint over, and over. She nodded at Harry, and then went back to her office.

He walked over Hermione, her lifeless eyes looking up at the roof. His eyes went to the Paper tightly clenched in her hand. He began to pry it out of her hand, the vice grip hold. After a couple of minutes of working, Harry managed to get the paper out of her head.

It looked like a page out of a library book. Harry began to read the page slowly.

Out of all the feared, dark creatures in our world one of the most elusive and most feared. Is the Basilisk, these creatures are rumoured to be born from the egg of Snake hatched by a hen. Feared by most spiders, for their ability to kill anything with one look. The killing eyes are the most deadly weapon the basilisk has.

Harry turned the page Hermione seemed to have erased whatever was written on it. Instead she had written herself two words. Myrtle and Pipes. Harry`s eyes went wide with a realisation. The basilisk never looked at anybody directly. The hooded boy made sure of it.

And the girl who died in Tom's memory must have been Moaning Myrtle. Harry began to pace quickly, as more pieces of the puzzle seemed to fit into place. He ran out of the Hospital wing as the puzzle in his mind finished.

He ran towards the teachers' lounge. He got in front of the door, then stopped immediately. Every professor seemed to be in it. He stuck his ear up to the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

"I`m afraid we`ll need to evacuate the students" McGonagall`s voice commented sadly.

"Does anybody know who was taken?" Lockhart's frightened voice asked.

"Yes the Weasley girl" Snape commented. Harry looked at Aipom, he nodded towards Harry. Harry ran towards moaning Myrtles bathroom. His feet padding on the ground, were the only sound in the empty hallway.

He turned into the bathroom and yelled loudly "Myrtle how did you die?"

She flew out of the stall grinning like the Cheshire cat "Oh Harry" She cooed.

Harry looked at the ghost "Please Myrtle tell me I need to save Ginny"

Myrtle flew back, her eyes glowed "You got I girlfriend?" She asked.

Harry eyed the ghost, then slapped his hand on his head "What no she`s just a friend" Harry stuttered, his face going red.

Myrtle flew straight to Harry`s face "So why are you blushing?"

Harry looked up and said "Just tell me how you died"

"Fine, I was sitting in that stall when I heard a male voice hissing. So I went out of the stall to tell the boy to leave, when I seen this horrible yellow eye" She said happily.

Harry turned and pointed at the sinks "So the voices where coming from there" He stated.

Myrtle nodded "Yes, but you`ll have to hiss at it. Like the other person did" Myrtle stated.

"Thanks Myrtle" harry called back to her" He began to inspect each faucet, he slowly worked around each. He looked at one with a snake printed on the piping, He looked at it and hissed loudly "Open" Harry jumped back quickly, the sink slid to the left revealing a gaping pipe straight down.

Harry turned towards Aipom "Here buddy" he said handing Aipom, his five pokeball's on his belt. "Keep the egg safe" Aipom nodded sadly. "I`ll come back, don`t worry" Harry whispered patting Aipom on the head.

Harry jumped down the pipe, he felt himself sliding quickly. He noticed the slope of the pipe begin to slow him down. He flew out of the pipe landing in a heap, He grabbed the wand that had flown out of his hand.

He stood up and started walking, the damp tunnel seemed to travel in only one way. He walked by a long snake skin, a chill traveling down his spine. He made it to a room with a statue of a giant gorilla like man. with long arms, and a huge beard, pipes along the wall`s creating a maze above around, an under the room.

"Magnificent isn`t it Potter" The Hooded figures voice, whispered from directly behind Harry. Harry whipped around, and was immediately bombarded with images of his pokemon being hurt. He fell down rubbing his head, Harry got up slowly all of his pokemon behind him unconscious "You will not hurt them!" Harry roared his eyes glowing brightly. A shockwave flew out of Harry picking up the hooded figure slamming him hard into the stone wall. The hood fell down revealing Ginny.

Harry`s eyes stopped glowing, and instead he opened his mouth wide in shock "Ginny why?" Harry whispered.

The girl let out a cold merciless laugh, and for the first time Harry noticed that her eyes were replaced by blood red, snake like eyes. "I am not Ginny Weasley, I am only using her body"

Harry`s eyed Ginny "Then who are you?"

Ginny laughed again "I am the greatest wizard of your time" She began to write in the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

She then wished her wand, the letters started rearranging them themselves. Until they spelled in the air.

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry looked at Ginny in shock "No how are you doing this?" Harry roared.

She laughed loudly "It`s amazing what a simple diary can do, in the hands of a foolish little girl" He stated.

"The diary" Harry whispered.

She nodded arrogantly "Oh how it made me sick, to hear her. Oh Tom People make fun of my robes, oh Tom everybody has brand new book, oh Tom how Ron could do this, or that. But you Harry Potter made me through you ignorance to Ginny. Oh Tom I don`t think Harry will ever see me as anything but Ron`s little sister. Tom Harry`s the best trainer in the school, Tom Harry beat Hermione in a six vs. six pokemon battle it was spectacular"

Harry clenched his fist tightly as Ginny told him everything she wrote in the little black Diary "I wondered why she was so hung up on you, so one day I asked. And I found out that somehow, a mediocre wizard, with no spectacular talent beat me. Not only that but as a baby, I learned from Ginny. And slowly my new target became People you love your friends" He said the last word with pure malice. "So let's put the skills of the great Harry James Potter, against Lord Voldemort for the last time" Ginny fainted immediately afterwards. A faint outline of a boy appeared in front of Harry.

"Come to me Slytherin greatest of the four" The outline hollered. The mouth of the statue opened, Harry heard hissing coming from inside "I smell flesh, rip tear destroy"

Harry looked up at the statue, and hollered "Inferno" a stream of blue flames flew out of the tip of Harry wand. Going straight into the open mouth, Harry heard the basilisk his in agony.

"NO!" Tom cried out, Harry opened his eyes slightly. He cringed, the fire seemed to burn basilisk's eyes holding them shut. "Use your nose" Tom ordered. Harry smiled and dove into one of the pipes "No how can you be this?" Tom called out. "I am the greatest wizard"

Harry ran out of the pipe "You are not, the greatest wizard is Albus Dumbledore, the only man your true self ever feared" Suddenly a bright red, and gold bird flew down the pipe. It landed on Harry`s shoulder. The sorting Hat on its mouth, Harry recognized the bird from Dumbledore`s office.

The outline laughed "So this is what Dumbledore sent, a song bird. And an old hat"

Harry looked at the hat and put it on slowly. Almost immediately he felt something slam into the top of his head. The basilisk slithered slowly over to Harry, he reared up preparing to attack. Harry pulled the Hat off his head. A ruby incrusted sword in fell of the top of Harry head, he dizzily grabbed it off the ground. The basilisk lunged forward, just as Harry swung the sword in front of his face.

The basilisk impaled itself on the sword, Harry looked the creature in front of him. Clearly dead, He pulled the sword out of the snake's brain, and immediately fell onto his butt the basilisk fang in his arm. Searing pain began to course through Harry. With each beat of his heart, the pain seemed to increase.

"Amazing thing basilisk venom" Tom taunted "You only have a few more minute, then the world will be rid of you"

Harry stumbled up, and started to stagger over to Ginny, dropping the sword as he walked. His arm went numb, he dropped his wand. He continued to stumble to Ginny "I`m sorry Aipom" Harry whispered, falling down. He finished his trek to Ginny, pulling the fang out his shoulder with a wince of pain.

Harry looked at Ginny pale face "I`m sorry to you Ginny" He whispered, pulling the Black diary from the pocket of her robe.

Tom walked over, looking more solid than ever "So this how Harry Potter dies" He stated. Harry smiled weakly, Tom looked at the diary laying beside Harry "NO!" He yelled.

"Yes" Harry whispered. Then brought the fang down onto the diary, the diary began to squirt ink as if it was blood. Tom screamed in agony, he began to fade slowly. The phoenix landed by Harry, it let a cry of sadness. Bringing tears to its own eyes

The tears dripped into Harry, the tears immediately got to work. Instead of the searing pain, warmth began to spread across Harry`s body. The cut on Harry`s arm shrunk until it was nothing. Harry looked at the bird in amazement.

Ginny`s eyes fluttered open "Harry it was me" She cried out, jumping into Harry. He hugged the girl tightly.

Harry looked at Ginny "No it was Voldemort" Harry said. Harry picked himself up off the ground, putting his hand out to Ginny "Come let's get out of here" Harry began towards the exit, exhaustion began to spread through Harry, just like the venom and poison before it.

"Harry are you ok?" Ginny asked, noticing Harry sluggish walk.

Harry nodded quickly "Fine" Harry said quietly. They made it back to the pipe, Harry looked up in "Aipom send down Staraptor`s Pokeball" Harry called up.

"Aipom" He yelled back down, they heard an echo. The tiny red and white ball flew into Harry "Nice one" Harry gasped. The Phoenix jumped off Harry`s shoulder, then grabbed onto Ginny, and started to fly straight up. "Staraptor" Harry called out.

He appeared in front of Harry, and began to whip his head around quickly. He eyed Harry suspiciously. "Can you just fly me up?" Staraptor nodded quickly. He flew up, then grabbed Harry`s shoulder and started to fly straight up.

The two flew straight up the pipe, Harry smiling broadly "This is great" Harry called out happily, Staraptor smirked slightly. He made it to the top of the pipe, Aipom was hugging Ginny tightly.

"AIPOM" She giggled loudly, trying to push him off.

Harry looked around "Hey Ginny where are your pokemon"

Ginny pulled three Pokeball`s off her belt, but unlike Harry`s they had black chains wrapped around them tightly. Ginny slowly tapped the chain with the tip of her wand, the chains released the Pokeball quickly. Clefairy appeared immediately, and jumped into her arms.

Chikorita, Jumped into her arms when the chain released. Harry grinned broadly, finally the third Pokeball popped open. A blue pokemon with amphibian like pokemon with a half star sticking off each cheek. Harry pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at the pokemon.

MUDKIP

The Mud Fish Pokemon

The fin on Mudkip's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.

He jumped up quickly, landing on Ginny, her knee`s shook under the weight. She fell down with a laugh "I know how you feel" Harry stated.

"I guess we have to find McGonagall" Ginny muttered sadly.

Harry pulled Ginny off the ground "Don`t worry she`ll be more mad at me when she finds out what I did" Harry joked pathetically "The funny thing is, she probably will be" Harry said quietly.

The two walked towards McGonagall's office, Clefairy had Aipom`s hand held tightly in front of them. They made it to the door, both could hear loud, pained crying "You go in first" Harry whispered pushing her towards the door"  
"Oh Brave Harry, please go first" Ginny joked.

"No, I`m scared" Harry whispered.

"You can kill a giant scared of McGonagall" Ginny said quietly.

"Yes" Harry said.

The door opened as the two pre-teens argued, McGonagall watched with some type of nostalgia. She then noticed Harry appearance "What did you do?" She asked in a low whisper, sending a chill down Harry, and Ginny`s spine.

Harry grabbed Ginny "Saved Ginny" He whispered. The entire room behind them went quiet, Harry noticed Mr, and Mrs Weasley.

"How?" She asked in her quite anger.

"I went into the Chamber of Secrets, and killed a basilisk" Harry whispered.

"You did what!" Everybody exclaimed. Ginny stood in front of Harry and began the Story quietly. She told how she found Tom`s diary in one of her book`s from school. She told them how she had no memory for hours at a time. She told how she hurt her brothers and Hermione, how her own anger caused Tom to target Luna.

As she continued Mrs Weasley hugged her daughter, Aipom rubbed Ginny`s shoulder "And finally I woke up, with Harry being healed by..." Ginny started to finish.

"Fawkes" Dumbledore finished for her, the bird nodded "Phoenix tears, heal almost any poison or injury" He told them.

"Yes professor" Ginny squeaked.

Dumbledore got up from his seat, and put his arm on Ginny`s shoulder "Older and wiser people have been fooled by Lord Voldemort" Her eyes went wide "Harry would you please" he said.

"Yes sir" Harry swished his wand spelling TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE "See, now watch" He swished it again spelling I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Harry" Ginny whispered quietly.

"Miss Weasley would you please go down to the hospital wing" Dumbledore stated. Ginny nodded numbly, Harry smiled at Ginny "Hey I`m fine" He said. McGonagall and the Weasley`s left "Professor" Harry whispered.

"How dare you, return to this school after you have been explicitly expelled" Lucius Malfoy roared, as he barged in, Harry looked down at the heavily bandaged Dobby.

Dumbledore smiled serenely "Well the funny thing Lucius is, many of the school governors seemed to be under the illusion that you threatened them and their family" Dumbledore stated, Harry didn`t miss the underlining threat.

Lucius glared hatefully toward Dumbledore, before swishing his cloak. Dumbledore eyed the diary "Professor, the diary do you mind if I take it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head no, Harry ran towards Lucius Malfoy. Tearing his right shoe off, sliding the grimy sock into the pages.

"Hey Malfoy" Harry called out rudely.

Lucius turned, giving Harry a cold glare "Yes Mr Potter?" He asked maliciously.

"I wanted to return this to you" Harry stated handing Lucius the destroyed book.

Lucius turned his nose up, throwing the dirty sock away "I don`t believe I have ever seen this" He lied "Let`s go Dobby"

He started to walk not noticing the tiny house elf not walking "Dobby free" He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lucius whipped around, his eyes went wide with pure hatred "You lost me, my servant" He exclaimed, pulling his wand.

A flash of white light came from Dobby`s finger, sending Lucius down the stairs "You will not hurt Harry Potter sir" He squeaked.

"Looks like you have saved one more life today Mr Potter" Lucius Started "Let`s just hope you always around to save the day" Lucius finished.

"I will be" Harry stated.

As the wizard disappeared around the corner, Dobby`s burst into tears "Never has Dobby ever met such a great wizard" He cried hugging Harry`s leg "Please allow me to serve you" He begged.

"Dobby I thought you wanted to be free?" Harry questioned.

Dobby shook his head "No Dobby do not seek to be free, Dobby just wished to not serve the Malfoy family"

Harry looked at the house elf "On one condition" Harry stated.

"Yes sir what one condition"

"Never, ever try to save my life again" Harry told him.

AN

Ok I`m almost done the second year

Hope you enjoyed this chap

OK TWO IMPORTANT READ THIS NOTE

I am thinking of having a Doubles battles tournament in Harry`s third year.

But If you my readers would prefer I can do another pokemon contest, I just don`t want the story to become deluded with too many subplots.

If I write the Double battle tournament, I will be in need of OC characters for Harry and his partner to face. So if you have an OC you want me to feature. Just PM me with the name of your character, and his/her pokemon. And if you're just an anonymous reviewer, just put it in a review.

THANKS


	36. Harrys Summer Start

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

Harry Watched his pokemon training, Dobby sitting beside him "Sir Harry not going back to Privet this summer" Dobby guessed.

Harry looked at Dobby "Yes Dobby, We`re going to see everything we can in one summer" Dobby smiled tears coming to his large eyes "Never has Dobby ever been invited to come with master on vacation" He cried.

"Ok Guys lets go to the endless room" Harry called out. They all nodded, and followed Harry.

He walked into the endless room "Ok Snorlax I`m sorry but I can`t take you" Snorlax nodded sadly "Aipom, Staraptor, Riolu, Raichu, Bulbasaur, and I`ll take my egg" Harry commented. Totodile jumped up and began run back and forth "Totodile, you`re already really strong. And we`ll train hard when I get back" Harry promised, Totodile nodded nearly in tears. Snorlax kneeled beside him.

"Snore, Snore, Snorlax" He told Totodile.

Hermione looked at her six pokemon "Electabuzz, Cacnea, Butterfree, Kadabra, Larvitar, Sandslash" She whispered "You guys will have to stay in your Pokeball`s most of the summer, do you still want to come?" She asked, they all nodded.

Ron Pulled out his Pokeball`s "Wartortle, Luxio, Dustox, Growlithe, Pidgeotto" He called out "I`ve been out for months, you know we`ll have to train hard this summer. If we want to even stand a chance against Harry" Harry told them, they all looked enthuastic.

Ginny sat in Professor Dumbledore`s office. An egg in between the two.

"Well Miss Weasley take it" Dumbledore told her his eyes twinkling.

"Professor I can`t that`s yours" Ginny stated.

"After your first year you deserve it" Dumbledore told her.

She looked into his eyes to see any confliction, there was none. Her hand went shakily towards the golden egg. She grabbed it and walked away quietly, Her hands traveled down to five Pokeball`s. She walked down to the Forest.

Her hands shakily grabbed two Pokeball`s "Ursaring, Ryperior" She called out. The two pokemon appeared in front of Ginny. Clefairy watched her "You two can go" She stated. Both looked shocked "I`m not your trainer, he`s gone" Ryperior nodded, and began to walk away. But Ursaring shook his head "I said you can go"

"Ursaring" He roared.

"What you don`t want to go?" Ginny questioned, Ursaring kneeled down.

Going eye level with Ginny "Ring, ring, Ursaring" He muttered.

Ginny smiled "Well I guess you can stay, but one thing I don`t train pokemon like Tom. So don`t expect as hard training as Tom" She commented.

Ursaring roared happily, he grabbed Ginny. And threw her into the air "Ursaring" He roared reapidatly, as he threw Ginny, Clefairy watched the two with a smile. As she walked back towards the school with Clefairy and Ursaring she muttered "Ok Chikorita, Clefairy, Ursaring, Mudkip, Tyrogue, and Egg"

The last day of school came quickly, Harry boarded the train going towards London. Six Pokeball`s strapped to his belt, Dobby was walking beside Harry. Harry sat down in a the train across from Hermione. Ginny watched Harry, he seemed to grow more excited.

He literally ran off the train leaving the three shocked. He ran out of the train station, Dobby and Aipom jumping into his bag. He slid into an ally, breathing heavily from the weight of the trunk. And the combined weight of Dobby, and Aipom in his back pack.

"Dobby lets go" He whispered, Harry disappeared from the street with a pop "This summer is going to be great" Harry said loudly, as he reappeared in Diagon Ally.

FIN

Part 2 will be posted soon

Peace out


	37. ORIGINAL CHAPTER 1

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

**AN THIS IS THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 1 I REWROTE IT AND THE REWRITE IS IN ITS PLACE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER SLOT GO THERE FOR THE UPDATE I HOPE THIS ISN'T AGAINST THE RULES IF IT IS CAN YOU LET ME KNOW**

Harry watched Dumbledore stand up and begin his latest lecture. After the usual warnings and rules he pulled out a white and red ball with a button.

"Magmortar Come out" Dumbledore cried out watching everybody's shocked expression. The creature looked kind of humanoid with flame designs on its chest and what looked like a flame on its head.

"These are called pokemon most of the time they are generalised to Asian countries but last year we had a what is called a swarm of every known kind of pokemon around Hogwarts" He started but was cut off by one of the students.

"If they swarmed last year why didn`t we here it then?"

"For the simple fact that us professor could get them away but as you can see we failed we than started to train them and befriend them. As so we decided not to keep them a secret any longer, and let the students befriend them. Let me explain there are currently 493 pokemon known they are each categorized by type.

This is a Pokeball it is used to capture wild pokemon and it helps tame them, remember these are living creatures as so I would prefer you treat them with respect that they deserve. Now you can have six pokemon to carry with you everywhere you go in Hogwarts but you can have as many as you want just they are kept in a endless room where you can pick them up if you want them.

We will give you pokedex and six poke balls and we`ll let you enter the forbidden forest as long as you treat all the creatures respectfully. One time you`re caught I will revoke your forest, always remember this is a privilege not a right. I can take any privilege away as fast as I give it.

You as a trainer not a student can challenge anybody in this school who carry`s poke balls" He stood up followed by all the teachers revealing each had six poke balls on their belts.

"We can challenge the professors" A student roared happily

Dumbledore continued after the outburst "Yes you can challenge us if you so wish, but I must warn you if you want to battle none of us will hold back. But if you do manage to beat one us you get this" He pulled a key it had AD on the top and a phoenix flying down the key "This key will open a training room which will help you train your pokemon as well as be fully stocked with any school book you need" Hermione's eyes flashed at this "Every teacher has their own key along with what they deemed needed to train a pokemon to perfection

Tomorrow we`ll start with lower years but if you`re year five through to seven you go out tonight and capture well good night and good luck tomorrow or tonight which ever you prefer"

Everybody began to get up Harry watched the older students begin to go towards their house leader.

"So what do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"I think it could be fun" Harry answered thinking of his pokemon.

Harry followed the prefect back to Gryffindor houses common room it was decorated with comfy looking couches and red and gold tables and moving paintings of over achievers. Harry went to first year dorm room and went to the bed with his stuff and dropped down.

'My life is looking up I don`t have to be with them I get pets and I made a new friend. Plus I have a comfy bed good food and some alright professors. To thing I was scared a few hours ago' was the last thought he had before falling asleep.

Harry woke up and tried to find the Great Hall which he failed miserably until he heard two voices

"Cyndaquil go"

"Pidgey I know you can do this" Harry turned the corner and froze up two of the creatures were fighting one was a tiny mole looking thing with flames from its back, the other was a tiny bird with brown and white feathers. The mole jumped into the air and spit balls of fire out its mouth, the bird evaded easily then on order flew straight down a white streak behind him. The bird hit the mole and then back tracked easily.

"Pidgey quick attack"

"Ember"

The two attacked blowing each other back the two dropped down tiredly.

"Ah man Cyndaquil are you all right" the tiny mole nodded tiredly

"How about you Pidgey" The bird did the same.

The two turned and walked away Harry followed quickly hoping that they would lead him to the Great Hall. Harry finally got the Great Hall and just about every first year Harry had left behind was there.

"Hi Harry were, where you?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Trying to find this place, they need a map for this place" Harry stated angrily sitting down.

"Harry lets go get our poke balls and the other thing" Ron stated happily walking out to the stern Professor Harry seen the night before. The two walked up and were immediate handed them the poke balls and pokedex. Harry began to look through it, it had so many creatures in it harry began to wonder which one he would find.

About an hour passed before Dumbledore called "Ok you are too into the forest and try and get you first pokemon" The four first year classes smiled all at once. They walked into the forest by an entrance beside Hagrid`s hut. All the students split up Harry lost track of Ron quickly.

Harry walked down a trail he heard water flowing loudly 'maybe a water type' He thought. Harry kept walking until he heard grunt. Harry hid in a bush and watched the creature scale to the top of the waterfall quickly. It jumped off the hand on its tail glowed whit before he swung down hard shattering the rock. Harry got a good look at a purple monkey like creature.

Harry pulled out his Pokedex

Aipom

The Long tailed Pokemon

It lives atop tall trees. When leaping from branch to branch, it deftly uses its tail for balance

Harry put his Pokedex away and began to follow the pokemon the monkey walked until it came to a large group of monkeys similar except some had two tails. He pulled out the Pokedex again

Ambipom

The long tailed Pokemon

To eat, it deftly shucks nuts with its two tails. It rarely uses its arms now

Again Harry put the pokedex away, He watched the much smaller monkey walk up to the largest in the group. It began to argue before Harry could blink Ambipom`s tail collided with Aipom sending him flying into a tree cracking it. Its tails then turned purple and it began to beat Aipom into the tree. Harry closed his eyes he couldn`t watch this anymore. He pulled out an empty Pokeball and flung it at the tiny monkey it shook a couple of times before it stopped. Harry ran forward and grabbed the Pokeball before running towards the castle.

He released the injured pokemon "Are you ok?" He asked worriedly. The monkey nodded.

"Ambipom" Both of them turned their heads towards the twin tailed monkey. Aipom was about to go back when Harry stood in front of him.

"You're not getting to him unless you go through me" Harry told the pokemon boldly. Ambipom ran forward its tails glowing purple again. He punched harry aside then with its other tail began to beat Aipom. Harry got up and ran at the money and speared him. Aipom was shocked as he watched Harry struggle to get the larger monkey away.

"Aipom`s tail glowed white before he ran and swung his tail forward so fast it was like he had two tails. Ambipom couldn't defend as Aipom kept beat him. The two tailed pokemon turned and ran away leaving the two together.

"Aip Pom Pom?" It asked urgently to Harry.

"I`m fine Lets go you must be exhausted" Harry stated firmly picking the purple monkey up. Aipom hopped on his shoulder and wrapped its tail around Harry's neck. The two walked out of the forest happily Harry waited for Ron before he went back to the castle.

"Hey Harry look!" Ron yelled as he ran from the forest. He threw a Pokeball and a blue turtle came out of it.

"Squirtle" It said looking around.

"You like her I found all alone in a tiny pool" Ron stated happily.

"Hi Harry, Ron look at my pokemon" Hermione spoke up.

"Ok Hermione" Harry answered.

She threw a Pokeball out and a tiny humanoid like creature with a muggle outlet on its head and overly large arms. Ron pulled out his Pokedex and checked it.

Elekid

Elekid, the Electric Pokémon. Elekid waves its arms to produce a strong electrical charge and gains strength when lightning is present.

"So it's an electric pokemon with a big head" Ron snapped.

Harry watched as the two began to argue, their pokemon doing the same. Harry began to try and peace make when Elekid fired a thunderbolt hitting him. And Squirtle fired a water gun hitting Aipom.

"Hey what was that?" Harry asked the pokemon angrily. Aipom was jumping up and down trying to get Squirtle to pay attention to him. "Come on Aipom we need to get you checked up on" Aipom huffed angrily before jumping on Harry`s shoulder.

The two walked up to the school and walked up to the head table were Dumbledore was sitting eating lunch "Um professor where is the hospital I need to get Aipom checked up on the battle a strong pokemon"

"Here I`ll show you" Dumbledore got up and began to walk out of the Great Hall.

"Thanks professor" He thanked happily. The two got to the hospital wing and had Aipom checked up on before they left again Aipom was on Harry`s shoulder.

"Hey professor is there any way to check what moves Aipom knows I seen a battle this morning and there's names for everything Aipom does?" Harry asked timidly.

"Yes here I`ll show you" Dumbledore answered He then took Harry`s pokedex and scanned Aipom`s Pokeball.

"So all you have to do is scan his Pokeball?" Harry questioned.

"Yes" Dumbledore answered simply handing back the pokedex.

"Ok so Aipom knows Focus punch, Double hit, and Fire punch?" Harry questioned.

"Yes"

"Thanks" Harry said walking away. Harry went to the common room and began to talk to his new friend before long Harry yawned and began to get tired. He fell asleep soon after Aipom in his arms.

"Ah isn`t that just the cutest thing you ever seen" A girl cooed as a group began to form.

"Look at them" another stated happily.

Harry's eyes fluttered opened he looked at the large group of people formed around him, then to Aipom in his arms. Harry jumped up knocking Aipom out his arms, Aipom glared at him.

"Sorry Aipom I didn`t mean to push you out of my arms" Harry apologized.

"Harry lets go to breakfast and then school" Ron started happy then grumbled.

The two boys walked down to the Great Hall slowly. They began eating when McGonagall gave them their time table.

"We have charms first with Ravenclaw" Ron told Harry.

"Ok"

That was the start of Harry`s adventures

AN Hope you like it

I think this the first story in this style were the Harry still goes to Hogwarts starts during his first year and both play an important role

Took the pokedex info from Bulbapidia


	38. Original chapter 2

**I Do Not own Pokemon all rights go to Nintendo **

**I Do Not own Harry Potter all rights go to JK Rowling/Warner Bros**

**THIS IS THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER TWO THE UPDATED CHAPTER HAS BEEN RELEASED AND HAS TAKEN ITS PLACE **

Ron, Harry, and to Ron`s objections Hermione were waiting in the hallway outside of the charms classroom. Aipom sat on Harry`s shoulder, Aipom still didn`t go into his Pokeball.

"Harry why don`t you put Aipom in its Pokeball class is about to start?" Hermione told Harry.

"Ok hold on Return" Harry ordered but Aipom just hit the ball back into his hand. Harry threw it again only for it to bounce back into his hand. Aipom stuck his tongue out at Harry people began to watch the two argue.

"Get in the Pokeball Aipom" Harry yelled.

"Pom pom aip" he answered shaking his head. Harry jumped on Aipom trying to force the pokemon into his ball.

"Enough" A voice roared. All the students head turned harry still on top of Aipom his tail in his face. A short teacher with a beard likes Dumbledore's and nearly bald was watching the two.

"What is the disturbance for?" He questioned Harry.

"I was trying to put Aipom in his Pokeball and he refused to listen to me" Harry answered frightened.

"Did you ever think maybe Aipom doesn`t like being in a Pokeball?" He asked seriously.

"No but I thought all pokemon like pokeball`s?" Harry stated but it was more of question.

"No not all pokemon like pokeball's" Flitwick told Harry. Harry looked at Aipom shocked before hugging him.

"I`m sorry I never knew you didn`t like it in there" Harry told Aipom.

"Well let's get to class" Harry walked into the charms room.

Followed by Flitwick He started his lecture "Ok class today well learn about the coloring charm" He pulled his wand and turned his desk a bright purple. He gave the class instructions and a quill to change, Harry, and Ron began to try but failed miserably by the end of class almost all the Ravenclaw`s and Hermione had been able to change their quill.

The rest of the day went great in Harry's opinion he got along with all his professors enjoyed most of his classes. But his good streak ended on Wednesday when he had his first potions class.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such I do not expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. But for those of you who possess the predisposition, I can teach you who to bewitch the mind ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to brew fame and bottle glory, and even put a stopper on death" Snape told them slowly as if they were all dumb.

Harry had written down Snapes monologue when Snape said venomously "Ah Mr Potter our new celebrity"

"Tell me what do you get when you mix powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked Hermione's hand shot up.

"I`m not sure sir" Harry answered.

"It is called the drought of living dead a sleeping potion of hi potency" Snape told the rest of the class.

"Well write it down" He roared everybody got their quills out. Harry was the first one out of the classroom. They walked up to the Great Hall for lunch, Harry sat down beside Ron.

"I just don`t get why he hate me so much?" Harry groaned.

"It`s just who he is Harry" Ron said with a mouthful of food. Harry shook his head his anger was still there but it subsided a little.

"Hey Harry do you want to go and capture some more pokemon?" Hermione asked as she walked up.

"Ya I guess" Harry answered.

"Ok we`ll meet on Saturday" She told him.

"I`m coming to" Ron stated with another mouthful of food. The rest of the week ended quickly Harry smiled Hermione was waiting for him to finish breakfast irritated, only beaten by Ron who was pacing in front of the door.

"Come on Harry" Ron ordered.

"Hold on" Harry said trying to eat as fast as he could.

"Fine I`m going" Ron said leaving announced.

"Hold on I`m coming" Hermione hollered catching up to Ron.

Harry shook his head before petting Aipom "Look like it's just you and me"

The two walked towards Hagrid`s when a blue Dragon landed on top of him and began to lick his face.

"Sally get off im" A booming voice ordered. Hagrid ran forward and began to pull the dragon off him.

"Like err Arry?" Hagrid questioned misty eyed.

"What is that Harry?" Harry exclaimed jumping away from the two.

"Oh sorry din`t introduce yay this is my Salamence Sally" Hagrid introduced the two.

"Bye Hagrid Ill come visit tomorrow" He promised the giant ground keeper.

"Bye Harry maybe you can find a Salamance" Hagrid waved at the boy. Harry smiled typical Hagrid. Aipom jumped into the air and began to swing from tree to tree. Harry was deep in the forest and he still hadn`t found his second pokemon.

Harry was getting sick of walking when a steel bird came flying by knocking him down. Harry managed to feet to his pokedex but he was to late the bird was gone. He was about to get up when a roar echoed through the forest. A giant orange dragon with a cream belly and a giant flame on its tail came into view.

Harry pointed the pokedex at it fearfully.

CHARIZARD

The Great Dragon Pokemon

When expelling a blast of super hot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely.

Aipom landed beside Harry its fist began to glow white. Charizard looked at the two and then roared into their face. Harry noticed it was crying.

"What`s wrong?" Harry asked sympathetically. Charizard looked at the two then turned and walked back in the direction it came. Harry followed it Aipom still in fight stance in front of Harry. Charizard pointed towards a bunch of twigs Harry walked forward slowly. He noticed two eggs. Everything made sense to Harry.

"That silver bird took your egg?" Harry questioned Charizard nodded.

"And you can't leave the nest in case more predators come?" Harry questioned. She nodded again, Harry looked determined for a second before exclaiming "I`ll get it back for you" Charizard and Aipom looked shocked.

"Do you know where the birds nest is?" Harry stated firmly. Charizard pointed at a mountain in the distance.

"Ok` I`ll bring your egg back I promise "Harry vowed. The two began to walk towards the mountain the sun was about three quarters gone before Harry got to the mountain. Harry noticed a giant nest about half way up.

"Aipom look do you think that's where the egg is?" Harry indicated. Aipom nodded its head slowly, Harry began to climb. It was almost dark before Harry got to the where he could see what was in the nest. A giant bird that looked like it was made of metal laid in the nest. Harry pointed his Pokedex at the bird.

SKARMORY

The Steel Bird Pokemon Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely in the sky

Skarmory eyes flashed, it looked at Harry then in a blur flew to him nearly knocking him off the cliff he was on. Aipom jumped in front of him and took the second blow. The Skarmory flew back and forth hit Aipom and Harry.

"Aipom fire punch" Harry roared Aipom's fist became engulfed in fire. He then jumped off the cliff and swung his fist hard. Skarmory screeched in pain as the fire punch hit him square in the chest. Skarmory did a death down the mountain side.

Harry climb to the nest and pulled the bright orange egg out of the nest Harry was about to start climbing down when Skarmory flew straight up and knocked Harry back into the nest. Aipom began to try to keep it away but was unable. Harry jumped on top of the egg as Skarmory slammed its talons it into his back.

"Aipom fire punch again" Harry cried out" Aipom jumped into the air and slammed his fist into Skarmory knocking him away. Skarmory tried again this time Harry knew exactly what to do...

"Aipom use double hit on the ground" Aipom looked at him shocked and seen the plan in his eyes. Skarmory flew at them but just before he got to them though the ground shattered. Harry grabbed Aipom and held him as close to his body as possible as they tumbled down the mountain. They hit the ground Harry gasped in pain before grabbing Aipom and running into the forest.

Skarmory flew above the horrified trainer and Pokemon. The two snuck into the night Harry held the egg as close to his body. The two got about halfway to Charizard before exhaustion took them, Harry hit the ground the egg he was holding seemed to give off strange warmth.

The two got up to a screech, Harry looked up to the sky and froze up Skarmory landed in front of them.

"Aipom were ending this use focus punch" His fist glowed He ran at the bigger bird Skarmory took to the air just before Aipom got within range. He then flew so close to the ground the dirt got kick up his wings glowed before he slammed into Aipom knocking him against the tree.

It then pecked at the helpless Aipom, "Double hit" Harry cried out. Aipom swung his fist quickly knocking the shocked Skarmory back.

"Now use fire punch to end this" Aipom`s fist went from white with too orange just before he slammed his fist into Skarmory knocking it out. Harry took off into the forest followed by Aipom, Harry kept running until he was out of breath. The two made it back to Charizard later in the afternoon, Charizard roared happily at the sight of Harry, Harry smiled at the giant dragon.

Charizard roared and picked up Harry and Aipom and began to swing the two around. Harry handed the egg to Charizard who shook her head and gave it back to Harry. Harry tried to give back only to receive a jet of flame and being chased away from the nest.

"Ok Aipom I guess we got a pokemon egg to take care of" Harry stated. Aipom began to chase Harry angrily. The two made it back to Hogwarts later in the afternoon, still arguing about the egg.

"Arry were where you at" Hagrid cried out pulling Harry it a bone crushing hug. Harry gasped in pain before he screamed causing Hagrid to release him.

"Hagrid you got to be careful I`m not as big as you" Harry stated rubbing his ribs.

"Sorry Arry Didnt mean to urt you" Hagrid cried out tears coming down his face.  
"It`s ok Hagrid I know you didn`t mean to hurt me" Harry told Hagrid soothingly rubbing his back. Harry walked back to the common room. McGonagall was waiting for him.

"Hullo Professor why are you here?" Harry questioned.

"Were, where you last night Mr. Potter?

"It depends what part of the night?" Harry stated jokingly.

"This is not a joking matter we set curfews for a reason" McGonagall Scolded the boy.

"Ok well my day started out by trying to catch a new pokemon..." Harry told McGonagall the whole story.

By the end she was shaking her head by the end "So let me get this straight you scaled a mountain, Battled and nearly got killed by a deadly pokemon, rolled down said mountain. All to return a pokemon egg to its mother only for her to give it to you. Have I gotten everything?" She questioned.

"You forgot the part where we almost got burnt to a crisp" Harry answered fearfully.

"60 points to Gryffindor for extreme bravery 40 points from Gryffindor for extreme stupidity along with month's detention. Don`t ever let me catch you doing some so stupid ever again" McGonagall ordered. Harry put his head down.

"Oh Harry go see Madam Pomphry about those cuts scrapes and bruises" She told him with a.

"I`m fine" Harry exclaimed.

"Now Potter" Harry trudged his way to the hospital wing angry.

"Hullo Professor McGonagall sent me" Harry told Madam Pomphry. She looked over the boy concern on her face. A big pink pokemon with and egg in a pouch came running up as soon as she got to work the two began to slather a white cream over his body. He felt his skin tingle and warm up as they continued to work. After a couple of minutes the two stopped.

"Ok were done Mr. Potter put this cream on those cuts every night for two days and you should be all healed up" She told him handing him a green cream.

"Ok let's go Aipom" Harry answered her Aipom hopped on his head. Harry got back to the dorm room and dropped down fully clothed.

'That`s the last time I ever try to help a pokemon' Harry thought.

Harry woke up with a start somebody screamed Harry looked around and seen something blur out of the room. Harry jumped up and ran after it but he was to slow to catch.

Harry walked down to the Great Hall, Aipom was glaring at Harry`s bag which had the egg in it. Harry looked at his times table transfiguration first.

A start to another week


End file.
